Parte de mí
by v-oborozuki
Summary: Lo que iba a ser un tranquilo paseo por el parque junto a Otabek, se convirtió en una pesadilla que recordaría toda su vida. Luego de ser violado, Yuri cae en una profunda depresión. Su familia intentará todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarlo a salir adelante; pero no estaba en los planes que algo estuviera cambiando en aquel adolescente gruñón. [MPREG, OMEGAVERSE]
1. Parte I: Babka de cereza

_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que en este fanfic se toca el tema de la violación y el embarazo adolescente, entre otras cosas más relacionadas a eso, je. Si eres sensible con esos temas te invito a cerrar la ventanita, esto quizás no es para tí. También quiero aclarar que me gusta el drama, y las cosas bien cursis. Una vez dicho esto, comencemos._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU (alternative universe) , Mpreg, omegaverse (adaptaciones propias), fluff, OC (original character)._

* * *

 **''A veces me pregunto, si nosotros hemos compartido una vida juntos mucho antes de nacer, porque aunque nuestros cuerpos estén separados siento tu corazón cerca del mío.''**

Eran demasiados jóvenes para eso aún, demasiado la verdad; pero el sufrimiento no espera a que crezcas, el mismo te hace crecer mediante palos por más que grites y te resistas.

Aún de niños ningunos de los dos lo entendía bien, ya que al estar siempre protegidos bajo las cálidas alas de sus padres como recién nacidos polluelos no había dolor que los pudiera alcanzar. Encerrados ahí en las brillantes cajas de cristal hechas a sus medidas no había cabida para lágrimas, pero al igual que el vidrio el cristal es demasiado fácil de quebrar.

Ambos rodeados de distracciones y numerosos caprichosos cumplidos, el hecho de escuchar hablar a sus padres sobre la posibilidad de que ambos al crecer contrajeran matrimonio no lograba ponerlos en alerta, era algo muy difícil de entender para su corta edad. La infantil inocencia que poseían no los dejaba pensar más allá de que serían compañeros de juegos y amigos por siempre, lo cual les sacaba más de una sonrisa.

El mundo allá afuera no lograba tocarlos con toda su crueldad, aún. Ese mundo que los separaba en clases diferentes no les llamaba la atención, no lo necesitaban.

Pero al igual que las velas en el pastel los años comenzaron a aumentar, haciendo notar las diferencias en sus cuerpos y la realidad golpeándoles sin piedad. Sus instintos los hacían confundir y los deseos de descubrir el cuerpo del otro se hacían notar tomando forma de tiernos besos y cálidos abrazos, pero unos que no pasaban más allá de eso por el admirable autocontrol de Otabek, quien luego de la llegada de su primer celo se preocupó de mantener la distancia de su adorado Yuri por un par de días cada nueve meses como si fuera la más importante de las reglas. No tenía prisa, no había porque apurar las cosas; el futuro junto a Yuri lo tenía asegurado de alguna forma, su corazón le pertenecía y él se encargaba de demostrarle cada día cuanto le quería. No había necesidad de ponerle un nombre o titulo a lo que tenían, pero ellos eran algo así como simples almas gemelas.

El mayor mimaba y protegía a Yuri como el más valiente guerrero de todo peligro que se le acercara, aguardando a que estuviera listo para recibirlo en cuerpo y alma el día que su celo se dignara a aparecer, no quería arrebatarle su tierna inocencia cuando aún vivía sus quince años de edad. Sabía en el fondo que pronto llegaría ese día en el que su cuerpo gritara su nombre y exigiera por sus caricias.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que llegara tan de prisa y en tan inoportuno momento, cuando Otabek no pudiera protegerlo y Yuri mucho menos defenderse.

Todo fue como una maldita pesadilla. Un agonizante dolor que los atraparía y destrozaría no sólo a ambos, sino que también a todas las personas que se mantenían a sus espaldas, a quienes llamaban familia.

A Yuri la maldad del ser humano le golpeó con fuerza, pero gritó, claro que lo hizo. Forcejeó, pataleó y su garganta se desgarró, pero el descontrol en esos desconocidos ojos oscuros fue mucho más fuerte.

Con cada invación podía sentir que le despedazaban el alma, con cada sucio gemido que escuchaba en sus oídos le provocaba querer devolver todo el contenido de su estomago. La putrefacta saliva de aquel sujeto que humedecía la piel de su cuerpo se le impregnaba por los poros como una aguja bañada en tinta; un tatuaje permanente que llevaría toda su vida.

¿De verdad existe alguien allá arriba? Quizás si, pero al parecer no le quería.

A pesar de que la violación ocurrió a plena luz del día, nadie nunca supo ni se enteró de nada. Los gritos que luchaban por salir en su garganta fueron ahogados por la fuertes manos de aquella bestia, sus ropas despedazadas y su dignidad ultrajada.

Las probabilidades de que le ocurriera eso algún día eran aún más altas que ganarse la lotería, palabras del mismo policía; quien lo tachó de irresponsable y le culpó de las heridas de su propio cuerpo, ya que después de todo era sólo un maldito omega que debía haberse preparado para el día en que su celo llegaría. ¿Ahora quien se haría responsable de todos sus sueños destrozados? La tarjeta de cartón de un psicólogo ya no le servía, el daño ya estaba hecho.

 _«Si tan sólo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes»_ , se recriminaba cada día Otabek.

Pero quien se imaginaba que una sencilla salida al parque terminaría en tal maldita desgracia.

Por más alcohol que bebiera no lograba borrar de su cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de Yuri desnudo entre unos arbustos, inconsciente y con heridas en sus piernas, brazos y por todo su cuello. Ningún diazepam lograba ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño en las peores noches, pero cuando al fin lo lograba las pesadillas y las parálisis de sueño no tardaban en hacer presencia. Se sentía débil, además de culpable, culpable por no haber estado ahí para protegerlo y partirle la cara al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarlo con sus sucias manos.

Podía ver el vacío en el alma de Yuri cada vez que le miraba a los ojos esmeraldas, podía sentir su dolor incluso aún a la distancia. Sus gritos durante las noches donde el recuerdo le atacaba creía lograr sentirlos en su propia garganta, y cada rasguño que se provocaba en los brazos podía sentirlos como en los propios. Podía sentirlo aún cuando estaban separados, eso era lo que significaba ser una pareja destinada.

Los días tristes eran frecuentes, esos donde comenzaba a recordar los momentos de tranquilidad que compartió junto a Yuri, las tardes completas haciendo cualquier cosa y las noches donde su dulce aroma a vainilla le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Sus tiernas conversaciones y las peleas de niños, las caricias inocentes y los ricos besos, esos que ahora parecían más distantes que nunca.

Las semanas pasaban y le dolía, le dolía demasiado ver como Yuri se quedaba encerrado en su habitación negándose a salir, cubierto hasta la cabeza con las mantas tratando de ocultarse del inexistente peligro que le acechaba en el departamento que compartía con su hermano Viktor y con su esposo, Yuuri.

El rubio cabello le había crecido al igual que las ojeras bajo los ojos, las palabras que salían de su boca se limitaban a simples respuestas cortas en los días más oscuros, pero según Viktor cada vez que le visitaba lograba hacerlo hablar un poco más y sacarle una que otra sonrisa.

Los días que compartían como una familia eran sólo un recuerdo lejano, por más que todos trataran de poner de su parte en sacar adelante a Yuri era complicado al ver su negación en querer salir de su habitación. Ya casi no comía junto a ellos en la mesa y las horas en el baño sumergido en la bañera parecían eternas. Su excusa a los largos baños era que necesitaba sacarse la sensación de la manos de aquel alpha recorriendo su cuerpo y ese aroma repulsivo, ese que aún podía percibir incluso cuando ya habían transcurrido varías semanas.

¿Cómo salvar a alguien que se niega a ser salvado?

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más difíciles a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero todo estaba lejos de acabar; una nueva tormenta comenzaba a llegar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ''Espero que tengamos la misma cantidad de felicidad que heridas en el corazón.''**

—Adelante, pasa. —Otabek visitaba regularmente a los Nikiforov después del incidente de Yuri, y podría jurar que cada día que pasaba las ojeras en el rostro de Viktor se hacían más grandes delatando su mal dormir. Por más que sonriera todo el tiempo, sus ojos reflejaban la pena que intentaba inútilmente por ocultar.

Entró al departamento sin decir ni una palabra, el ambiente lúgubre de la habitación lo hacía sentir de alguna forma intimidado, temía romper el silencio que reinaba por respeto a la pareja que hace tan sólo unos segundos parecía estar tomando café en el salón, y también por Makkachin que dormía tranquilamente sobre la alfombra. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas la mayoría del tiempo ya que a Yuri le ponía de mal humor la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto muy triste al lugar donde algún día las risas y gritos del rubio inundaban por completo.

—Hola, Otabek. —le saludó el japonés con una sonrisa algo forzada desde el sillón, mientras palpaba con una de sus manos su vientre débilmente abultado. Al igual que su esposo, Yuuri lucía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones, los cuales se encontraban un poco enrojecidos. Al parecer había llegado en un mal momento, el ambiente decía que habían estado discutiendo antes de que llegara.

—Lo siento por venir sin avisar, otra vez. Pero andaba de paso por el sector y bueno, pensé que quizás podría ver a Yuri.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. —le respondió un Viktor sonriente abrazándolo de lado con uno de sus brazos. —Además estás aquí casi todos los días, deberías dejar de pedir disculpas cada vez que vienes, se siente un poco extraño, ¿sabes?

Bueno, Viktor tenía razón. Pasaba más tiempo aquí que en su propio departamento desde que se instaló permanentemente en la ciudad hace algunos meses. Los viajes de Rusia a Kazajistán o viceversa, ya eran cosa del pasado después de insistirle a sus padres que quería quedarse en San Petersburgo para estar junto a Yuri, quienes accedieron fácilmente; después de todo Otabek ya era mayor de edad y era normal que quisiera estar junto a su pareja, además tenía un buen sueldo y podría subsistir por si solo en el país.

—Lo siento...digo, uhm...—respondió llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, incómodo. No podía dejar de disculparse con ellos, porque en el fondo no sólo se sentía avergonzado por llegar en tal momento a visitarlos, sino que también por no haber estado ahí para proteger a Yuri y porque sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo no estaban dando resultados.

Viktor comenzó a reír por la actitud del kazajo y con su mano libre le despeinó el cabello, contagiándole la risa a él y a su adorado esposo.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que soltaron una carcajada? Se sentía bien, pero por desgracia el momento fue demasiado fugaz; el silencio volvía a reinar sintiéndose incluso aún más incomodo que antes, de alguna forma se sentían culpables por reírse cuando Yuri la estaba pasando mal.

Los tres mantenían la mirada perdida en algún lugar del departamento, hasta que el omega empezó a hablar.

—Yuri ha dormido toda la tarde...ni siquiera almorzó con nosotros, ¿podrías intentar...sacarlo de su cuarto? Eres el único que puede hacerlo, incluso a Viktor lo echó a patadas esta mañana.

—Sí, ha estado más agresivo de lo normal desde ayer. —agregó serio el peli plata, sentándose en el sofá junto a su marido. —Al comienzo al menos comía un poco, pero ahora se la pasa durmiendo todo el día, estoy muy preocupado la verdad, ¿crees poder hacer algo?

Era verdad que el carácter de Yuri siempre fue un poco difícil si no se le trataba con cuidado, pero desde que _eso_ ocurrió se le notaba como un pequeño gatito asustado, que incluso no se atrevía a levantar la voz cuando Viktor le gastaba una broma y mucho menos parecía tener ánimo de burlarse de Yuuri por su abultado vientre llamándole _''katsudon'_ ' como antes lo hacía. Parecía estar ausente la mayoría del tiempo, algo así como muerto en vida. ¿Cual sería el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor?, ¿Podría acaso...tomar eso como una buena señal?

—Veré que puedo hacer.

En realidad no estaba tan seguro de lograr hacer algo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Yuri en compañía de Makkachin que le siguió por el pasillo, un desconocido aroma que venía desde el otro lado se le coló por la nariz. Era el característico olor a vainilla del rubio, pero era mucho más intenso que antes y tenía un leve toque a menta el cual hacía picar su nariz, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia por estar pensando en alguna forma de animarlo a salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres, cuatro.

Nada.

Al no recibir respuesta a sus insistentes golpes en la puerta, decidió entrar al cuarto encontrando al responsable de aquel olor durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama matrimonial, abrazado fuertemente al peluche de tigre que le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños número quince.

La habitación como todo el resto de la casa se encontraba a oscuras por las cortinas que se mantenían cerradas, dándole un aspecto terrorífico. La ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo al igual que los cuadros de fotos y el resto de los peluches. Por más que ordenara el lugar cada vez que le visitaba al día siguiente todo volvía a estar en el suelo, como si un huracán pasara por la habitación cada vez que llegaba la noche, la noche de los recuerdos.

En completo silencio comenzó a recoger los objetos, dobló la ropa para después dejarla sobre el sofá de la habitación y con cuidado limpiaba los pedazos de vidrios que se repartían por todo el lugar. Cuando tomó uno de los cuadros rotos una foto cayó al suelo haciendo el movimiento de una pluma, mostrando que no había estado sola todo este tiempo; aquella imagen ocultaba otra detrás.

Se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos morenas y millones de emociones le invadieron junto a los recuerdos; un nudo se le formó en la garganta. En la fotografía se le podía ver durmiendo sobre el pecho de Yuri, mientras el rubio sonreía alegremente a la cámara. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya desde que tomaron esa foto? Sus rostros infantiles hablaban por si solos.

No podía evitar sentirse un inútil, el alpha más inservible del planeta, una maldita basura, ¿cómo pudo permitir que a su omega le ocurriera algo tan terrible? La culpa no se le iba y le dolía, le carcomía el alma y lo único que podía hacer era mirar, mirar como cada día que pasaba lo perdía un poco más.

Esos recuerdos tranquilos, las caricias, las escandalosas risas y los inexpertos besos, todo eso le golpeó como un portazo en todo el rostro.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, al voltear la fotografía se percató que esta tenía escrita una corta frase en ruso; esa era la letra de Yuri.

 **Ya tebya lyublyu.** _(Te amo)_

Los pedazos de su corazón se quebraron aún más y las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir le empañaban la vista. Se volteó hacía Yuri quien dormía sobre al cama y aún con la foto en su mano se sentó a su lado. Dejándose llevar, inútilmente le preguntó:

—¿Acaso...acaso hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?

Como si realmente le hubiera escuchado, el recién nombrado comenzó a abrir sus hinchados ojos mostrando su intenso color esmeralda, mientras se revolvía entre las mantas al reconocer a la persona a su lado. Gesticuló una torpe sonrisa en sus labios.

—Beka, ¿cuando llegaste? No te escuché entrar. —habló sentándose en la cama con cuidado, soltando un quejido de dolor como si ya fuera todo un anciano. —Lo siento por mi mala cara, he dormido todo el día...y creo que podría seguir haciéndolo la verdad.

Así como un gato llevó sus manos a su rostro refregándose los ojos con brusquedad tratando de lucir un poco más despierto. Otabek sólo lo miraba sin decir una palabra, preguntándose si realmente todo esto era sólo una maldita pesadilla; sólo quería despertar ya.

Cada vez que visitaba a Yuri estaba un poco más delgado que antes, las muñecas que se le escapaban por la sudadera delataban su delgadez. Su piel no brillaba, su aliento era horrible por no haber comido nada durante todo el día y esos rubios cabellos que antes brillaban como el mismísimo sol, ahora lucían opacos y separados por la suciedad.

—¿Hace cuanto que no te das un baño, Yura? —preguntó intentado tragar el nudo de su garganta, pasando totalmente de lo que el omega le había dicho anteriormente.

—Em, no lo sé...—respondió llevando sus manos a su cabello para despeinarlo, haciendo una cara de asco al notar lo sucio que estaba. —Creo que hace un par de días, no lo recuerdo la verdad.

Por más que Yuri le repitiera a todo el mundo que estaba bien cada vez que le preguntaban como se sentía, estaba más que claro que tan solo era una mentira para no preocupar a nadie. Otabek no le creía, y si lo hiciera se pasaría de imbécil. ¿Qué persona que se encuentra realmente bien se niega a salir de su habitación y ni siquiera tiene ánimo de comer o darse un baño?

—Al menos deberías alimentarte bien, estás muy delgado.

—¿El cerdo te mando a decirmelo, cierto?

—Bueno, no hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que estás en los huesos. Si no te quieres bañar da igual, pero que comas es importante.—le regañaba dulcemente mientras tomaba esas pálidas manos entre las suyas, tratando de consolarlo con suaves caricias. Yuri sólo asentía sin prestar mayor atención a lo que le decía su amigo de toda la vida, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Al repasar su mirada por la habitación, se percató que tras la espalda de Otabek se encontraba una fotografía sobre la cama; al reconocerla el calor se le subió a la cabeza.

—Vaya, encontraste esa foto, no sabía en donde la había guardado. —habló con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se estiraba para tomarla entre sus manos. —Jaja, mira esas caras, éramos sólo unos niños.

Las palabras que salían de su boca no parecían estar conectadas con sus acciones. Mofándose del cabello de Otabek de esos tiempos y de su cara regordeta, comenzó a soltar lágrimas sin ni siquiera mover su rostro, lo cual sorprendió al moreno, quien casi por instinto lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus brazos y enterrando el rostro en la delgadez de su cuello.

Realmente estaba mal como para empezar a llorar mientras reía, y al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo estaba haciendo.

Acariciaba su pequeña espalda con sus manos tratando de calmarlo, pero los sollozos no cesaron durante un buen rato. Recordaba que habían pasado varios días para que Yuri se volviera a acostumbrar a tocarlo, estaba realmente afectado en los primeros días luego del incidente, tanto que no dejaba que ni Viktor se le acercara.

—Hueles a cigarrillo. —dijo el rubio sonriendo entre lágrimas, oliendo la chaqueta de cuerina de Otabek. —Creí que lo habías dejado ya.

Si bien se había prometido que dejaría de fumar y de beber, trabajar en un club nocturno rodeado de tentaciones y la música nublando sus pensamientos le ponía las cosas difíciles. Una cajetilla diaria para el maldito estrés y una cuantas cervezas para ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, santa rutina.

—Tú hueles a vainilla, como siempre...incluso si no te has bañado hace días. —le respondió con tono burlón, hundiendo más el rostro en su cuello. —Pero, ¿sabes? Se siente algo extraño, es demasiado fuerte...¿Acaso podría ser que estás enfermo?

Como una madre preocupada por su cachorro, llevó una de sus manos a la frente del rubio para comprobar su temperatura. Yuri sólo rodó los ojos burlándose de la excesiva preocupación del alpha y apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—No, no tengo fiebre Beka. Quizás sólo es porque se comienza a acercar mi celo, puede ser eso, no exageres.

Otabek no estaba tan seguro de eso, según sus cálculos aún faltaba para la llegada de su celo, además jamás había percibido ese aroma en Yuri durante todos los años que habían estado juntos, pero al ver como arrugaba su frentecita y inflaba sus mejillas como un niño malcriado, decidió no seguir insistiendo; quizás era él quien estaba equivocado y su olfato estaba fallando. Además habían cosas más importantes que hacer y de las cuales preocuparse, como convencer a Yuri de comer aunque sea un poco y que de una ves por todas se sacara toda la mugre de su cuerpo; lo cual no fue tan complicado luego de amenazarlo con que lo tiraría a la bañera con ropa y todo si no salía de la cama.

Los minutos pasaban volando mientras conversaban animadamente en la habitación. Luego de obligarlo a bañarse, Otabek se preocupó de secar su cabello y de peinarlo por él, lo cual al menor parecía gustarte demasiado, tanto que a pesar de haber dormido durante todo el día ya se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos por las relajantes caricias.

Pero aún faltaban lo más importante, comer la deliciosa comida que Viktor había preparado especialmente para su adorado hermanito, celebrando que después de días al fin se dignaba a cenar junto a ellos en la mesa.

El frío comenzaba a sentirse mientras más avanzaban las horas y el cielo se oscurecía avisando la llegada de la noche, y que mejor que comenzar la cena en familia que con una tradicional sopa Borsch. Viktor no podía dejar de mirar a su querido hermano menor comer lo que había preparado para él, y con una emoción exagerada comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por los bordes de su rostro mientras el rubio lo empujaba como podía y le golpeaba con la cuchara, Yuuri y Otabek sólo reían divertidos por la situación, pero en el fondo estaban igual de emocionados que el peli plata.

Era un pequeño avance, un pequeño vislumbro de una luz después de todo el sufrimiento que se instaló en sus vidas.

El plato principal consistía en Macarrones a lo Marinero y los elogios no tardaron en llegar, Yuuri parecía ser el más feliz y orgulloso de su esposo, quien además de ser una leyenda viva dentro del mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, también resultaba ser un excelente cocinero.

Para finalizar la cena como correspondía ya se comenzaban a servir los pequeños platillos con un trozo de Babka de Cereza sobre ellos y una modesta taza de té para acompañar. Aquel era el postre favorito de Yuri y se le podía notar perfectamente en la carita, en los ojos que le brillaban como las estrellas al ver esas esferas rojas sobre la tarta y por como ya comenzaba a gritarle a Viktor que le pasara la salsa de chocolate para rociarle encima. El peli plata no era demasiado bueno con las cosas dulces así que el japonés se encargó de prepararlo, y sabía cuanto le encantaba ese postre a su cuñado, así que tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo lo cocinó con mucho esmero.

—Amor, esto está buenísimo. —le elogió Viktor a su esposo con lagrimitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Si, es cierto, está muy rico. —le apoyó Otabek con su característica seriedad mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

Una escena que hizo sonreír tiernamente al japonés. Cada una de las personas sentadas en la mesa eran tan especiales para él, tanto como Viktor su esposo, Otabek como el novio de su cuñado y obviamente ese chico de cabellos dorados, que por más que su relación en un comienzo no fue del todo buena habían aprendido poco a poco a comprenderse y por qué no, también a quererse.

Y sólo faltaba la opinión más importante (como difícil) para el cocinero de tan deliciosa tarta, la de ese adolescente gruñón sentado a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, que lindos son. —tuvo que sacarse sus lentes para limpiarlos por las lágrimas que le comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos debido a la emoción, las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. —¿Y tú Yurio que opinas...de...

El japonés no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando vio a Yuri cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, lucía pálido y trataba de ahogar unas arcadas en su garganta. Nadie podría creer que hace tan sólo unos segundos estaba tan contento por probar su postre favorito.

—Yura, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Otabek levantándose de la silla lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo.

Comenzó a acariciar la pequeña espalda tratando de calmar su malestar pero el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo Viktor no lo estaba ayudando en nada, incluso lo hacía poner más nervioso. No dejaba de llamarlo desesperadamente mientras Yuuri le trataba de calmar y le hacía señales a Otabek para que le acompañara al baño.

—¡Mierda, viejo! ¿te puedes callar sólo por un seg...

Por más que quiso, no logró terminar su frase llena de enojo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la cena en su garganta, se echó a correr en dirección hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras él de un sólo portazo, dejando un silencio en el comedor y el sonido de sus arcadas de fondo.

* * *

—Ya se durmió. —hablo el japonés cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Yuri.

—Quizás…quizás la sopa le hizo mal, todo es culpa mía, mi pobre Yurio. —sollozaba escandalosamente Viktor ocultando su rostro entre sus finas manos.

Otabek se había quedado pensativo, como si no estuviera ahí sentando en el salón realmente. Había algo extraño en todo esto y las piezas que hace unos momentos se negó a analizar ahora comenzaban a tomar forma, dejando ver un escenario que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Otabek, ¿podría ser que…has notado algún cambio en el aroma de Yurio?—le preguntó el japonés, temiendo que sus sospechas de días fueran ciertas.

Sólo las parejas destinadas tenían la capacidad de percibir el aroma especial de su amante como también cualquier cambio en él, incluso antes de que la misma persona se diera cuenta. El inusual aroma a menta mezclado con vainilla que desprendía Yuri parecía ya tener un motivo, pero las tres personas presentes se negaban a creerlo del todo.

—La verdad es que sí. —respondió. —Desde el primer día que lo conocí, Yuri siempre ha tenido un aroma a vainilla, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte y…era algo como parecido a la menta.

El rostro de Viktor se opacó como un cielo tormentoso al escuchar aquellas palabras, incluso más que antes.

Es que claro, el kazajo no tenía como saber algo al respecto, él jamás había percibido el aroma de su omega embarazado.

—Tú…no sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?

En realidad no lo sabía, todo eso era nuevo para él; pero al ver los rostros del matrimonio supo al instante de lo que se trataba, incluso cuando no le habían dicho nada, sólo faltaba encajar las piezas como en un rompecabezas. El sueño excesivo y las nauseas no eran una casualidad.

Su mirada se fijó en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amado, y con tan sólo imaginarlo lo supo, su instinto de alpha se lo estaba diciendo a gritos.

—Lo más probable es que Yurio…que él...esté en cinta.

La reacción de Viktor ante la torpe respuesta del kazajo fue suficiente para darle a entender que estaba en lo correcto. Había golpeado la mesa de centro con tanta fuerza que si no fuera porque era de madera, quizás se hubiera hecho trizas.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir algo como eso a su amado hermano?, se preguntaba el ruso.

¡Tan sólo tenía quince años! Aún le quedaba un año para terminar la escuela y toda una vida por delante, quería verlo disfrutar de su juventud un poco más, incluso regañarlo por llegar a altas horas de la noche, por el olor a alcohol en sus ropas y por responderle insolentemente, pero ahora…todo eso había sido cambiado por la imagen de él con un enorme vientre y rodeado de pañales sucios.

Podía sentir que hace tan sólo unos días aún le ayudaba a su madre a cuidarlo, a prepararle la leche y hacerlo a dormir en su cunita allá en su natal Moscú.

Sentía la rabia nublarle los sentidos, tanto que ya había comenzado a ponerse su abrigo para ir tras el desgraciado que se había atrevido a arruinarle la vida a su hermano, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde buscarlo ni mucho menos de como se llamaba. Las pocas características que Yuri había revelado a la policía no habían sido suficientes para descubrir su identidad, además la autoridad tampoco había puesto mucho esmero en aquello, tanto que ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de hacerle los exámenes correspondientes, después de todo la violación de omegas eran casi pan de cada día.

Mientras el japonés intentaba detenerlo como podía y luchaba por hacerlo entrar en razón, el sonido de una puerta los interrumpió.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba complemente hecho trizas, con las lágrimas inundando su pálido rostro y apretando con fuerza la tela de su pijama. Era ese chico, quien ahora era consciente de que posiblemente cargaba en su vientre un bebé; el resultado de la peor de sus pesadillas.

—Lo siento, de verdad…lo siento tanto…

¿En que clase de mundo de mierda vivimos qué la misma sociedad hace pensar a la víctima ser responsable de ser violada?

Al parecer algo estamos haciendo mal.


	2. Parte II: Pequeños latidos

El silencio era demasiado incómodo como para que una de las cuatro personas en el automóvil se atreviera a decir algo, cualquier cosa.

El enojo de Viktor volvía el ambiente casi irrespirable y los sollozos de su esposo se volvían una melodía repetida. En el asiento trasero iba el menor de los rusos descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventanilla, aunque no miraba nada realmente; sólo trataba de distraerse por un momento. Se había prometido mantenerse fuerte para Yuri, tanto que no se atrevió a derramar ni una sola lágrima ni de demostrar su enojo, sólo se limitaba a consolar como podía al omega y los miembros de la familia.

La noche había sido complicada y se podía notar en sus rostros cansados, agotados. Tratar de calmar a ambos hermanos rusos había sido la parte más difícil, porque mientras el rubio no dejaba de llorar y de maldecir la vida entre los brazos del japonés, Viktor había salido del departamento sin rumbo alguno, gritando lleno de furia por las calles desiertas, siendo seguido de cerca por Otabek quien le cuidaba el paso. No lo iba a interrumpir, porque en el fondo deseaba hacer lo mismo, incluso más que él.

Ahora todos iban camino al hospital para que le hicieran los exámenes a Yuri, tenían que de una vez por todas salir de esa duda que les rondaba en la cabeza. Necesitaban saber si es que acaso era verdad que el menor llevaba una criatura creciendo en su interior desde aquél fatídico día, y de alguna forma, todos se aferraban a esa posibilidad de que todo fuera nada más ni nada menos que un simple susto, deseaban en el fondo que todo volviera a ser como antes.

¿Acaso...estaba mal pensar así?

El viaje se hacía algo extenso por la complicaciones del camino, la nieve cubría el pavimento casi por completo y algunas calles estaban cortadas, así que más de una vez tendrían que cambiar de dirección. El frío era casi insoportable a medida que pasaban las horas y la poca gente que transitaba por las calles estaba cubierta hasta las orejas con muchas capas de ropa; el invierno se dejaba sentir con toda su fuerza en la primera semana de diciembre.

El tiempo no ayudaba para nada al malestar de Yuuri, ya que después de la situación de la noche pasada se había desmayado en la madrugada y sentía su cuerpo debilitado. El estrés no era bueno para su embarazo, perfectamente lo sabía, así que aprovecharía la ocasión para visitar al médico y hacerse una revisión.

Pensando en su futuro hijo, inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre abultado como si deseara protegerlo de algo, y miró a su cuñado por el retrovisor.

Por más que le mirara y le mirara, para sus ojos seguía siendo sólo un niño que recién había comenzado a vivir. Se preguntaba si es que podría soportar lo que un embarazo significaba así como las dificultades de criar un bebé cuando ni siquiera sabía bien como cuidarse a sí mismo. No era una tarea fácil, ni mucho menos un juego; era una vida que dependería por muchos años de él y acapararía toda su atención. Pero eso no era todo, porque esa criatura que posiblemente crecía en su interior, era el fruto de una violación que le recordaría por siempre aquella situación y que portaría los genes de ese bastardo que le arruinó la vida.

Sabía que detrás de esa actitud rebelde, se escondía un Yuri muy susceptible, fácilmente quebrantable y muy emotivo, que tal vez no podría resistir.

 _«Ojala se tratara de una simple equivocación»_ , pensó, sintiendo una culpa que le hacía presión en el pecho y soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor. No quería pensar aquello, pero Yuri ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento para su corta edad.

El viaje había sido largo pero sin mayores problemas, pero cuando al fin habían llegado a su destino, la nieve volvía a caer una vez más y de alguna forma todo se sentía tan deprimente, tanto que les formaba un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Nadie decía nada, sólo caminaban en silencio por los pasillos que olían a desinfectante y por donde gente se movía de un lado a otro, algunos preocupados, otros notablemente enfermos, otros riendo.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta bajo el cartel que decía con letras grandes _maternidad y obstetricia,_ al menor se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo y comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Todo eso sumado a las ganas de vomitar que le provocaba el olor del hospital, le hicieron sentir que comenzaba a desvanecerse ahí mismo. Jamás se había imaginado que cruzaría aquella puerta tan pronto y por tal horrible situación, no se le había pasado por la cabeza alguna vez, todo era tan nuevo para él.

Mientras Viktor y Yuuri se encargaban de confirmar su llegada con la secretaría, la pareja de adolescentes se sentó en las sillas esperando a que les llamaran para entrar a la consulta y para evitar que Yuri se desmayara.

Otabek fue por un té caliente de la máquina expendedora que estaba frente a ellos y se lo entregó al omega, quien lo recibió sin mirarlo a la cara, sólo gesticuló un casi inaudible gracias. Estaba demasiado nervioso que no le salían las palabras, se podía notar por la forma en la que temblaba y cambiaba de posición sus piernas cada diez segundos como un niño inquieto, además, tener a Otabek a su lado sin decir ni una palabra no ayudaba a calmarlo. ¿Podría ser que acaso estaba enfadado con él?

Bastante ya le había soportado, mucho ya le había cuidado desde que eran tan sólo unos niños, pero aún así no podía evitar dudar de que permanecería a su lado en el caso de que sí estuviera embarazado de otro alpha que no era él. De seguro su orgullo se vería sumamente afectado, tanto que finalmente le dejaría de querer y se alejaría de él gradualmente al pasar el tiempo.

No quería eso por nada del mundo.

Yuri le miró de reojo y sus miedos se vieron incrementados al verle el rostro serio y la mirada dura, fuerte, que no se despegaba de la máquina frente a ellos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tal vez ya estaba pensando en como dejarlo si ese fuera el caso, incluso tal vez ya planeaba volver a Kazajistán junto a sus padres y sus hermanos, o quizás sólo estaba siendo muy paranoico. Sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, tenía tanto que pensar y se sentía agobiado, frustrado, con un nudo en su garganta que no quería desaparecer.

—Yuri Nikiforov. —se escuchó decir a la enfermera con voz fuerte, volviendo a revisar los papeles en sus manos como asegurándose de haber leído correctamente el nombre del paciente.

El momento ya había llegado, e incluso todos los presentes de habían dado cuenta, menos el chico de cabellos rubios por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. La enfermera repitió una vez más su nombre, y si no hubiera sido por Otabek que lo tomó de los hombros para despertarlo, no le habría escuchado.

La gente que se encontraba en la sala de espera al percatarse de que Yuri era tan joven, comenzaron a mirarlos a ambos como si fueran algún tipo de bicho extraño, unos extraterrestres. Lo que menos habían querido era llamar la atención, pero ya era imposible que quitaran al mirada sobre ellos. La gente murmuraba por lo bajo, otros incluso reían, lo cual a Yuri le provocaba unas ganas de matarlos a todos, ¿que sabían ellos sobre él como para reírse? No era el primer omega que esperaba sentado en esas sillas, no entendía el porqué de tal escandalo.

El moreno pudo sentir la incomodidad en sus ojitos esmeraldas vidriosos, en su ceño fruncido. Le tomó de las manos llamando su atención y le miró a los ojos, tratando de decirle con su mirada que estaba ahí para él, y que todo estaría bien. Se levantaron y caminaron a la consulta siguiéndole el paso a la enfermera, en silencio, tratando de alguna forma apoyarse mutuamente, preparándose para lo que les tuviera preparado el destino una vez que cruzaran aquella puerta de la consulta.

* * *

Para la sorpresa de ambos adolescentes, la doctora que los recibió era bastante joven y lucía alegre, como esas personas recién egresadas de la universidad que _(¿aún?)_ aman lo que hacen. Se levantó de su silla para tenderle la mano a ambos.

—Adelante, tomen asiento por favor. —dijo señalando las sillas frente a su ordenado escritorio, luego volvió a sentarse. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Ambos se quedaron mudos, como si de pronto se hubieran olvidado de todas las palabras. Yuri miró a Otabek con el rostro de un gatito mojado, esperando que hablara por él. La señal fue recibida exitosamente por el mayor, quien le tomó de una de sus manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Necesitamos saber si Yuri esta esperando un bebé. Tiene varios síntomas, pero de todas formas puede ser una equivocación.

La joven los miró sorprendida y leyó una vez más los datos del paciente. Inevitablemente soltó un suspiro al leer la edad de Yuri, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada reprochadora.

—¿Son pareja?

—Si. —respondió el moreno. —Somos destinados.

—Ya veo...—dijo la doctora escribiendo algunas cosas mientras analizaba con la mirada al menor. Se puso de pie y sacó una de las batas celestes que colgaban del perchero, luego se dirigió a Yuri. —Necesito que te quites la ropa en el vestidor del fondo, no es necesario que sea toda la ropa, con la parte de abajo bastará, y luego te subes a la silla obstétrica. Nosotros vamos a salir por un momento.

Otabek no entendía porqué querría hablar a solas con él, pero de todas formas le siguió a la habitación colindante, la cual era bastante pequeña y tenía sólo un escritorio con tres sillas idéntico al de la otra habitación. Se sentaron en silencio, hasta que la doctora comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué motivo no has marcado a tu pareja? —le preguntó seriamente, y como para agregarle más seriedad, apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

La pregunta le había tomado volando bajo, porque no se había puesto a pensar en que responder en una situación así; ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de asumir bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sido tan sorpresivo que no lo podía procesar del todo aún. Se demoró algunos segundos en formular alguna respuesta coherente, hasta que decidió decirle la verdad.

—La verdad es que nosotros...jamás hemos tenido relaciones.

La doctora se preguntaba en su cabeza cuantas más sorpresas estaban por venir, pero de alguna forma ya se podía imaginar lo que ocurría.

—¿Entonces?

Otabek hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar, la situación era bastante difícil de explicar después de todo el sufrimiento que habían tenido que pasar.

Con su característica calma, le comenzó relatar lo que ocurrió aquél inolvidable día, el momento de la violación. La joven lo escuchaba atentamente, contagiándose de la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos marrones que contrarrestaban con el rostro estoico de Otabek.

Tan impactada estaba, que incluso por un momento se había olvidado de seguir escribiendo en su talonario, porque si bien era común escuchar sobre las violaciones a omegas, jamás le había tocado atender a uno, que para su suerte, tenía a un alpha demasiado compresivo (y también enamorado) a su lado.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, ambos volvieron a la consulta donde un Yuri esperaba tranquilamente sentado en esa extraña silla, tapando su parte baja con la bata y dudando si subir sus piernas a las plataformas a sus lados.

—Por favor, necesito que subas las piernas. —le ordenó dulcemente la joven, a lo cual el omega obedeció dudoso, mirando a Otabek quien se encontraba de pie junto a él tomándole una de sus manos.

La mujer preparaba el transductor para comenzar con la ecografía que los sacaría de sus dudas, siendo observada atentamente por ambos, quienes se preguntaban si realmente iba a introducir aquella sonda en Yuri.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, el omega soltó un quejido cuando sintió aquel extraño aparato dentro de él y apretó aún más la mano morena del alpha, quien se mantenía relajado (en lo posible) para él.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que finalmente algo apareció en la pantalla.

—Efectivamente, sus sospechas eran acertadas. —dijo la doctora, señalando en la pantalla una pequeña esfera. —Ese es tú bebé, Yuri. Bueno, lo que algún día lo será, con el tiempo comenzará a parecerse más a uno.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, no del todo y sus caras demostraban su estupor.

Yuri comenzó a reírse nervioso mientras unas solitarias gotitas bajaban por sus mejillas, ni siquiera sabía bien él porqué de su llanto, y por más que quería detenerse, le resultaba imposible. Tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que lo hacían marearse, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, pero clara tenía una pregunta, ¿que demonios iba a hacer ahora?

—Tienes recién 5 semanas, es pequeño aún. —le dijo a la pareja, tecleando en el ordenador y utilizando el _mouse_ para marcar algunas cosas en la ecografía. —Todo parece estar en orden hasta ahora, incluso ya se pueden escuchar sus latidos.

Sin siquiera preguntarles, le subió el volumen a los pequeños parlantes sobre el escritorio, dejando escuchar unos pequeños _bum, bum_ que se repetían una y otra vez, esos eran los latidos de la vida que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Otabek sólo pudo besar la frente pálida del omega, hundiendo su nariz en esos cabellos del sol. Quería llorar tanto como él, pero se contuvo como pudo. Miles de imágenes y pensamientos lo invadían al ver esa pequeña bolita en la pantalla, imaginando como seria un futuro a su lado. A pesar de que acababa de saber de su existencia, incluso si no llevaría su sangre en las venas, ya había comenzado a pensarlo, ¿era eso posible?

—Sólo hay un problema. —dijo llamando la atención de ambos. —Estás demasiado delgado, y también tu contextura aún es muy pequeña, sería un problema que llegaras al día del parto en este estado, incluso hay probabilidades de que no lo resistas; así que te recetaré unas vitaminas para ti y tu bebé, asegúrate de no olvidarlas y de comer adecuadamente. El embarazo a tan corta edad también es un riesgo, así que debes cuidarte mucho en los primeros tres meses si no quieres tener un aborto espontáneo.

Ambos asintieron, pero Yuri no lo hizo tan seguro como el moreno, su cara se había tornado seria al escuchar esa advertencia.

—Eso sería todo, puedes vestirte. —le habló sonriente al rubio. —Otabek, ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

Ambos volvieron a la pequeña sala mientras esperaban que Yuri se terminara de vestir, al parecer la doctora tenía cosas importantes que decirle.

—No debes marcarlo por nada del mundo. —le advirtió, provocando una cara de asombro en Otabek.

—¿Por cuál motivo?

Se acomodó en su silla una vez más, soltando un suspiro.

—Si él es marcado por otro alpha que no sea el padre del bebé, lo más probable es que su cuerpo lo rechace, incluso hasta el punto de provocarle la muerte. Que ambos sean destinados no influye en esto, es sólo un método de defensa que desarrollan los omegas durante el embarazo, pero estoy segura de que sabrás controlarte. —le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.—Pero eso no significa que otros también sean capaces de hacerlo. Al no tener una marca en su cuello es como si estuviera dando a entender que aún no tiene pareja, y que por eso cualquiera puede tener relaciones con él; deben tener mucho cuidado. También sería buena idea que Yuri usara un collar, así para evitar que lo que te dije suceda.

—Me aseguraré de que lo haga. No permitiré que nada le suceda ni a él ni a nuestro hijo.

La seguridad que transmitía en sus palabras Otabek convencieron a la joven, quien sólo pudo entregarle una sonrisa sincera. Era inusual toparse en la vida con alphas como él, y más en esos tiempos.

* * *

Yuri se había guardado la noticia de su embarazo hasta llegar al departamento, todo para asegurarse de que Viktor no tuviera una reacción exagerada en público y armara un escandalo en medio del hospital. Una decisión muy acertada, porque en cuanto le contó comenzó a entrar en pánico, caminando de un lado a otro por todo el salón.

El japonés tuvo una reacción más tranquila, pero eso no significaba que no estaba preocupado. El futuro que se venía con dos nuevos bebés en un departamento tan pequeño lo ponía nervioso, dudando si su cuñado sería capaz de soportarlo; habían demasiadas cosas que pensar.

Se habían sentado en el sillón a conversar sobre el futuro de Yuri, en las cosas que habría que comprar y en como harían mas dinero para ello. Otabek por su parte decidió conseguir otro empleo aparte del club nocturno, todo para recibir como se merecía al nuevo bebé.

Y así con el pasar de las horas las cosas se comenzaban a calmar, Viktor ya había asumido el hecho de que su pequeño hermano traería un bebé al mundo al igual que su esposo, incluso se podía decir que estaba emocionado, fantaseando e imaginando a ambos primos jugando juntos, correteando por el pasillo. Los dias de escuela, los cumpleaños lleno de niños, las noches leyendo cuentos para llamar al sueño, todo eso se comenzaba a sentir más cerca que nunca.

Pero había algo que se les estaba olvidando, lo más importante; la opinión de Yuri, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación encerrado en su habitación a oscuras, metido entre las sábanas tratando de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

No sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que tenía miedo, mucho miedo; porque lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un juego, no era como cuando jugaba a las muñecas de pequeño, que una vez que se aburría de ellas simplemente las desechaba, esto era muy diferente. La casi invisible bolita que llevaba en su interior era una vida, una criatura que llevaba más de un mes ahí y que disfrutaba de su calor totalmente gratis, y que en pocos meses dependería completamente de él...

Si es que así lo decidía.

La palabra aborto le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que llegaron del hospital, porque a pesar de que todos a su al rededor ya habían asumido la noticia de una buena manera, el aún no podía hacerlo, no estaba seguro de poder amar a esa criatura que llevaría los genes del maldito que lo violó.

Posiblemente sería idéntico a él, con sus mismos cabellos negros, incluso estaba la posibilidad de que tuviera esa misma mirada oscura, asquerosa, repulsiva. No sabría que hacer si fuera la viva imagen de ese animal, no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no podría soportarlo.

Unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar lo atacaron al recordar aquel día, haciéndolo correr una vez más al baño. Ni siquiera había comido tanto, pero estuvo un buen rato con la cara metida en el retrete expulsando hasta el más mínimo contenido de su estómago.

—Patético. —se dijo para sí mismo, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Así se sentía, patético, miserable. ¿Era esto a lo que le llamaban el _karma_? Tal vez debería haber sido un poco más amable con todos, haber maldecido menos, haber amado más.

Se levantó del frío suelo de cerámico para lavarse los restos de vomito en su boca, sin ánimo alguno. Se quedó largos minutos mirando su demacrado rostro en el espejo, admirando sus oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y tocando sus labios partidos. Él, quien siempre se había preocupado de lucir increíble todo el tiempo, ¿en que momento se había convertido en esto? Y para más desgracia, ahora cargaba en su vientre un bebé, que pronto le llenaría su piel de estrías, que hincharía su plano pecho, que le traería muchas más madrugadas en el retrete, que alborotaría aún más sus hormonas y que incluso, podría provocarle la muerte.

Llevó ambas manos a su aún plano vientre, imaginando como se vería en algunos meses más. No podría ir más a la escuela, no luciendo como una pelota, tal vez ni siquiera podría terminar el último año que le quedaba. Sus días despreocupados, sus tardes jugando videojuegos, sus entrenamientos de patinaje sobre hielo, su vida haciendo lo que quería, sin preocuparse de nada; ahora todo eso se le sería arrebatado...incluso Otabek; porque por más que actuara como si todo estuviera en orden, lo conocía tan bien que podría jurar que estaba aún más nervioso que él.

No estaba seguro de que poder soportarlo, y menos una vez que él se fuera, porque lo más seguro es que eso haría en cuanto viera los cambios físicos y emocionales que le provocaría el embarazo. No había ninguna conexión entre el bebé y él, ¿cómo podría amarlo? De seguro con el pasar del tiempo lo dejaría, lo abandonaría para comenzar su vida en otro lugar con alguien que sí le pueda dar un hijo propio, y mientras tanto él, se quedaría ahí siendo aún más miserable cada día, teniendo que aguantar los comentarios malintencionados, las burlas, el rechazo de la sociedad por el hecho de haber sido violado.

—Todo es tú culpa. —habló una vez más, enterrando sus largas uñas en su vientre. Era imposible que le escuchara, pero necesitaba culpar a alguien, quien sea, cualquier cosa.

La rabia que sentía lo estaba cegando, tanto que era incapaz de sentir el dolor en su piel rasgada que comenzaba a sangrar levemente bajo sus uñas. Soltó un grito ahogado, desesperado, sentía como se le apretaba el pecho de la angustia al imaginar lo que le estaba esperando, y lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse en el suelo tirando con fuerza sus rubios cabellos. No sabía que hacer desde ahora, sólo quería morir y ya, huir para siempre, escapar de su miserable destino y llevarse consigo aquellos pequeños latidos que se repetían en su cabeza una, otra vez. ¿Cómo podría cuidar de ellos, si no podía ni siquiera sentir los propios?

Entre su desesperación, logró divisar sobre el pequeño mueble a su lado unas tijeras que descansaban ahí inocentemente; tal vez le habían estado esperando ahí siempre, sedientas de su sangre.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque no era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Quitarse la vida era una opción que venía considerando hace tiempo, pero jamás había encontrado el valor de clavar esas cuchillas...hasta ahora.

Tambaleante logró ponerse de pie, camino hacía ellas y las tomó entre sus manos. Apuntó directamente a su yugular, ya no tenía porque dudar, necesitaba algo rápido y certero, algo que le asegurara la muerte a él y a lo que crecía en su interior. Su corazón latía agitado, las lágrimas se le escurrían por la cara, y por más que sonara extraño, jamás se había sentido tan vivo en esos quince años.

Ya no habría más dolor, las pesadillas ya no le atormentarían en su sueño eterno, el calvario de ese día ya no le podría alcanzar en el más allá y de sólo imaginarlo se sentía pleno, en paz.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras la sangre comenzaba a bajar por su delgado cuello, pero no era suficiente. Sólo logró provocarse un ligero corte, no tan profundo cómo lo que estaba buscando, ya que no había sido capaz de continuar, no cuando la criatura en su vientre luchaba por vivir, defendiéndose incluso de su propia madre quien le quería hacer desaparecer.

Un calor y dolor punzante se agudizó en su abdomen haciéndolo caer al suelo y en su pecho a su omega gritar de dolor, porque una parte de él lo llamaba a proteger esa pequeña vida, mientras que la otra ya le quería matar.

El blanco piso del baño tenía dibujada las siluetas rojas de sus manos y el frío le comenzaba a doler en su semi desnudo cuerpo. Si no moría desangrado, quizás moriría de hipotermia por no lograr ponerse de pie, pensó.

Y así podría haber sido si no fuera por Otabek, quien había entrado a la habitación de Yuri, buscándole por todos lados al sentir como su pecho se contraía avisándole que algo andaba mal. Le llamó varias veces al no encontrarlo, haciéndolo temer lo peor.

Miró de reojo a la puerta entreabierta del baño encontrándose con unos pies descalzos que se dejaban ver tímidamente desde el otro lado, haciéndolo correr desesperado.

La verdad es que se había imaginado varías cosas, pero nada relacionado con lo que sus ojos se habían tenido que encontrar; no con el cuerpo de Yuri tendido en el suelo marcado con rasguños en su vientre y ni con el olor a sangre fresca en el ambiente. Esto era mil veces peor.

—¡Yuri!

* * *

 _Intenté hablar sobre este tema lo más realista que pude, porque he leído muchas historias donde prácticamente el aborto no es una opción, lo tocan como algo impensado cuando es mucho más común de lo que muchos creen. Con esto no estoy diciendo que sea correcto o no, simplemente me he basado en experiencias de personas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y en que cuando la desesperación te logra cegar, la mayoría no se detiene a pensar si lo que está haciendo está bien o mal, sólo lo hace y ya._

 _No a todos les ha tocado fácil._


	3. Parte III: Decisión

Cuando Otabek despertó, se encontró rodeado de un ambiente sereno y acogedor. El olor a vainilla que se colaba por su nariz le incentivó al fin a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con el chico a quien tanto amaba, el responsable de ese dulce aroma.

El atardecer teñía por completo la habitación, permitiéndole ver el rostro pálido de Yuri pigmentado de un color anaranjado. Su respiración era tranquila y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, deslumbrándolo con sus largas y rubias pestañas. Se le veía pleno, disfrutando de un sueño tranquilo después de muchos días, semanas incluso.

Cuando se intentó mover, se percató que le había estado abrazado de la cintura bajo las mantas todo este tiempo, colando una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. Acarició sus cabellos con dulzura, oliendo el olor del shampoo en ellos y de alguna forma se sentía demasiado cómodo debido al sentir de la piel porcelana del omega, la que le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en la zona de su estómago y le sacaba una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Quería permanecer ahí eternamente...pero no era momento para eso, no ahora.

El recuerdo de cuando le encontró desmayado en el frío suelo del baño, le golpeó sin piedad borrando el leve atisbo de felicidad y ternura del momento, cambiándolo por una presión en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando le vio ahí, volvía a sentir vivir de nuevo ese día que tanto quería olvidar. Fue como sacudir el polvo acumulado de ese doloroso recuerdo, donde aún vivía la cruda imagen de un Yuri recientemente violado, desnudo y ensangrentado por las heridas en su cuerpo, con la carita empapada en lágrimas, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, soltando gemidos de dolor. Porque quien haya sido el maldito que le ultrajó, costaba creer que fuera un ser humano, ese era el ataque de una bestia llena de odio.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, él ahora se sentía culpable. Sí, culpable, por no haber prestado más atención a quien tanto quería, por no haberlo escuchado. Sólo se había dejado llevar por la reciente noticia del embarazo, tomando el silencio del omega como una señal de que todo estaba en orden; pero no era así, se estaba ahogando por dentro con sus dudas y miedos, con la incertidumbre sobre su futuro próximo, completamente desorientado por la repentina responsabilidad que cargaba en sus pequeños hombros, la cual finalmente terminó por hundirlo en el descontrol de sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí dormido entre sus brazos, luciendo tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero las pruebas estaban ahí, escondidas bajo los improvisados parches que le colocó sobre las heridas curadas por sus manos. A pesar de haber recuperado la conciencia, Yuri no se quejó en ningún momento por el dolor que le provocaba el alcohol sobre sus rasguños, menos se quejó cuando Otabek le desvistió y lo sumergió en la bañera para quitarle la sangre de su cuerpo. Estaba como muerto en vida, con sus hermosos ojos verde-azules desorientados y opacados por la pena.

Lo único que escucho salir de esos labios fue algo que hubiera preferido no escuchar, porque él en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Perdóname, por favor. —fue lo que dijo, mientras pequeñas gotitas provenientes de sus ojos se perdían en el agua levemente enrojecida de la bañera.

Lo repetía, una y otra vez, cada vez más dolido, cada vez un poco mas ahogado, esperando un regaño de parte de Otabek el cual nunca llegó; sólo recibía más caricias en su cabello mojado y palabras de consuelo, tan tiernas que al contrario de hacerlo sentir más relajado le provocaban ganas de llorar, porque no se sentía merecedor de ellas ni del cariño incondicional que le entregaba Otabek, no después de tratar de quitarse la vida y intentar abandonarlo luego de todo lo que habían tenido que vivir.

Cuando el baño había terminado y como común rutina, el mayor le secó el cabello y le hizo una linda trenza, recordando los tiempos donde de pequeño practicaba y practicaba, una y otra vez para peinar esos cabellos del sol.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre fue así, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el y para él, procurando mantener esa dulce sonrisa en el pálido rostro que tanto amaba y ver brillar esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, llenos de vida. Hasta en el más mínimo rincón de sus memorias Yuri estaba ahí, su amor le pertenecía por completo, su alma, sus sueños, su vida entera; pero por desgracia él aún no le entendía, incluso dudaba de su cariño, alejándolo por el temor a que él le abandonara antes.

—Si quieres dejarme, hazlo ya. —le dijo.—Si sigues haciendo todo esto, me va a doler más cuando te vayas.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama admirándose mutuamente las caras. Otabek le peinaba hacía atrás los cabellos recién lavados con su mano izquierda, pero ni siquiera esas duras palabras le hicieron detenerse, mucho menos hacer una mueca de asombro, su rostro se mantenía estoico como siempre y sus ojos le miraban como si fuera lo más bello en todo el planeta.

Al contrario de lo que el menor esperaba, Otabek le atrajo con sus grandes brazos un poco más cerca, depositando un tierno beso en su frente descubierta.

—No lo haré. —susurró contra la piel porcelana, aspirando de paso su aroma de vainilla. —No cuentes con eso.

Las lágrimas de rabia se comenzaron a acumular en los ojos de Yuri, quien le respondió empujándolo con sus brazos, repartiendo débiles puñetazos por todo el pecho moreno esperando que lo dejara ir; pero no podía contra los fuertes brazos de Otabek que le aprisionaban con ternura.

Quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, golpearlo por ser tan lindo con él, por no hacer caso a su advertencia y por asumir una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, por quedarse junto a él a pesar de cargar en su vientre con un hijo de otra persona.

Por más que lo intentara, no lograba zafarse de su agarre y comenzó a gritar enfurecido, con las lágrimas y el agua proveniente de su nariz recorriéndole la cara.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba llorando, pero es que simplemente no había ningún motivo para detenerse.

—¡Maldición, Otabek! —le gritó contra su pecho ahora empapado con sus lágrimas. Se le escuchaba dolido, alterado. —¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué mierda eres así conmigo, grandísimo idiota!? ¡No tienes porqué quedarte junto a alguien sucio como yo, no tienes motivo para arruinar tu vida de esa manera!

Los golpes volvían, pero estos estaban ahora acompañados de palabras feas, palabras que Otabek no le quería escuchar decir. No aguantaba oír como se denigraba a sí mismo, hablando de una suciedad inexistente en su persona y tratándose como la peor mierda en el mundo. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba roto, agobiado y desesperado, pero lo que más le dolía era que tratara de ahuyentarlo, rechazando su amor y dudar de lo que le había repetido por tanto tiempo.

Yuri lloró mucho, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido en sus brazos. Contradictorio a sus dichos y a sus ordenes de que se alejara de él, Yuri le había mantenido abrazado fuertemente mientras lloraba, temiendo que realmente lo hiciera y se fuera para siempre.

Ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro después de tanto tiempo y de tantos momentos; menos en una situación como por la que estaban pasando y Otabek perfectamente lo sabía, sabía que el ruso le necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba de su apoyo en todo momento y de su estabilidad que sólo él le podía dar; pero tampoco era algún tipo de superhéroe, él también sentía miedo por la situación tan nueva que le estaba tocando vivir y se sentía tan inexperto, tan vulnerable y sin saber con seguridad si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no.

No tenía tanta experiencia en bebés, a excepción de los dias que pasó junto al menor de sus hermanos en Kazajistán; pero ya casi no lograba recordarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

¿Realmente sería de ayuda para Yuri alguien como él, alguien sin experiencia alguna?

Con esa duda rondándole en la cabeza, debió dejar a un Yuri ya dormido sobre la cama cuando ya estaba por anochecer, cuando el cielo naranjo que alumbraba la habitación ya se tornaba más oscuro y que le avisaba que ya debía irse a trabajar por más que no quisiera, por más que deseara quedarse ahí mimando al rubio un poco más y no dejarlo sólo nunca más, en ningún momento.

Con suavidad le arropó con las mantas y acomodó su cabecita rubia en la almohada, admirando su rostro angelical mientras dormía.

Depositó un beso lento pero corto en sus labios entre abiertos, y sintió como una angustia nacía en su pecho. Casi se había olvidado de lo que era sentir esos suaves labios contra los suyos desde aquel día, y por más que fuera un beso robado que el rubio no recordaría, le ayudo a recobrar un poco las fuerzas.

—Descansa, Yura. —le dijo una vez terminó con su beso en los labios, para ahora dejar uno más por su frente. —Ya regreso.

Antes de salir del departamento, le pidió a Viktor que cuidara de Yuri, porque temía que cuando despertara y no le viera ahí creyera cosas equivocadas, como que se había marchado y que ante esto intentara nuevamente hacer una locura.

Internamente deseaba que la noche no fuera tan agitada, ya había tenido suficiente y no estaba muy de ánimos como para tratar con otras personas pero...el trabajo es trabajo, tenía que ir por más que no quisiera, más ahora que necesitaría del dinero de la paga más el del otro trabajo que planeaba encontrar.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del local nocturno, no sabía exactamente como lo había hecho, porque la entrada estaba tan atestada de gente que con suerte cabía alguien más entre todo ese tumulto de mujeres hormonadas que gritaban enajenadas por quien sabe que, o quien.

La idea de tener una noche normal se acababa de ir a la basura, era imposible que así fuera cuando llegaban artistas a cantar en el local. Esto ocurría muy a menudo durante los fin de semana, porque si bien el local no era tan importante como otros, su jefe siempre se las arreglaba para traer bandas a tocar y el nombre de local recorría toda la ciudad, provocando una congestión de gente en toda la calle principal.

Y como siempre que esto era así, Otabek era el encargado de emborrachar a los asistentes sirviéndoles de una gran variedad de tragos disponibles, incluso hasta el punto de quedar agotado al final de la jornada por andar atendiendo de un lado a otro al igual que el resto de los empleados.

No le desagradaba del todo, pero prefería más los días tranquilos cuando llegaba gente a la barra a conversar con él de la vida, de sus problemas, de variados temas. Si bien su fuerte no eran las palabras, se enteraba de cosas bastante interesantes y a la gente parecía bastarle que él les escuchara y les respondiera con palabras simples.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, pero jamás se le habían hecho tan largas. El hecho de saber que Yuri estaba sin el le ponía ansioso, quería estar cuanto antes a su lado...pero las cosas no se le estaban haciendo muy fáciles, no cuando tenía que encargarse de los idiotas que se ponían a discutir en medio del local por lo tragos de más y menos cuando tenía que soportar las miradas intensas de las omegas que se sentaban a la barra sólo para coquetear, dejando caer grotescamente sus pechos sobre la madera del bar. Todo eso sumado a los gritos exagerados le hacían doler la cabeza, ni siquiera había prestado atención al _show_ por estar pensando en otras cosas, por andar volando por ahí y porque ni siquiera había tenido un poco de tiempo.

Necesitaba un respiro, o unos cuantos cigarrillos mejor dicho.

Había salido a tomar el aire helado de la noche en sus quince minutos de descanso para poder fumar tranquilo, pero no había sido muy buena idea; el viento congelado casi le quemaba la cara y se regañaba internamente por no haber recordado que faltaba poco para la llegada oficial del invierno y por olvidar su chaqueta en la mochila junto a sus guantes y su bufanda. Se estaba congelando.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo ahí, así que ya se disponía a entrar al local sin siquiera terminar su cigarrillo, hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

Había escuchado que alguien le hablaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba. Tenía que ser a él, no había nadie más en ese sucio callejón.

—Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿arrancándose del trabajo?

Ese tono de voz, lo conocía de alguna parte...pero, ¿de dónde?

Había pegado un salto del susto, haciéndolo voltear de manera defensiva ante esa voz que no lograba recordar con claridad; pero no había motivo para defenderse, no de aquél joven de tez morena que le sonreía como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió como se relajaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo, era una persona conocida.

—Jean, tanto tiempo sin verte, ya creía que te había tragado la tierra.

Se le acercó para darle un abrazo y un apretón de manos, no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sólo fueron unas cuantas semanas, porque bueno, ya sabes...cuando el trabajo llama, hay que ir. —río.—Pasar tanto tiempo en Canadá me tiene algo desconectado del mundo, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos al día allá dentro, que dices? El frío acá afuera está insoportable.

Y así como el joven de ojos grises dijo, se hizo. De todas formas Otabek ya tenía que volver al trabajo en la barra, pero nada le impedía que su amigo de la secundaria se sentara a conversar con él, además el show ya había terminado y tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara con su jornada laboral.

—¿Que te pareció mi espectáculo? Increíble como siempre, ha que sí. —le preguntó sonriente, seguro; levantando el vaso de whisky en una de sus manos.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo vi, ni siquiera sabía que eras tú el que estaba sobre el escenario. No pude ver nada con toda la gente que había, pero si eres capaz de reunir a toda esa gente para verte cantar supongo que lo estuvo.

Jean hizo una cara de indignación fingida, para luego soltar una risa.

—¿Es eso posible cuando estás frente al escenario?

—Bueno, sí. Además tengo otra cosas rondándome en la cabeza...—respondió mientras terminaba de secar los pocos vasos que quedaban, con la mirada sombría, apagada al recordar. —Pero no hablemos sobre eso, de seguro tienes muchas cosas que contarme, cómo el motivo por cual desapareciste de la nada, ¿qué hay con eso?

El canadiense logró percatarse como el rostro de Otabek se apagaba al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras, algo que le llamó mucho la atención. El kazajo no era de las personas que siempre estaban contándote sus problemas y quejándose todo el tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no los tuviera, sólo que prefería guardárselos; pero esto vez esas palabras le sonaron como las de alguien que te las dice como un tipo de anzuelo, para que tú muerdas y preguntes que es lo que le pasa...pero vaya que sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, perfectamente.

—Otabek Altin admitiendo que tiene problemas, eso no me lo esperaba. Aver, déjame adivinar...¿Es por el chiquillo ruso, verdad?...Yuri se llamaba, si no me equivoco. —dijo fingiendo no recordar, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —¿Acaso puede ser que...le ha ocurrido algo?

 _¿Qué?_

El kazajo le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que el hombre frente a él adivinara tan rápido lo que le estaba pasando; incluso le parecía extraño...algo extraño.

Pensó en responder con la verdad, pero una inusual desconfianza le convenció de no hacerlo por el momento. Esos ojos grises por primera vez después de tanto tiempo le parecieron sospechosos, como los de alguien que intentaba ocultar algo, como los de alguien que estaba mintiendo. Sus pupilas temblorosas y ese repetitivo pestañeo, la respiración pausada...todo, todo le daba mala espina.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—Claro que no, no hay ningún problema...sólo...he tenido problemas con...con el departamento, la calefacción ha estado fallando y estaba preocupado de por eso —¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?

Aún que ni siquiera la había planeado, ha Jean pareció convencerle.

—Ya veo...por un momento creí que se trataba de Yuri, como siempre me hablabas de él creí que habían tenido algún problema. Sería...una pena en verdad.

—Sí...pero no es nada de eso. —respondió con voz temblorosa, no podía creer que de verdad le hubiera comprado esa excusa. Pero mejor así, sería extraño hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, además, hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba de Yuri, y estaba seguro de que ellos jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse, de seguro sería aburrido hablar sobre alguien que no tiene mayor importancia en su vida.

—C-claro...seguro. —respondió algo nervioso el canadiense mientras encendía un cigarrillo, él último de la noche para luego estirar sus brazos al cielo soltando un bostezo. —V-vaya mierda, estoy tan cansado. El _jet_ _lag_ me está pasando la cuenta, he tenido muchos conciertos últimamente y con suerte he podido descansar...

Desde ese momento, nadie le podía detener. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, con algo de desesperación y evitando olímpicamente la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente Otabek, sobre ese repentino trabajo del cual no dijo nada, sólo hablaba de los muchos conciertos que habían tenido desde que llegó a Rusia y de lo mucho que ya extrañaba la comida de su madre allá en Canadá.

Ha Otabek ese ''trabajo'' le sonaba más como unas simples vacaciones, ¿pero porqué mentiría con algo como eso?

Mientras Otabek terminaba de limpiar el lugar y escuchaba a Jean como le hablaba sin prestarle mayor atención, una extraña presión se le instaló en el pecho. Esa misma que le nacía cuando algo malo estaba por ocurrir, o cuando algo andaba mal con Yuri, así como un mal presentimiento que le pinchaba en el corazón.

Se quedó ahí sobando su pecho disimuladamente, quería creer que no había ocurrido nada y que Viktor le había dicho a Yuri que estaba en el trabajo y que volvería a ir al departamento, pero...también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera ocurrido algo peor.

Necesitaba volver cuanto antes.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y faltaban algunos segundos para que fueran las 2 de la madrugada exactas y con eso su hora de volver a casa. El único problema es que Jean no dejaba de hablarle, y no tenía intenciones de detenerse, incluso ya creía que se quedaría hasta el cierre completo del local.

No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo ahí.

Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta del staff para ponerse la suya, junto a todo lo necesario para capear el frío de allá afuera y buscaba las llaves de su moto en la mochila que se había mantenido guardada en los _lockers_ del personal. Tenía que volver al departamento de los Nikiforov cuanto antes.

—Sabes Jean, podríamos juntarnos otro día para conversar...ahora, tengo que volver a casa. Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo. —dijo colocándose la mochila demasiado rápido como para sorprender a Jean, quien había sido interrumpido de golpe. —Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte en mi moto a la estación.

—Vaya, ¿acaso tu esposa te está esperando en la casa? —respondió con tono burlón.

—Algo así.

—Al menos me hubieras invitado a la boda.

—Cuando realmente me case lo haré, así que no te preocupes. Ahora, ¿te llevo a la estación o no?

La situación ya comenzaba a molestarle a Otabek, que agitaba su pie contra el piso como queriendo apurar a su viejo compañero que le miraba serio, algo enojado; pero poco ya le importaba, no tenía tiempo para perderlo ahí, no cuando algo podría estar ocurriéndole a Yuri y a su bebé.

—No es necesario, iré por mi cuenta. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla. —Pero la próxima vez debes contarme el porque de tanto apuro, ¿que pasó con el Otabek de tranquilidad inquebrantable y relajado que conocía?

Otabek sólo soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera él sabía bien que había pasado.

—Nos vemos, Jean. —dicho esto, dejó a aquel joven ahí parado junto a la barra, quien gesticulaba unas palabras para sí mismo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Esa misma cara que antes brillaba al contarle sus historias a Otabek, ahora se había transformado en una de molestia, pena quizás...o tal vez un poco, sólo un poco de celos.

* * *

Mientras Otabek se apresuraba en volver a casa, Yuri recién despertaba de su sueño ahí entre la comodidad de las sábanas blancas arropadas hace un rato. Se restregó los ojos por la molesta luz de sobremesa que alumbraba tímidamente y lo buscó, lo buscó con sus manos junto a él, pero Otabek no estaba ahí.

Logró sentarse en la cama como pudo, ya que el dolor de los rasguños le ardían y le impedían moverse con normalidad. Miró su celular que estaba sobre la mesita, ya eran las 2:15 de la madrugada.

 _Debe de estar en el trabajo, espero._

El rugido de su estómago llenó la habitación y un sonrojo nació en su rostro. No había comido nada además de ese mísero té en el hospital y eso ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero a la vez tenía miedo de comer algo y más tarde devolverlo todo por el retrete.

Se abrigó sus pies para salir de la habitación y se colocó una sudadera ploma de Otabek que estaba sobre la cama, pero antes de salir de su cuarto se tomó el tiempo de oler el aroma a canela de su alpha en aquella prenda. Recién habían pasado unas horas pero ya le extrañaba demasiado, esperaba de todo corazón que volviera a quedarse otra noche junto a él.

Si, sus ganas de que volviera se contradecían a lo que le había dicho mientras discutían durante la tarde, pero es que en realidad...nada de lo que le había dicho era verdad, no quería por ningún motivo que lo dejara, pero a la vez temía arruinarle la vida.

¿Estaba bien ser egoísta en un momento como ese?

Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertar a Viktor y Yuuri quienes ya deberían de estar durmiendo a esas horas. Deslizó sus pies por el suelo de madera haciendo sonar sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, cualquier cosa, no aguantaba más el hambre y ya no le importaba luego vomitarlo, necesitaba llenarse con algo. Pero cuando se asomó por el pasillo la luz encendida en el salón le tomó por sorpresa, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse ahí a Yuuri, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a la cocina americana mirando el fondo de su taza como si tratara de encontrar el sentido de la vida en ella.

Era raro que estuviera despierto hasta tan tarde, normalmente era el primero en ir a acostarse luego de cumplir los 6 meses de embarazo, ya que el dolor de su espalda se comenzaba a agudizar a medida que pasaba el tiempo y ya no se sentía con las mismas fuerzas de antes.

Iba a pasar de él siguiendo su camino hacia el refrigerador, pero al ver que ni siquiera había notado su presencia le hizo preocupar y levemente molestar. Tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro estaba serio, ausente. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, fue que quizás él y Viktor habían discutido.

—¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?—le preguntó algo golpeado el ruso, sentándose en la silla junto a él. Si bien la mayoría del tiempo pasaban discutiendo, no podía evitar intentar ser un poco amable con él al verle hacer ese tipo de cara tan deprimente, más aún cuando el posible culpable era su mismo hermano. —¿Que diablos hizo el viejo esta vez?

Se quedó ahí esperando una respuesta con sus ojos fijos sobre el japonés quien le miraba sorprendido, tan sorprendido de ese gesto de interés a su persona que abrió la boca inconscientemente; esa actitud no era propia del adolescente.

—Yurio...tú...

—¿Qué? ¿Que te pasa ahora?

Yuuri sólo le miraba, le miraba y no entendía en que momento había cambiado tanto, tanto por fuera como por dentro. No entendía porqué le habían cambiado tanto a ese niño que andaba tras de Viktor todo el tiempo, que se coló en su vida como parte del pack de casarse con el ruso mayor, el mismo que con el tiempo se había ganado su corazón, al que vio derrumbarse y que ahora trataba de animarlo a pesar de ser el responsable de su desgano.

—No, no es nada...no tienes de que preocuparte, no he discutido con Viktor. —hizo una pausa, jugando con la cuchara dentro de la taza por el nerviosismo. —Es sólo que...estoy preocupado por ti

El ruso no sabía que responder, menos al escucharlo decir algo así. Él ya se estaba preparando internamente para ir a golpear a Viktor por ser tan idiota con su esposo, para hacer un escándalo si fuera necesario pero...no para esas palabras tan sinceras. En parte se sentía avergonzado por causar todos esos problemas, por no ser capaz de solucionar su vida de mierda por sí solo y involucrar a otras personas, hiriéndolas sin intentarlo.

El japonés hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus palabras al ver que no respondía, temía haberlo molestado, pero aún así decidió seguir hablando.

—Cuando Otabek te encontró ahí en el baño y nos llamó a gritos, yo...yo no sabía que hacer...porque creí que habías muerto y...y me odie, por no haber hablado antes contigo, yo...de verdad, lo siento tanto.

Si no fuera por las malditas hormonas alborotadas, Yuri posiblemente le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara. Porque odiaba cuando al japonés se le atragantaban las palabras y ponía ese rostro avergonzado, rojo como un tomate, pero ahora...entre la molestia que le provocaba escucharlo disculparse por algo que no tenía la culpa, aparecía una nueva sensación en su pecho que le provocaba un calor agradable, unas ganas de llorar ante la oportunidad que aparecía de al fin poder decir lo que quería y pensaba. El único problema era que no le salían las palabras, sólo sollozos que luchaba por ahogar.

Yuuri comprendió que sus palabras le habían logrado llegar, incluso hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar. No era su intención hacerlo, pero esta era su oportunidad de hablar con él como familia, y sobre todo, de omega a omega. Necesitaba que hablara y sacara todo de su corazón, porque si no lo hacía, temía que sufriera otro colapso nuevamente.

—Sabes, yo sé que en este momento te debes de sentir desorientado, agobiado...pero quería decirte que Viktor, Otabek y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte y para respetar la decisión final que tomes. No es fácil ninguno de los caminos, pero yo...yo sé que tu sabrás mejor que nadie de lo que quieres para ti...para tu futuro, y si es que te sientes capaz de cargar con un bebé en tus brazos.

En el rostro empapado del ruso seguían fluyendo las lágrimas a medida que Yuuri le hablaba, tanto que las mangas de la sudadera del kazajo ya estaban de una tonalidad oscura por limpiarse con ellas, no sabía como detenerlas. Todo lo que le decía le parecía tan triste, como una bofetada de la vida que le avisaba que no podía seguir ahí quieto sin hacer nada, recordándole que en esos momentos estaba creciendo una vida en su interior y que no podía seguir haciendo como que no existiera; era en vano y demasiado estúpido mentirse a sí mismo.

Al japonés sólo se le ocurrió darle a beber parte del té frío que estaba sobre la mesa al verlo tan angustiado, luego continuó hablando.

—Te entiendo mejor que nadie, porque no sólo soy la pareja de tu hermano que te conoce hace ya tres años, si no que también soy omega al igual que tú y todo lo que estás pasando es parte de eso, es lo que nos tocó ser. —le dijo serio tomando sus manos entre las suyas. —Si decides darlo en adopción, si decides tenerlo, si decides abortar...nosotros estaremos ahí para ti, cualquiera que sea tu decisión. —agregó finalmente, atrayendo al ruso entre sus brazos tratando de calmar sus dolorosos sollozos.

Todo lo relacionado con el aborto le provocaba una hipersensibilidad al adolescente, tanto que juraba sentir un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su vientre de sólo imaginarlo. Sus rasguños recientes le ardían al contacto de sus manos que habían bajado para palpar su abdomen plano, como algo inconsciente. A pesar de que hace algunas horas había intentado acabar con su vida junto a la del bebé, ahora se preguntaba en que mierda estaba pensando en ese momento para intentar hacer tal cosa.

La opción de darlo en adopción le parecía aún más dolorosa al recordar los casos de bebés de omegas que al ser abandonados morían al poco tiempo después por la falta de calor y de las feromonas de sus madres, y los que tenían un poco más de suerte, alcanzaban a vivir unos cuantos años pero con el tiempo morían de todas formas por ser más vulnerables a todas la enfermedades. El apego también formaba parte importante del nacimiento, porque sería lo que estrecharía sus lazos de ahí por el resto de sus dias, pero esa criatura...no tendría nada de eso.

De sólo imaginar traer un bebé al mundo con el destino de ser abandonado por quien lo trajo al mundo le parecía aún más triste al recordar la muerte de su madre a sus cortos 6 años de edad. No podía evitar sentirse identificado, recordando el sentimiento de soledad de ese momento, el pensamiento inocente de un niño que creía que su madre ya no le quería y que por eso se había marchado. Era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo.

Ahora más que nunca, la extrañaba demasiado.

Dentro de lo posible, lograba ver las cosas con más claridad después de llorar entre el calor de los brazos de Yuuri. De alguna forma, se sentía como volver a esos años en Moscú junto a su familia, se sentía en casa después de tanto tiempo. Sentía que ya no estaba sólo luchando contra el mundo...jamás lo había estado, pero ahora podía comprenderlo, no estaría sólo...no mientras su familia estuviera ahí para él.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera entendido antes.

—Pero y-yo...yo intenté matarlo, ¿sabes? —le confesó angustiado. —Quizás...quizás no merezca verlo nacer...q-quizás no...no merezca ver su rostro ni...ni que me llame mamá...porque yo...yo intenté hacernos desaparecer...

—No digas eso, no lo digas...porque tú no tienes la culpa, y muchos menos tú bebé. Ambos son víctimas, pero yo...yo se que tú eres fuerte, y que podrás enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones con la misma fortaleza que has tenido todo este tiempo.

Mientras ambos conversaban y lloraban ahí abrazados en la cocina, el joven kazajo ya había llegado a la calle donde se encontraba el complejo de departamentos haciendo sonar su motor, el que se escuchaba más fuerte de lo normal debido al silencio de la noche.

Había llegado tan rápido como el tráfico se lo permitió, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad y la compostura por estar manejando, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a su omega sano y salvo como lo había dejado durmiendo en la cama, con esa carita angelical y ojos tranquilos que tanto le encantaban.

Con prisa apagó el motor luego de estacionar y luchaba por quitarse el casco para guardarlo en el compartimiento de atrás mientras luchaba con sus guantes que le hacían sentir inútil al no permitirle desabrochar el casco, o quizás era porque estaba haciendo todo de forma bruta y descontrolada que no lo lograba.

Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo se echó a correr hacia el ascensor apretando insistentemente los malditos botones luminosos, mientras que con la otra se peinaba tu cabello a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza debido al nerviosismo.

 _Baja, baja, baja..._

Así junto al ascensor vino el característico sonido que avisaba que se abrían las puertas, pero lo que Otabek no se esperaba, era encontrar ahí dentro a Yuri, que lucía despeinado, con los ojos irritados y las mejillas rosadas. Se fijó que traía sus pantuflas en las manos y respiraba agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Otabek simplemente no entendía nada.

—Yura, ¿por...por qué estás...

No logró terminar cuando el omega se abalanzó a sus brazos, apretando su chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas y largándose a llorar a gritos. No parecía querer soltarle incluso cuando se comenzaba a arrodillar en el suelo, arrastrándolo junto a él.

Otabek sólo podía corresponderle con el abrazo repentino, esperando a que se decidiera a explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué...que ocurrió? Dime, por favor...—le insistía tomándolo delicadamente de la cara. —Yura, dime...

Entre sollozos, Yuri se separó del cuerpo de Otabek y quitó ambas manos de su rostro para tomarlas entre las suyas, y apretarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Agachó su cabeza dejando caer como cascada sus cabellos rubios hacia adelante y le pidió:

—P-por favor...por favor...p-perdóname...

—¿Qué...de qué estás hablando? No tengo nada que perdonarte...

El kazajo cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría. Su cara de ansiedad por saberlo era simplemente única.

—S-sí, sí tienes...lo tendrás...p-porque...porque yo...—dijo levantando su cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran. Tomó un gran respiro armándose de valor.—Yo...yo voy a tener al bebé.

Y así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Otabek rompió en llanto.

Todo esto ante la mirada del omega, que había esperado otra reacción de su parte. Porque si bien todo el tiempo se había quedado junto a él, en ningún momento le había dicho lo que pensaba respecto a su embarazo, o si es que se quedaría junto a él luego de que decidiera darlo a luz.

—No tienes idea...de cuanto quería oírte decir eso. —ahora era él quien le tomaba de las manos, tratando de conectar con la mirada. —Por favor, permíteme cuidar de ti de aquí en adelante...de ti...y de nuestro hijo.

Ambos agradecían internamente que no hubiera nadie a esa hora por la recepción, sólo estaban las cámaras de seguridad como prueba de ese momento, de esa difícil decisión que Yuri había tomado en una fría y nevada noche de diciembre, y de ese beso lleno de sentimientos que se dieron después de un largo, largo tiempo.


	4. Parte IV: Pronóstico

[ **1 MES DESPUÉS, 9 SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO]**

Si Otabek dijera que todo marchaba de maravilla desde aquel día, estaría mintiendo.

Los cambios repentinos de ánimo en Yuri eran recurrentes, porque por más que aquella noche dijera con tanta seguridad que quería tener al bebé, era muchas las veces en las que se tomaba el tiempo de dudar, de quedarse mirando la nada dejando que el miedo le consumiera y le soltara preguntas repetidas, cómo si es que acaso le seguiría queriendo cuando su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, luciendo un poco más femenino de lo normal.

A pesar de que escuchara cada día esa pregunta, el kazajo le seguía respondiendo siempre lo mismo, con la misma dulzura de la primera vez.

 _Sí, incluso más que hoy...cada día más._

Las crisis de ansiedad, las pesadillas durante las noches y los días en los que se negaba a levantarse de la cama se seguían repitiendo, pero al menos no con la frecuencia de antes.

Eran muchos los temores que el ruso tenía, pero aún así trataba de mantenerse fuerte en lo posible y los cariños del mayor le ayudaban bastante en ello. La decisión que había tomado no era fácil, no lo sería jamás y todo se complicaría más aún cuando su embarazo comenzara a volverse más notorio.

Su estado significaba dejar de hacer muchas cosas que le gustaban (una de ellas, el patinaje) y también significa tener que aguantar todo tipo de comentarios desagradables al salir a la calle, sólo por aún no tener una marca en su cuello.

Entendía perfectamente el peligro que corría al seguir con su embarazo y por eso se estaba cuidado muchísimo. Al salir a la calle usaba un collar, tomaba sus vitaminas regularmente y comía lo que más podía, pero por más que intentara subir algunos kilos no lo lograba, incluso sentía que estaba más delgado que antes por las repetidas náuseas y las mañanas en el retrete devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agotado, lo único que quería era dormir, y dormir...

No le gustaba que Otabek le viera en esas condiciones, tan débil, pero sabía muy bien que no podía ocultarle nada porque sería en vano; él siempre sabía como se sentía, él era la única persona que podía derrumbar ese teatro que armaba para fingir que todo estaba bien, sólo el podía sacar su verdadera personalidad a la luz.

Otabek sabía casi todo de él, incluso se atrevería a decir que le conocía más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Su unión era muy fuerte por ser almas gemelas, e incluso a pesar de no estar enlazados ambos podían saber lo que él otro sentía de una manera muy sutil, pero lo suficiente para ayudar a Otabek a poder entender y saber cuando el pequeño ruso se sentía mal o le ocurría algo.

Este era uno de esos momentos en donde esto quedaba en evidencia.

Otabek se había despertado cuando recién comenzaba a amanecer, agitado y con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. La luz brillante del sol que se colaba por la ventana le encandilaba impidiendo que pudiera ver correctamente.

Aún adormilado buscó con sus manos a la personita de cabellos del sol que había estado durmiendo en su pecho hace unos instantes, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí; sólo había logrado encontrar vacío y unas sábanas desordenadas que tenían la mezcla de menta-vainilla en ellas.

Le llamó por su nombre una vez, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el ruido de unas arcadas que hacían eco desde el baño; otra vez estaba vomitando.

Esto ya era común en la madrugada y al despertar, se repetía ocasionalmente, pero a pesar de que fuera algo normal durante el embarazo, para el kazajo era una preocupación más y no lograba acostumbrarse a verlo tan pálido y agotado todos los días.

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, entró en silencio al baño y ahí le encontró, sentado a un lado del retrete con la cabeza recostada en su borde y con una de sus manos sobre la palanca. Se le veía tan débil, como un pequeño gatito mojado y demasiado delgado.

Se arrodilló a su lado para comenzar a peinar con sus manos los rubios cabellos para evitar que estos se ensuciaran y comenzó a masajear su espalda, recibiendo como respuesta una débil sonrisa y unos ojos esmeraldas llorosos, ojerosos por su mal dormir.

Las arcadas siguieron por un buen rato, a pesar de ya no había nada que pudiera devolver.

Otabek continuaba con las caricias en la espalda de Yuri tratando de consolarlo, sorprendiéndose de los huesos que sobresalían de ella y que le hicieron correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. ¿Siempre había sido así de delgado? Tal vez ya era demasiado.

—Ya paso, ya paso...—le repetía con voz suave. —Tienes que lavarte la boca...vamos, arriba.

Con delicadeza le ayudó a ponerse de pie para guiarlo hacía el lavamanos. Yuri no se resistía a nada por más vergüenza que le diera que le viera en ese estado, y es que aunque quisiera no podría, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo; sólo se dejaba que Otabek le lavara la cara y que le limpiara los restos de vomito en el borde de su boca. Agradecía de verdad que estuviera ahí para él, incluso aguantando algo tan desagradable de ver pero que a él no parecía importarle en absoluto.

—¿No...no te da asco? —le preguntó con voz débil, mientras que el mayor le sacaba con la toalla su pálida carita.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, verme así, vomitando. No sé como aguantas tanto por mí, incluso el otro día me ayudaste a limpiar el piso cuando no alcancé a llevar al baño...también lavaste mi ropa...

Otabek sólo le sonrío, no podía creer hasta que punto Yuri se preocupaba de no molestarlo o incomodarlo. Todo eso era lo más mínimo que podía hacer para pagarle toda la felicidad que le había entregado todos estos años.

—¿Cuando será el día en que al fin entiendas que soy capaz hasta de morir por ti?

No era propio del kazajo ser tan directo, tampoco que dijera cosas tan _cursilonas_ como esas; pero esto cambiaba siempre que estaba con ese chico de cabellos dorados que le había robado el corazón. El único problema era que ese chico aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esas palabras, y menos si le tomaban por sorpresa. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate y se le atragantaba en la garganta lo que quería decir, lo único que logró hacer fue empujar suavemente a Otabek.

—Idiota. —le dijo con voz de un niño amurrado. —¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

Para ese idiota verlo hacer esa carita tan tierna le provocaba unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo, apretarlo y llenarlo de besos por todos lados.

Al contrario de ofenderse por el suave empujón, se dejó llevar por sus deseos y le estrechó contra su pecho tomándolo de la cintura repartiendo besos en su cuello blanco. Se sentía satisfecho por lograr esa reacción en él y por más que se quejara y le repitiera que lo soltara, sus suspiros involuntarios le contradecían. El sentir de esos labios le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago, no quería que se detuviera, quería sentirlos cada vez más.

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato, hasta que las piernas _flacuchas_ de Yuri se comenzaron a cansar por estar tanto tiempo de pie obligándolos a finalizar con su abrazo. Además la garganta herida del omega comenzaba a quemar por el líquido ácido de su estómago, obligándolo a volver a enjuagarse la boca ante la mirada preocupada de Otabek.

Mientras Yuri se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo, el kazajo no se resistió y le abrazó desde atrás hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, embriagándose de su aroma.

Cada día que pasaba, el olor de su omega se intensificaba debido al embarazo volviéndolo adicto a esa piel porcelana, tan suya. Pero había algo que le encantaba más que eso, y era sentir como su vientre crecía cada día un poco más.

Era algo muy leve aún, casi imperceptible a simple vista, pero que al posar sus manos se sentía perfectamente. Era un leve bultito que ahora le impedía a Yuri ponerse los pantalones que tanto le gustaban y que le traería muchas más mañanas en el retrete.

La paz que le provocaba sentirlo era única, la mezcla de ese aroma con el tacto sobre la piel pálida le llenaba el alma y le hacía sentirse el alpha más afortunado de todo el mundo. Ya quería que pasara el tiempo para tener a su hijo ahí a su lado, para cuidar tanto de él como de Yuri y asegurarse de que nunca les faltara nada, jamás.

Era primera vez que se sentía de esta manera, normalmente siempre tenía ese deseo de proteger a Yuri de todos los peligros pero ahora era mucho más intenso a medida que pasaban los días y su estado era más evidente. Ponía todo de su parte para que así fuera, incluso le protegía del frío de las noches arropándolo y envolviéndolo en el calor de su cuerpo, incluso lo protegía de las escaleras y de hasta las posibilidades de tropezones, pero había algo que le resultaba muy difícil...y eso era protegerlo de sí mismo.

La salud mental de Yuri era un caso muy delicado, porque pedirle que olvidara todo lo sucedido de la noche a la mañana era imposible. Sabía perfectamente que jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo, menos teniendo al fruto de ese día el resto de su vida, pero aún así lo intentaba, intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón durante sus crisis y le recordaba lo mucho que le quería todos los días, lo agradecido que estaba con la vida de haber podido coincidir con él y que por siempre velaría por la felicidad ambos, de su hijo y él.

No había sido fácil, pero se podía notar un leve avance y el hecho de que hubiera accedido a salir tan seguido de casa era la prueba de ello.

—Yura, ¿que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? —le preguntó sentado en el borde de la cama una vez de vuelta en la habitación. —Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos, además no es bueno que te quedes encerrado tanto tiempo.

Yuri estaba de pie frente al armario buscando algún pantalón que le cruzara, cuando esa pregunta llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo voltear como si hubiera escuchado la idea más descabellada del mundo. Y es que la verdad aún tenía miedo de salir a la calle y sólo lo hacía cuando fuera realmente necesario.

—Entiendo, si no quieres no voy a insistir con eso. —habló rectificándose de la idea anterior al ver la cara de espanto en el omega, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Pero al contrario de calmarlo, los ojos de Yuri seguían mirándolo fijamente pensando en si sería una buena idea o no; después de todo, necesitaba salir para comprar ropa nueva que le entrara y también cotizar los valores de todo lo necesario para el bebé, no quería dejarle esa tarea a Viktor por más que le hubiese insistido. Era su bebé, y quería hacer lo que más pudiera por su cuenta; sólo aceptaría la ayuda de Otabek y de nadie más que él.

—Buenos, vamos.

—No te fuerces a hacerlo, podemos dejarlo para otro día cuando te sientas mejor.

—Está bien, quiero ir. —le respondió acercándose a la cama junto a él. —Pero con una condición.

Otabek le miraba embobado como caminaba hacía él moviendo sus delgadas piernas y le sonreía. Sus ojos verde-azules le miraban fijamente cómo los de un gato cazando a su presa y se sentía como dentro de una película. Yuri sabía muy bien como sacar partido de su belleza, y por más que sabía que siempre que actuaba así era porque quería obtener algo de él, no podía evitar caer en su juego como un auténtico idiota. Y es que cómo no hacerlo, cómo no si le miraba de esa manera...

—¿Cuál... cuál sería esa condición? —le preguntó nervioso, tragando saliva al sentir como los brazos del omega le rodeaban su cuello.

Yuri audazmente tomó las manos del mayor y las colocó al rededor de su pequeña cintura; quería estar lo más cerca posible de él. Le abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer sus rubios cabellos hacia un costado de su cabeza y le reveló aquella condición en su oído izquierdo, suavemente, como un susurro.

—Quiero...quiero que mañana me acompañes a patinar por última vez, por favor.

Todo su show hubiese marchado a la perfección, si no fuera porque el instinto protector del kazajo era más fuerte que sus ganas por complacerlo en todos sus caprichos. Suavemente este le apartó tomándolo por los hombros y soltó un suspiro. Y es que podía aceptar cualquier otra cosa, menos que pusiera su salud en peligro, eso jamás.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en ponerte en peligro? —le respondió acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos, como asegurándose de que no estuviera herido por ninguna parte. —No tienes idea de como me sentiría si te ocurriera algo, no lo podría soportar.

—Por favor, será la última vez...algo así como una despedida. —insistió. —Sabes que no puedo vivir sin el hielo mucho tiempo, además prometo no hacer ningún salto ni ningún movimiento riesgoso. Vamos, por favor...

—Yura...

—Por favor, ¿o acaso me obligarás a arrancarme e ir solo?

Otabek no dudaba de que esa amenaza se cumpliera, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era capaz de eso y más con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Cualquiera de las dos opciones que tenía le parecían peligrosas, pero el hecho de acompañarlo y asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada era mucho mejor que dejarlo ir por su cuenta.

—Esta bien, esta bien, pero sólo prométeme que no intentarás hacer ningún salto, sabes que tienes que cuidarte mucho los primeros tres meses

La carita blanca del ruso se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de patinar una última vez, esa sensación que le provocaba era similar a estar flotando y la extrañaba demasiado, quería volver a sentir volar y la idea de imaginar que su bebé sentiría lo mismo lo entusiasmaba demasiado. ¿Sería eso posible?

Sin delicadeza alguna se lanzó sobre Otabek haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón y le besó en los labios mientras reía.

—Beka, ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

* * *

El frío de la carretera era intenso por la fecha en la que se encontraban y el viento se sentía como afiladas cuchillas al rozar la piel, pero al único que parecía preocuparle esto era a Otabek y ni siquiera por él mismo, si no que por Yuri, quien iba sentado en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta bien aferrado a su espalda. El frío no le hacía bien para el embarazo pero no parecía importarle demasiado, él sólo iba disfrutando del paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad de San Petersburgo.

El cielo se dejaba ver tímidamente a través de las nubes, las que esporádicamente cedían el paso a los débiles rayos de sol que impactaban sobre el agua del río Nevá. Era un escenario magnífico, algo que no había visto después de mucho tiempo sin salir del departamento; el frío no era más que un insignificante detalle.

Habían recorrido gran parte de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde tomar un café para pasar el frío y saciar las ganas de comer algo dulce por parte de Yuri, pero la mayoría estaban a tope debido a la hora.

Dieron vueltas durante un buen rato hasta que encontraron un pequeño lugar algo escondido en un callejón que lo único que avisaba de su presencia era un cartel escrito a tiza en la entrada. Los precios lucían bastante bien y servían una gran variedad de pasteles, los suficientes como para emocionar al omega que sentía que estaba al borde de un desmayo por la falta de azúcar.

El momento fue bastante agradable para ambos, tanto que se quedaron un buen rato dentro de la cafetería por el ambiente cálido. Ver a la gente que pasaba por afuera del ventanal los hacía estremecerse del frío, todos iban bien cubiertos y el vapor que salía de sus bocas era bastante; la temperatura había descendido abruptamente de un momento a otro.

Al momento de salir Otabek trataba de cubrir lo que más podía al omega, envolviéndolo en su bufanda hasta la altura de su nariz rosada por el frío, y es que sería un problema que se resfriara, tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Yuri sólo pensaba que estaba exagerando.

La segunda parada del día era el centro comercial, que para su suerte no estaba tan lleno de gente y el aire acondicionado estaba a una temperatura justa; algo bastante bueno si lo que se quiere es comprar ropa, todo se haría más fácil al buscar y probarse las prendas.

Habían muchas opciones de ropa para el embarazo y Yuri creía estar en el paraíso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que entraba a un centro comercial y de que se arreglaba para lucir lindo. Se sentía un poco desorientado entre tantas cosas que le gustaban, pero el _animal print_ siempre le ayudaba a aclarar sus dudas entre estampados y colores, eso jamás cambiaría; además ahora tenía otra ayuda extra, y esa era Otabek, quien miraba encantado como se probaba la ropa frente a el espejo y luego se volteaba para preguntar su opinión. Pero había un problema, y es que para el kazajo todo lo que se pusiera le parecía perfecto en su cuerpo, cada cosa que se colocaba le hacía lucir hermoso.

Ver como su vientre se marcaba con la linda jardinera que se decidió por comprar le parecía lo más dulce del mundo. La forma en la que se movía frente al espejo para ver su mejor ángulo, la forma en la que recogía sus hebras rubias y hacía caras graciosas le provocaba una cálida alegría en su pecho; no lograba entender como era posible que cada día que pasaba se enamorara más de él.

Luego de algunas horas al fin habían terminado con las compras para Yuri y a pesar de que no eran demasiadas cosas las que habían en las bolsas estas pesaban bastante.

El omega había tratado de controlar en lo posible a su bestia de las compras que había permanecido dormida durante mucho tiempo, y es que ahora tenía un motivo mucho más importante y que lo emocionaba más, y eso era ir a comprar cosas para su futuro bebé.

La sonrisa en el rostro al ver la enorme cantidad de objetos tiernos en la sección de bebés no se la borraba nadie y miraba todo con curiosidad. No podía creer que los trajecitos de cuerpo completo fueran tan pequeños, tanto así que verlos le provocaba un temor algo inocente, pero bastante acuerdo a su casi nula experiencia.

—¿Realmente el bebé será tan pequeño cuando nazca? —le preguntó a Otabek, mostrándole uno de los trajes que tenía en sus manos. —Me da miedo imaginar que le puedo hacer daño, no soy muy delicado que digamos...

El kazajo no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella pregunta y le dedicó una mirada enternecida.

—Tranquilo, yo sé que al momento de tenerlo en tus brazos vas a saber exactamente que hacer. —le respondió acariciando su cabecita rubia. —Por ahora sólo deberías preocuparte de cuidarte.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Sólo estoy embarazado, no estoy enfermo o algo así.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Ha Otabek no le importó estar en medio de un angosto pasillo, menos la gente que pasaba por su lado y les miraba curiosos, él sólo le apretujó entre sus brazos fuertes y le beso la frente pálida, calmando todos esos temores en Yuri y tratando de hacerle entender sin palabras el porqué lo protegía tanto, de todo.

Para el kazajo, ese chico de cabellos dorados era el mundo entero y le amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo. Imaginarlo otra vez sumergido en esa oscuridad, en la pena, le hacía nacer un nudo en su pecho, por eso lo cuidaba en exceso, por el miedo que tenía de otra vez verlo sufrir.

—Me gustaría mucho que se pareciera a mí. —comentó de la nada el omega con un tono algo triste, aferrándose un poco más a la chaqueta de cuero de Otabek. —Pero sólo físicamente, no en la personalidad...sería difícil tratar con una pequeña copia mía.

—Será tan hermoso o hermosa como tú, estoy seguro de eso.

Finalmente se habían decidido por comprar ese pequeño traje de cuerpo completo que Yuri escogió, además de unos pequeños zapatos con dibujos de animalitos. Todo era de un color amarillo, algo neutro porque aún no estaban seguros del sexo de su bebé y prefirieron esperar. Por más que hubieran querido comprar más cosas, la hora les había alcanzado y la noche había llegado, estaban a punto de cerrar.

El día se les pasó muy rápido, demasiado, y ambos estaban agotados después de tanto caminar; con suerte les alcanzó la energía para cenar en la mesa junto a Viktor y Yuuri, y para darse una ducha rápida antes de irse a la cama.

La noche estaba bastante ruidosa por el viento que chocaba contra la ventana y provocaba ese silbido característico de las películas de terror. El pronóstico era tormenta, pero aún se estaba formando, aún no llegaba dejándose caer sin piedad.

El ruso había estado esperando a Otabek allí cubierto hasta la nariz con las mantas a que saliera del baño, no podía dormir sin el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo durante las noches frías, más ahora que la temperatura de su cuerpo era un poco más baja de lo normal debido al embarazo; además, el miedo que le provocaba el viento sonar lo hacía temblar, o quizás eso último sólo era una excusa, tal vez sólo era su necesidad de todo de él que le hacía imposible dormir solo, tal vez le había mal acostumbrado demasiado.

El sueño ya le estaba por vencer, pero cuando al fin le vio cruzar la puerta con sólo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, todo atisbo de somnolencia se le quitó al instante. La verdad es que le había visto muchas veces en esas condiciones, pero creía jamás terminar de acostumbrarse a tanta belleza, a tanta masculinidad.

Debido a la vergüenza se ocultó completamente bajo las sábanas y se maldecía por los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, no podía dejarse vencer por ellos, sólo tenían que permanecer ahí en su cabeza, nada más.

—¿Acaso me estás provocando? —le preguntó juguetón, oculto.

—Tal vez.

En realidad eso no podía ser más mentira, Otabek sólo le había respondido siguiéndole el juego. Lo que menos intentaba hacer en ese momento era incitarlo a algo, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba. No quería apresurar nada, todo a su debido tiempo, pensaba.

Otabek reaccionaba ya en modo automático debido al sueño, y sin pensarlo más se acostó en la cama abrazando por la cintura al omega avergonzado, posando sus manos grandes en su vientre abultado. Yuri al sentirlo había pegado un salto por la sorpresa, pero a medida que el tacto suave de sus manos continuaba sentía relajarse cada vez un poquito más, disfrutando del calor tierno que le provocaba sentir su cuerpo pegado a su pequeña espalda. Esas caricias eran nuevas, estas eran las caricias de un futuro padre, tan dulces como un caramelo de miel.

Otabek estaba a punto de ser vencido por el sueño al igual que el chico entre sus brazos, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar repetidas veces en la mesita junto a la cama. Soltó un suspiro cansado, no podía creer que alguien le llamara tan tarde por noche.

Apurado salió del cuarto a contestar al pasillo, no quería interrumpir el dulce sueño del omega con su conversación.

—¿Diga?

Esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de autos pasar y el viento impactar contra el micrófono, el característico bullicio de la ciudad. Volvió a insistir un par de veces, incluso pensó que se trataba de una broma o alguien que se había equivocado de número, pero al momento que iba a terminar la llamaba leyó el nombre del contacto, y no era nadie mas que su amigo canadiense.

—¿Jean?

Le parecía demasiado extraño que le llamara a esas horas y que además no le respondiera nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí, se escuchaba como respiraba pesadamente.

—Hombre, ¿por qué me llamas a estas horas, acaso ocurrió algo? —insistió con más preguntas, pero nada.

Otabek se masajeaba las sienes con una de sus manos tratando de calmarse, y es que odiaba que le interrumpieran su sueño, más si era por una llamada sin sentido. Espero unos segundos, pero cuando estaba a punto de colgar le escuchó hablar al fin.

—Otabek, necesito hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. —su voz se escuchaba rara, algo congestionada y rasposa, como la de alguien acababa de llorar.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la hora que es?

—Sí, lo siento por eso, pero necesitaba...necesitaba oír tu voz.

Bueno, eso había sido bastante extraño, tanto que el kazajo no pudo evitar separar el celular de su oído por la sorpresa. En el fondo quería creer que todo se trataba de una simple broma, tal vez estaba borracho...sí, debía ser eso.

—Em, está bien, ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? —le preguntó ignorando completamente lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

—Reunámonos mañana, temprano.

Otabek realmente no podía entender como le había aguantado tanto tiempo. Le desagradaba bastante cuando Jean creía que las personas disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo para él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer mañana, dímelo ahora de una vez.

—Dime donde estarás, tengo que decírtelo en persona. —insistió. —No es fácil, no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono, prometo ser breve y no quitarte mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. —le respondió algo molesto. —Yo te llamaré para darte la dirección, ¿está bien? Ahora vete a tu casa, no deberías andar deambulando por ahí a estas horas, es peligroso.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que le llamada finalizó, Jean le había colgado.

La actitud extraña de su viejo amigo le había dejado pensando un buen rato ahí de pie en el pasillo, tratando de adivinar que seria eso que le tenía que decir con tanta urgencia. Tal vez se había metido en algún lío, no sería la primera vez que tendría que ayudarlo a salir de ellos, pero quería creer que no tendría que golpear a nadie otra vez.

En silencio regresó a la habitación abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacerla sonar y tratando de pisar en la oscuridad, pero cuando volvió se encontró a un Yuri despierto, con las rodillas pegadas en su pecho mientras miraba el cielo gris por la ventana, en cualquier momento este parecía querer llorar.

—¿Yura? —le llamó, pero el nombrado ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, seguía ahí mirando fijamente, algo asustado.

Se acercó a él y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, tomándole de una de sus manos llamando su atención y así haciéndolo voltear. Otabek sabía, sabía que se encontraría con esos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, bañados en lágrimas.

Ya era normal que ocurriera esto de vez en cuando, que repentinamente se despertara durante la noche debido a una pesadilla y que comenzara a llorar. La herida que Yuri tenía no era fácil de sanar y lo sabía, porque esta era una herida del alma, esas que se llevan para toda la vida y que por más amor que le entregara, siempre estaría ahí y que sólo podría mejorar transformándose en una terrible cicatriz. Así que lo abrazó, lo abrazó como siempre lo hacía, acariciando su cabello tratando de calmar su angustia, ni siquiera intentó preguntarle de que se trataba esta vez, no quería hacerlo recordar algo desagradable; pero no estaba en sus planes que él solo comenzara a contarle lo que le acomplejaba.

—Beka, creo...creo que soñé con el bebé.

El mayor continuó con las caricias en su cabello dorado, tratando de entender porque un sueño como ese lo haría sentir tan mal, tan triste.

—¿Quieres contármelo? Tenemos toda la noche si quieres.

Yuri se escabulló de sus brazos y se acomodó recostándose en el colchón para quedar de frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para comenzar a contarte su sueño, su pronóstico de tormenta que no lograba descifrar.

 _''El cielo estaba inusualmente soleado, pero sentía mucho, mucho frío, jamás había sentido tanto frío en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en su ciudad, todo se le parecía tan extraño, tan nuevo y se sentía perdido, desorientado, como si estuviera completamente desnudo en medio de una selva esperando a ser comido por bestias salvajes, vulnerable._

 _Los edificios le rodeaban por todas partes, las luces de neón estaban encendidas a pesar de ser de día y podía escuchar anuncios en un idioma desconocido a lo lejos. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero aún así decidió caminar por la calle desolada de asfalto que lucía tan caliente por el sol...quizás sólo era él quien se sentía congelar._

 _Caminó por un buen rato tratando de encontrar algo, a alguien que le dijera como regresar, que le dijera donde diablos estaba y como había llegado hasta ahí, pero no había nadie, sólo tiendas vacías y basura que se arrastraba por el suelo dejándose llevar por el viento._

 _Daba vueltas y vueltas por la misma cuadra que le parecía eterna, y a medida que asumía que no existía una salida comenzaba a angustiarse, a sentir como su pecho se le apretaba y un nudo nacía en su garganta._

 _—Beka, ¿donde estás? —dijo entre sollozos al viento, el cual se llevó sus palabras lejos de ahí._

 _No había forma de que le escuchara, pero aún así insistió, insistió en llamarlo porque sabía que sólo era él quien podía ayudarlo, quien siempre estaba ahí para él y que lo protegería, que lo cuidaría y le besaría calmando todos sus miedos como siempre lo hacía._

 _En ningún momento se detuvo, seguía caminando a paso rápido por las calles que lucían todas iguales de forma desesperada; cuando de pronto, sintió que algo había chocado con él, algo que no había podido ver._

 _Cuando bajo la mirada, sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba al encontrarse con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos que le miraban curiosos, con la inocencia característica de un niño pequeño que parecía recién bordear los ocho años de edad._

 _—¡Oh, eres tú! —le llamó aquella pequeña personita con voz chillona. —Es la primera vez que nos encontramos por aquí._

 _A pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía, el niño le hablaba con una confianza desbordante que le llamó la atención y le hizo tratar de recordar de donde lo conocía, pero nada, no había ninguna imagen similar en su cabeza. La única persona que conocía que tenía los ojos de ese color era su madre, pero esos cabellos oscuros no le recordaban a ningún niño que hubiera visto antes._

 _—¿Acaso te conozco de algún lado? —le preguntó con un tono algo fuerte, pero que al pequeño no pareció importarle en absoluto, al contrario, siguió sonriéndole con la misma confianza de antes._

 _—Claro, yo siempre he estado aquí._

 _—Pero...pero si esta es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar, es imposible que te haya visto antes._

 _Las respuestas que el niño le daba lo hacían confundir aún más de lo que ya estaba, era cómo si estuvieran hablando en diferentes idiomas, porque por más que le preguntara cosas seguía respondiéndole frases no acordes con la conversación, ignorándolo completamente._

 _—Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, tenemos que ir rápido. —le dijo tomándolo de las manos y echándose a correr. —Yo sé que te llevarás bien con él, es un anciano muy amigable._

 _Yuri ni siquiera entendía porque le estaba siguiendo el juego a ese niño, pero aún así siguió corriendo entre las calles tomado de esa pequeña mano que le jalaba con fuerza. El paso era lento por sus cortas piernas, tanto así que le había dado tiempo de mirar hasta los más mínimos detalles del lugar donde se encontraba. Todo lucía normal, como una ciudad americana de las películas, pero de pronto vio algo a lo lejos de manera fugaz que le hizo parar en seco, haciendo al niño tambalearse._

 _Había visto su propio reflejo en el ventanal grande de unas de las tiendas vacías, y simplemente no podía creerlo. Se miraba, se miraba y sí, lucía como él, era él Yuri de siempre, pero ahora su vientre se notaba mucho más abultado que antes y tenía su cabello rubio crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda._

 _La verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada._

 _—Vamos, apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —le dijo el niño volviendo a tomarlo de las manos, interrumpiendo su asombro y conduciéndolo hacía un lugar incierto._

 _—Espera, espera...no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿cómo es eso que no tenemos mucho tiempo? Yo jamás te he visto en mi vida, no sé donde estoy y tampoco sé como llegue a este lugar, además, ¿que hay con eso de que hay un anciano por aquí? No he visto pasar ni un alma en todo este rato. —le hablaba apresurado, algo molesto —Por cierto, ¿quien diablos eres tú? Vamos, dime._

 _El niño se quedó mirándolo y su expresión se había tornado algo triste ante aquella pregunta. Bajo sus ojitos hacia el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos tras su espalda._

 _—Yo siempre he esperado aquí, todo el tiempo. —le respondió. —Tú deberías saber quien soy...porque yo soy parte de ti, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?_

 _¿Ah?_

 _—¿C-Cómo sería eso posible? —río nervioso. —Niño, dices cosas muy extrañas, no estoy entendiendo nada..._

 _Yuri seguía mirando para todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo, alguna señal o respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía mareado y sólo quería marcharse de una vez, quería regresar._

 _El niño continuó tirándole de su mano izquierda, repitiéndole que no alcanzarían a llegar, pero el ruso se resistía como un burro desobediente, como un perro cansado que no quiere salir a pasear; no podía seguirlo sin saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones._

 _Se quedo ahí tratando de sacarle alguna respuesta sobre el lugar donde estaban durante un rato y sin éxito. La situación ya comenzaba a enojarle, tanto así que ya se disponía a largarse de ahí por su cuenta, pero de pronto, un sonido ensordecedor de unas campanas le interrumpió sus planes y le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, obligándolo a cubrir sus oídos._

 _El ruido estaba a punto de hacer explotar sus oídos, sin embargo, el pequeño seguía ahí de pie como si nada, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo aquel estruendo. Lo único que cambió fue su expresión, ahora parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento._

 _Aún al borde de las lágrimas se agachó a su lado y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo, como ese que se le da a alguien no regresará nunca más, como el de una triste despedida._

 _—Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar. —le dijo un costado de su cabeza, haciéndolo temblar del miedo. No entendía como esa voz chillona la podía escuchar perfectamente incluso si tapaba sus oídos...nada de lo que ocurría era normal._

 _El niño hizo una pausa, y antes de continuar le tomo del rostro, pegando su pequeña nariz junto a la del ruso._

 _—Sabes, la verdad es que..._

 _Me hubiera gustado mucho haberte conocido."_

Luego de escuchar aquel extraño sueño de Yuri, Otabek no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Tenía un horrible presentimiento instalado en su pecho que le clavaba como miles de agujas, pero no sabía que ocurría, no sabía que podía estar mal si tenía a su omega y a su futuro hijo ahí entre sus brazos disfrutando de su calidez, de la seguridad de su nido de mantas.

Sumergido en el mar de sus pensamientos se quedo ahí, escuchando a lo lejos la lluvia fuerte caer contra los tejados de las casas.

La tormenta ya había comenzado.

* * *

 **Según yo el capitulo resultó algo lento, pero era necesario para darle sentido a lo que va a pasar más adelante :c ah, y si acabas de quedar con cara de** ** _wtf_** **con el sueño de Yurio, te invito a que te tomes un tiempo en buscar el significado de algunos sueños que se tienen durante el embarazo (sólo si quieres, claro). La verdad es que hace algún tiempo yo creía que era la única que había soñado con bebés de otras personas mucho antes de que estas quedaran embarazadas, pero después de buscar no me sentí tan loca xD leer experiencias de otras mujeres me ayudó a escribir esto y a definir el futuro de la historia.**

 **Estaba entre dos ideas, pero finalmente me decidí por el camino difícil, el que tiene harto drama jaja3**

 **El cansancio que tengo durante la semana a veces no me deja escribir y termino cediendo ante mi cama, pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto :D  
**


	5. Parte V: Tormenta

**Advertencia** : _Este capitulo contiene lenguaje vulgar y sexual, también escenas de violencia, pero muy sutiles. Si eres extremadamente sensible puedes leer tranquilamente hasta la segunda separación, o si el morbo te gana puedes ignorar todo lo que acabo de decir. No digas que no te avisé.  
_

* * *

Aún no era medio día, pero Yuri ya estaba enojado con todo, con la vida, con el cielo gris que dejaba caer gotas de agua por montones formando pozas por la calles y que el miraba fijamente, como un gato molesto de pie junto a la ventana del salón.

Se suponía que hoy sería un gran día, porque Otabek le iba a acompañar a patinar por última vez. Pero no, eso no iba a ser posible; porque la tormenta allá afuera estaba cada vez peor y el viento tal vez se lo llevaría volando con lo delgado que estaba. Bueno, eso es lo que le había dicho Viktor, quien hizo un escándalo cuando él ya se estaba preparando para salir, guardando sus patines en la mochila _aleopardada_ y buscando el paraguas por ahí.

Ahora su día se había arruinado por completo y creía que no podía estar más aburrido, aburridísimo.

Mientras soltaba palabrotas en ruso concentrado en hacer explotar el vidrio de la ventana con su mirada, escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría cruzando por ella Otabek, quien lucía demasiado arreglado para un día de tormenta donde tendría que arroparlo y ver películas en el sofá hasta que se le pasara el enojo. El aroma característico a canela se le borraba por la falsa esencia de un perfume que nunca usaba y su cabello estaba demasiado ordenado para su gusto, brillante de gel.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó enojado, de brazos cruzados.

Otabek se miraba en el pequeño espejo de la entrada las ojeras marcadas en su rostro moreno debido a su mal sueño de la noche anterior; tratando de borrarlas inútilmente masajeándolas con sus dedos. Todo esto sin percatarse de la cara de furia con la que le miraba el omega a su espalda.

—Tengo que ir al departamento a buscar un poco más de ropa, hace mucho tiempo que no voy. —le respondió. —También tengo que reunirme con alguien en un rato más.

—¿Con quién?

—Con un amigo...bueno, algo así.

 _¿Algo así?_

¿Que mierda significaba algo así? Por lo que Yuri tenía entendido Otabek no tenía amigos tan cercanos en Rusia como para salir tan arreglado un día de lluvia y tan temprano en la mañana, menos en unos de sus días libres que ayer había prometido pasar con él.

—¿Con qué amigo si es que se puede saber? —la molestia en su voz era cada vez más notoria, haciendo voltear al kazajo quien al verlo con su cara fruncida y roja de rabia tragó saliva, nervioso.

Otabek ya sabía a donde le llevaría la situación si no tenía cuidado con sus respuestas, tenía que pensar muy bien todo lo que iba a decir si no quería que todo terminara en una fea discusión.

—Con Jean, no creo que lo conozcas, éramos compañeros en la secundaria.  
—¡Ja! Claro, mientras tú la pasas bien por ahí con tu amiguito yo tengo que quedarme aquí encerrado aguantando al idiota de mi hermano y al cerdo. —le respondió alterado agitando sus manos al hablar, así como siempre lo hacía antes de explotar. —Se supone que íbamos a estar juntos hoy, se supone que me acompañarías a la pista.

Así como un niño que no le quieren comprar un dulce, se dejó caer con fuerza en el sillón para tres que estaba cerca de la ventana y comenzó a refunfuñar, a murmurar cosas por lo bajo y a mover una de sus piernas tratando de controlarse.

—Yura, vamos, no te pongas así...prometo volver pronto ¿está bien? —le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón acariciando una de sus rodillas, delicadamente. Pero por más que ese suave movimiento circular fuera para tratar de calmarlo, Yuri lucía igual de molesto con sus mejillas infladas, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él. —Hey...te traeré algo rico para comer, ¿que te parece?

—¡No trates de sobornarme con comida!

—Está bien, está bien... —dijo divertido, fingiendo arrepentimiento y levantando sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza. Verlo actuar como un niño malcriado le encantaba, sobre todo por la forma tierna en la que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y arrugaba su cara; incluso enojado le parecía hermoso. —Pero...¿estás seguro que no quieres nada?

Yuri se quedó callado, pensativo y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar lo que quería decir. Pero sus antojos debido al embarazo eran más fuertes que su orgullo y el sólo imaginar las opciones de lo que podía pedir le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago y una ansiedad incontrolable. Quizás algo dulce podría ser...

Avergonzado le miró a la cara a Otabek y de los nervios comenzó masajear su vientre abultado.

—U-un chocolate estaría bien...¡P-pero eso no significa que ya no esté enojado, eh!

Los ojos del mayor se volvieron pequeños debido a la risa que dejó escapar y sus manos se movieron por si solas hacia el cabello rubio, brillante, peinándolo con sus dedos. Amaba cada parte de él, incluso esa difícil personalidad.

—Lo sé, amor...lo sé.

Antes de salir, Otabek le despidió con un beso rápido en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa y prometiéndole volver pronto. También le rogó que se cuidara, a pesar de que no hubiera ningún peligro potencial en el departamento. Y es que la sensación que le quedó después de que le contara aquel sueño no se le quitaba, temía que le pudiera ocurrir algo incluso dentro de esas paredes. Era algo inusual de él que creyera tan fielmente que podría pasar algo por un simple sueño, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí, y no quería lamentarse después.

Si algo le ocurría, juraba que podría morir.

El omega se quedó ahí sentado, mirando por la ventana el cielo gris y escuchando como la puerta principal se cerraba tras Otabek, dando paso a un completo silencio que le hacia sentir abandonado a pesar de que su hermano y Yuuri estuvieran en la habitación, haciendo quien sabe que.

 _Se ha ido..._

Los minutos pasaban y el enojo se le iba desapareciendo a medida que ya no le encontraba sentido, obligándolo a reconocer una vez más que tener que alejarse de Otabek le provocaba ganas de llorar y una soledad angustiante que le impedía respirar correctamente. Aun sí le prometía volver pronto, eso no le calmaba las ganas de salir tras el y rogarle que no se fuera, que sólo le dedicara tiempo a él y únicamente a él.

No supo en que momento exacto ocurrió, pero se había vuelto demasiado dependiente, incluso más que antes.

El sonido del reloj colgado en la pared le retumbaba en los oídos, haciéndolo sentir desesperado. Trataba de no escucharlo tapando sus oídos, pero era inútil, seguía ahí recordándole que los segundos pasaban y el no podía hacer nada. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a su habitación a buscar con urgencia en el armario algo que le recordara a ese aroma de Otabek que le protegía, encontrando una camiseta y llevándola a su nariz tratando de calmar su aflicción, su falta de él.

Era algo extraño, pero funcionaba.

Una vez más relajado, se recostó en su cama lentamente abrazando con fuerza la prenda con aroma a canela de su alpha y cerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar hasta que él regresara.

No lograba entender porqué le había dejado solo por reunirse con un amigo que ni siquiera podía llamar correctamente amigo, no entendía como esa persona podía ser más importante que él...o tal vez, era una situación verdaderamente grave. Una parte de él quería creer que eso era, que era una situación urgente, pero en su cabeza reinaban pensamientos negativos, miedo, dudas y celos infundados.

—Hey, pequeño...¿podría ser que...que ya nos reemplazaron y yo...no me había percatado? —le preguntó a la criatura que crecía en su vientre, palpando su piel bajo la ropa y masajeándola delicadamente. Era imposible que le respondiera, pero sentía la necesidad de expresar con palabras ese temor que le hacía doler el corazón.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Otabek se había marchado, él sólo le quedó ahí sobre la cama mirando la nada tratando de llenar su vacío con la camiseta a la vez que masajeaba su abdomen, _maquinando_ muchas ideas que había tratado de evitar. Imaginarse al moreno disfrutando de la compañía de ese amigo desconocido le provocaba unos celos incontrolables, sintiéndose demasiado ingenuo, _ingenuo_ por haber creído en cada una de sus palabras. ¿Que haría ahora si decidía dejarlo para irse con él? No podría soportar una vida sin Otabek, probablemente terminaría muriendo de la pena.

Si bien habían momentos en los que se sentía capaz de todo, capaz de superar todos los obstáculos y salir adelante junto a ese bebé incluso si todo el mundo se le iba encima, todo eso era gracias a la estabilidad emocional que le daba Otabek, y sin ese pilar, sin ese apoyo de su compañero de casi toda la vida, se sentía la deriva, vulnerable, dudando de su fortaleza.

Ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero aún así tenía sus ojos cerrados, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos y en quizás lograr conciliar el sueño para que así se le pasaran los minutos más rápido y así llegara el momento en que Otabek regresara. Sentía que estaba por lograrlo, danzando en el borde del sueño y la realidad, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejándose ver a su hermano mayor en bata con el cabello mojado y con una taza de café en una de sus manos. Era muy raro que entrara en su habitación sin antes preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —le preguntó molesto con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar él después de no haberlo dejado salir, aún estaba resentido. Con desgano se ocultó la cabeza con uno de los cojines junto a él, ni siquiera quería verlo a la cara.

Viktor no le respondió a su pregunta, sólo comenzó a arrastrar sus pantuflas por el suelo de madera hasta llegar a la cama sentándose con cuidado junto a ese Yuri oculto, que dejó mostrar su carita molesta al sentirlo a su lado. El rostro del peli plata se mantenía serio y le daba sorbos al líquido en la taza, recorriendo su mirada por toda la habitación. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se podía percibir en sus gestos, en sus ojos azules vidriosos.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees? —habló al fin, con la voz más apagada que pudo sacar. —En estos días ya deberías estar preparándote para volver a la escuela.

Si bien esas simples palabras no tenían algún rastro de maldad en ellas, para el menor se sintieron como afiladas cuchillas.

Viktor tenía razón, pero de alguna forma todo ese tiempo había tratado de olvidar la lista de las cosas que había tenido que abandonar por la decisión de continuar con su embarazo, ya que esto le provocaba una inmensa tristeza por no poder seguir haciendo su vida normal como antes. Tenía muchos sentimiento encontrados, había sido muy difícil y escuchar ese tipo de comentarios le hacían querer dudar, de preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo realmente era lo correcto o no.

Con brusquedad se sentó en la cama para poder así mirarlo a la cara, escupiendo con molestia sus palabras.

—¿Acaso vienes a mi habitación con la intención de hacerme sentir miserable? Si es así vete, no quiero escucharte.

El mayor no respondió nada, sólo recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tomó un respiro.

—No es eso...sólo quería recordarte que aún estás a tiempo, tú...tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo para luego darle otro sorbo a la taza, incómodo. —Las probabilidades de éxito son altas hasta las 12 semanas, luego de eso podría ser peligroso. **(*)**

Oh, claro que lo sabía; Yuri sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no quería creerlo. No quería creer que de pronto las personas más importantes en su vida se pusieran de acuerdo para irse en su contra, en darle motivos para sentirse abandonado. Creía que algo se quebraba en su pecho al sentir un dolor intenso que le provocó que comenzaran a surgir lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

—¿¡Ahora donde mierda quedó tu discursito de futuro tío perfecto, ah!? —gritó con rabia, finalmente había explotado. —¡Sí no tenías intención de apoyarme desde un principio te hubieras ahorrado toda esa charla!

Viktor comenzó a rascarse su cabeza con su mano libre, tratando de pensar bien en que responder. No era muy bueno expresándose, menos tratando de entender los sentimientos de los demás hasta el punto de ser tachado como alguien insensible.

—Eres demasiado joven aún, Yuri. —respondió tranquilo, aún. —Cada día que pasa veo como tu vientre se comienza a marcar cada vez más, pero tu actitud sigue siendo como la de un niño...me cuesta trabajo imaginarte criando a un bebé. Incluso si tienes a Otabek a tu lado, los dos solo son un par de adolescentes que por desgracia la vida se ensañó con ustedes y ade-

—¡Maldita sea, cállate! —le interrumpió a gritos. —¡Lárgate de aquí, fuera!

Los cojines que estaban sobre la cama terminaron todos en el rostro de Viktor y en su taza de café que se quebró en el suelo por intentar esquivarlos; la situación comenzaba a subir de tono.

—Yuri...Yuri...detente...¡Te dije que te detengas!

Viktor le tomó de las muñecas evitando que le siguiera golpeando y en un arrebato le sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

—¡No, no lo haré, tienes que escucharme! —le gritó, apretando aún más esas muñecas delgadas. —¡Tienes que despertar, Yuri! ¡Tú no puedes tener a ese niño! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer si resulta ser la viva imagen de ese maldito?! ¿¡Qué piensas decirle cuando descubra que es el resultado de una violación!? ¡Dime!

El descontrol en esos ojos azules era cada vez más evidente y las lágrimas de rabia no tardaron en bajar desde ellos, dando a parar en las sábanas de la cama. Lo que menos había querido era tener que llegar a esas instancias con su hermano, pero por más que todo ese tiempo se trataba de convencer que todo estaría bien, habían momentos como este en donde sus ganas de protegerlo eran más fuertes, incluso haciéndolo perder el control de sus acciones y de sus palabras.

—¿¡Acaso crees que no he pensando en todo eso!? ¡Podré tener quince años pero no soy tan idiota como tú piensas!

Los gritos habían logrado alarmar al japonés que estaba en la habitación del lado, quien llegó lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar el calibre de la situación. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Viktor, cálmate! —gritó desesperado interponiéndose entre ambos, tomando a Viktor por la espalda y dándole la oportunidad a Yuri de huir de sus fuertes manos; quien de un solo brinco se paró de la cama y se arrancó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—¿¡Por qué no quieres entender, por qué no entiendes que lo único que quiero es protegerte!?

—¡Él único que tiene que entender aquí eres tú!, ¡Ya no hay nada de que protegerme, ya es demasiado tarde, incluso huyendo de esto nada cambiaria...el dolor seguiría aquí...—habló llevando sus manos hacia su pecho, apretando su camiseta con fuerza. —¡Yo no voy a abortar a mi hijo, no lo haré!

A toda velocidad se echó a correr por el pasillo del departamento. Poco le importó estar descalzo, menos le importó sólo llevar una camiseta de manga corta, sólo quería huir de ahí...lo más lejos posible. Con el temor de ser alcanzado abrió la puerta principal con brusquedad y corrió hacia el ascensor, apretando el botón del piso número uno con desesperación.

A lo lejos podía escuchar como su hermano y Yuuri le gritaban que no se fuera, pero ya era tarde, las puertas se habían cerrado, permitiéndole sentarse en el suelo frío del elevador para tomar un respiro.

Ni siquiera sabía bien a donde ir, no tenía como comunicarse con Otabek ni saber donde se encontraba, pero aún así decidió huir sin rumbo por las calles mojadas, entre los paraguas abiertos que luchaba por esquivar. El viento ni la lluvia habían cesado, pero debido a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas ni siquiera se percató de ello, ni de las miradas de las personas que pasaban por su lado y que le miraban extrañado por sus ropas y por andar sin zapatos en pleno invierno.

El frío no logró sentirlo hasta que el cansancio le obligo a detenerse, haciéndolo sentarse en una pequeña banca fuera de una tienda que estaba cerrada, pero que por suerte, tenía un techo que le ocultaba de la lluvia. Los dedos de sus pies estaban entumecidos y sus talones tenían leves rasguños que ardían al tacto.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, no tenía idea de como había logrado correr tanto; no sabía exactamente donde estaba. El ruido de la lluvia que hacia eco por las calles le resultaba terrorífico, dándole a entender que estaba completamente solo en esa calle desierta.

 _Maldición..._

No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría ahí, pero su orgullo era más fuerte; no quería volver a ese departamento nunca más a soportar los gritos de Viktor. Al final él no tenía idea de como se sentía, había sido una equivocación de su parte creer que le entendería y le apoyaría. Se sentía ingenuo, estúpido, haciéndolo apretar sus puños con fuerza y quejarse de la rabia.

¿Acaso sólo resultaron ser nada más que simples palabras vacías?

* * *

Otabek había quedado de reunirse con Jean en una pequeña cafetería cerca de su departamento en media hora, pero este ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Había ordenado un _expresso_ mientras lo esperaba ahí en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, pero se lo había terminado antes de lo planeado. No tardó mucho tiempo en pedir algo más para beber y comer.

Concentrado miraba como las ramas desnudas se mecían frente a la ventana debido al viento, jurándose que se marcharía si Jean no llegaba en cinco minutos más. Salir a perder el tiempo en uno de sus días libres era lo que menos pensaba hacer; hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado acompañando a Yuri, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos todo el día.

Cuando las ramas de los árboles se le volvieron aburridas, su mirada se alternaba entre el anillo de su mano izquierda y en la pantalla de su celular. Andaba vagando por las redes sociales y riéndose con _memes_ que aparecían en su inicio de _facebook_ mientras hacia girar ese accesorio barato en uno de sus dedos. A veces miraba para todos lados sintiéndose culpable por su leve sonrisa que dejaba escapar y luchaba por seguir pareciendo normal.

Habían pasado ya más de los cinco minutos, cuando de pronto, la campanilla de la puerta sonó captando su atención; apareciendo a través de ella el joven de tez morena que había estado esperando.

Pero a medida que más le miraba, Otabek menos podía creer lo que estaban viendo su par de ojos oscuros.

El rostro de Jean lucía demacrado, tenía sus ojos rojos y no estaba afeitado, dándole un aspecto de suciedad a su piel. Llevaba oculto su cabello que siempre lucía ordenado bajo un gorro de lana plomo y ocultaba sus manos en el bolsillo tipo canguro de su sudadera negra. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que estaba drogado, o borracho, quizás ambas. También podría ser que venía arrancándose de algo o de alguien, todo por la forma en la que miraba asustado para todas partes.

Jean tardo un buen rato en reconocer a Otabek que le hizo una seña con la mano desde el final del local. A paso rápido se acercó a él y se sentó haciendo un extraño silencio, apoyando sus brazos cansados sobre la mesa y dirigiéndole la mirada más asustada que podría haber hecho en su corta vida. Sus pupilas danzaban de un lado a otro, su cabeza se volteaba cada cinco segundos para mirar hacía su espalda y no decía nada, absolutamente nada.

Otabek estaba pasmado mirándolo, hasta que se le ocurrió por fin dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Que demonios ha pasado contigo? —le preguntó.—¿Acaso estás drogado?

Jean lo ignoró completamente, y como si fuera suyo, tomó la cuchara sobre la mesa y sacó un trozo del pastel que Otabek había pedido anteriormente. Saboreó cuidadosamente esa masa blanda en su boca, luego habló:

—Oh, está rico...—comentó distraído, metiéndose otro pedazo en la boca, luego otro, y otro más. —No sabía que existía una cafetería tan buena por este sector.

Como si hubiera visto la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, Jean miraba hasta el más mínimo rincón del local con ojos de un niño pequeño y con la boca llena de pastel. Comentaba sobre los cuadros y de los mínimos detalles sobre la pintura deteriorada, tratando de evitar una conversación inminente. Todo esto lo hacía frente a la mirada molesta de Otabek, quien con un movimiento rápido le arrebato la cuchara de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa con brusquedad, llamando la atención del resto de las personas presentes. Pero esto poco le importó.

—No me digas que me llamaste llorando por la madrugada en un día lluvia como este para sólo compartir un café y admirarnos las caras sin decir nada, por que si es así te juro que te sacaré los ojos con esa misma cuchara.

Un silencio incómodo se formó por parte de canadiense, quien bajó la mirada afligida hacia la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Soltó un suspiro pesado y refregó uno de sus ojos con fuerza como si tratara de despertar, despertar de toda esa _maldita pesadilla._

—Me largo. —agregó finalmente el kazajo, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie.

Hubiera logrado marcharse rápidamente, así hubiera sido, si no fuera por las manos de Jean que le agarraron con fuerza por la chaqueta, suplicantes de que se quedara ahí para escucharle, para escuchar la _triste historia_ que le tenía que revelar.

—Está bien, hablaré. —le dijo serio, al fin.—Lo siento por actuar así pero...es difícil para mí, porque...probablemente me odies después de esto.

Otabek respondió de buena manera, volviendo a sentarse en la silla de madera y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

—No entiendo porque dices eso, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser lo que me tienes que contar? Sabes que siempre he estado ahí para defenderte cada vez que te metes en problemas, pero si mataste a alguien o quie-

Jean tomó un respiro valiente, dejando fluir entre sus labios las palabras de una forma rápida, más rápido de lo que había planeado.

—Otabek, estoy enamorado de ti. —le interrumpió, apretando sus puños con fuerza. —Siempre, _siempre_ he estado enamorado de ti.

Si bien esos sentimientos eran sinceros, esa frase estaba lejos de ser algo dulce, tierna, como en una novela. El sentimiento que albergaba en esas palabras, estaba lejos de ser algo digno de ser una hermosa historia de amor, porque desde un comienzo nunca fue hermoso, siempre fue triste, doloroso y además de eso, completamente imposible...al menos esta vida, en esta desgraciada vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el quinceañero ruso prófugo aún permanecía ahí bajo el refugio de ese pequeño techo de la tienda desolada. Estaba recostado completamente sobre la banca fría mirando las gotas acumularse en los bordes desnivelados de la calle de asfalto, pensando seriamente en sí volver a casa o no.

Por más que hubiera prometido que no iba a volver a ese lugar, la necesidad de calor y el hambre le estaban matando. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que esta le latía al compas de su corazón agitado y se sentía culpable por no cuidarse, por no cuidar de la criatura dentro suyo. Hace tiempo ya que había dejado de ser sólo él, ahora valía por dos, y su instinto de querer proteger a esa vida se contradecía con su actitud irresponsable, infantil, que ahora lo tenía ahí congelado y probablemente enfermo.

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto un sueño intenso se instaló en sus ojos esmeraldas, haciendo caer sus párpados, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos. No era el lugar más adecuado para dormir una siesta, menos para un omega completamente solo, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo...

Claramente, era una mala idea, la peor.

Fue demasiado ingenuo de su parte el creer que no aparecería nadie por esa calle por el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo, había gente así como él que aún así tenían un motivo claro para salir a pesar de eso, incluso si era sólo para mostrar el mal que llevaban en el alma.

En un movimiento brusco sintió que lo jalaban de uno de sus brazos, haciéndolo despertar. Si bien la altura era mínima, el hecho de que lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa le hizo caer con fuerza contra la vereda, golpeándose la cabeza provocando un ruido doloroso. Su vista se le nublaba, pero podía ver como una sombra se metía en su campo de visión; aun así no podía reconocer absolutamente nada.

—Vaya, vaya...pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿no es acaso el gatito más lindo que haz visto? —dijo una voz masculina, desconocida para Yuri, que sonaba increíblemente terrorífica. Esas palabras estaban lejos de ser algo amable, no lo eran.

—Que descuidado de tu parte dormir en un lugar como este, pequeño.

No lograba ver claramente sus caras, pero sabía que habían dos personas ahí paradas junto a él que le miraban desde arriba. Quería levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en su cabeza se lo impedía. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando uno de esos hombres le tomó por el cabello rubio y lo levantó como algún tipo de bolsa de basura, como si no fuera realmente un ser humano. El hombre pegó su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma, luego habló:

—Pero mira, si es un maldito omega, y ni siquiera está marcado. —le comento al hombre junto a él, luego pegó su rostro junto al de Yuri. —Dime, ¿tan necesitado estás para salir a la calle tú solo? Es como si estuvieras pidiendo a gritos que te follen.

—S-suéltame, mierda...

—Oh, pero que boca tan sucia tienes, no deberías hablarme de esa manera. —río—Si te portas bien, prometo no ser tan agresivo.

Yuri ya conocía bien esas palabras vulgares, ese tono de voz que le provocaba nauseas y ese aliento caliente contra su boca, que lejos de hacerlo sentir a gusto le provocaba terror, rabia, asco. Ya había pasado por esto, ya había vivido en carne propia lo que era la desdicha de ser un omega en un mundo cruel como ese, en un mundo que le había abandonado, que le pisoteaba y que le culpaba, sólo por el hecho de ser lo que era.

 _Ah, un déjà_ _vu._

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería golpearlos y gritar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tanto era su miedo que su cuerpo no le respondía, su intento débil por zafarse del agarre fuerte de esos brazos fue inútil, lo único que podía hacer esa soltar quejidos de dolor, de rabia, que los sujetos frente a el parecían disfrutar.

—Escúchalo gemir como una puta. —le dijo uno de ellos al otro, con burla. —No tienes idea como me calienta...

Por más que intento resistirse, su cuerpo _flacucho_ no le ayudó a evitar que se lo llevaran a rastras a un callejón que estaba a la vuelta de la calle y que Yuri maldecía que existiera. Ahí nadie seria capaz de verlo. Sus gritos de suplica, de ayuda inundaban las paredes de ese sucio lugar, provocando un eco aterrador. Pero nada serviría, porque no había nadie en ese lugar, no había nadie quien le pudiera ayudar.

En un intento de forcejeo logró golpear en el rostro a uno de los sujetos haciéndolo retroceder sólo unos pasos. Pero no había sido la mejor idea, para nada.

—¡¿Quien mierda te crees para venir a golpearme!? ¡No te creas demasiado omega, porque no eres nada más que eso, sólo un omega asqueroso!

En ese momento sintió un dolor intenso en su estómago que le hizo retorcerse; le había dado una patada tan fuerte que por un momento sintió que perdía el aliento. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al sentir la segunda, la cual fue mucho más fuerte que la anterior, llena de rabia.

—Hey vamos, no lo golpees así, primero quiero divertirme un poco. —dijo el otro tipo que le sujetaba por la espalda, impidiendo que se moviera. —Sería una pena que un cuerpo tan bonito quedara lleno de marcas...

Yuri sintió como la mano de ese sujeto le contorneaba su figura, tomando su trasero y apretándolo con fuerza. Su saliva caliente le recorría el cuello haciéndolo querer vomitar y gritar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre que le bajaba por la comisura de sus labios. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aún así se resistía como podía a esas manos sucias que luchaban por colarse bajo su pantalón.

Cuando sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer al suelo, ambos sujetos se lanzaron sobre él luchando por quitarle la ropa, desgarrando su camiseta con brutalidad. Él pataleaba y intentaba taparse con sus manos su piel pálida que había quedado al descubierto. No quería ser tratado así otra vez, no quería volver a sentirse sucio, como la peor mierda del mundo.

Cuando los sujetos lograron atrapar sus manos contra el suelo, ambos se detuvieron. Yuri les miró sin entender absolutamente nada, y al parecer ellos tampoco.

—¿Pero que mierda? ¡Además de no estar marcado estás preñado, maldito! —le gritó apartándose de él con desprecio.—¡Que asco! ¡Quizás con cuantos te has revolcado!

—Maldición, y yo que quería desquitarme un rato...—dijo el otro, molesto. —Pero no quiero arriesgarme, incluso puede ser que tenga SIDA.

 _No, mi bebé..._

Como si una repentina descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo, Yuri entró en sí. No, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, no podía quedarse ahí a que hicieran con él lo que quisieran, no podía exponer su vida ni la de su hijo tan fácilmente, no quería volver a lo de aquella vez.

Aprovechando el descuido de uno de los tipos, le dio una patada en su parte baja con toda la fuerza que logró sacar, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor. Cómo pudo se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí. Bueno, al menos lo intentó, pero sus piernas debilitadas no le ayudaban en nada. En menos de un minuto y sin poder salir del callejón fue nuevamente atrapado por el otro alpha, quien con brutalidad le jaló de los cabellos y le estampó la cara contra la pared.

—No vas a huir tan fácilmente, no vas a dejarme con las ganas.

Con fuerza sujetó la cabeza de Yuri y le hizo ponerse de rodillas frente a él, desabrochando con una mano el botón de su pantalón.

El otro tipo mientras tanto logró ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor persistente en su entrepierna y se dirigió a él lleno de odio, de rabia mientras se sacaba el cinturón de su pantalón. Yuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de alguna forma ya sabía lo que venía si no lograba salir de ahí.

—Te dije que te portaras bien, pero no me escuchaste. Ahora _...ahora_ te la aguantas.

Yuri jamás en sus quince años había sentido tanto dolor, pero de alguna forma agradecía estar al borde de un desmayo, quería creer que luego no podría recordar todo claramente...si es que lograba sobrevivir.

Su vista se volvía oscura por cada golpe que le daban en el rostro, en la espalda, en su vientre, en todo su cuerpo; imposibilitándolo de ver con claridad los rostros de esos sujetos que parecían mismísimas bestias descontroladas, que le gritaban insultos con cada patada que le daban.

El dolor de sus extremidades no era nada comparado al dolor que se instaló en su bajo vientre, justo ahí donde crecía esa pequeña vida que se apagaba junto a él. Sabía que intentaba defenderse como aquella vez en el baño del departamento, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, era imposible que luchara contra dos alphas enfurecidos que estaban empeñados en quitarle la vida.

No podía soportarlo, era tan frustrante no ser capaz de hacer nada para salvar la vida de su pequeño. Se sentía culpable y lo único que le quedaba ahora era resignarse a morir en un frío y sucio callejón en manos de unos desconocidos. Su vida, sus sueños junto a Otabek se iban desvaneciendo con cada golpe, y se maldecía por no haberle besado con más ganas la última vez, por no haberle dicho cuanto le amaba.

Iba a morir lleno de arrepentimientos, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían quedado por hacer. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su vida terminaría de una forma tan lamentable...toda su vida se le hacía lamentable en ese momento.

Resignado cerró sus ojos resistiendo el dolor, esperando a que la llama de su vida se apagara. Así hubiera sido, pero para su sorpresa, los golpes repentinamente se detuvieron.

A lo lejos podía escuchar pasos de muchas personas, podía oír la lluvia caer al igual que gritos de varios hombres, pero no lograba reconocer ninguna palabra de lo que decían. Espera...¿Acaso esas no eran las sirenas de la policía?

—¡Yuri, no cierres los ojos! ¡Yuri!

 _Esa voz..._

Podía ver que alguien estaba sobre él y que le llamaba desesperado mientras le afirmaba el rostro, y si no fuera por el característico color de su pelo jamás le hubiera reconocido.

 _Viktor..._

—¡Todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien...sólo no cierres los ojos, te vamos a sacar de aquí!

—Hermano, el bebé...—balbuceó llevando sus manos entre sus piernas, sobándose con dolor. —Me duele, me duele mucho...

El rostro del peli plata palideció al bajar la mirada a las piernas de Yuri, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una expresión de terror se instaló en él al ver el pantalón de Yuri con una creciente mancha de sangre y en como a este le temblaban las piernas del dolor. A pesar de ello el menor seguía balbuceando por ayuda y le miraba con los ojos perdidos, bañados de lágrimas.

Viktor sentía que su estómago se revolvía al ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo; no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo ahí, luego podría ser muy tarde.

Con cuidado le levantó del suelo y le cargó sin hacer mayor esfuerzo para luego comenzar a correr en dirección hacia uno de los autos de la policía que llegaron al lugar.

—Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo...vamos a ir al hospital. Tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé que tú puedes. Ni siquiera alcanzarás a darte cuenta cuando ya estemos en casa otra vez, ya vas a ver...

Yuri no sabía de donde sacó fuerzas para aferrarse al abrigo de su hermano ni como logró hablar pidiéndole ayuda. Quizás esas eran sus ganas de vivir, de sobrevivir un poco más.

En el momento que Viktor le recostó en el asiento trasero del carro se percató de la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía sentir que un liquido tibio le recorría las piernas, haciéndolo llevar sus manos temblorosas a su entrepierna.

La imagen de sus manos bañadas en sangre fue lo último que pudo recordar antes de perder la consciencia, además de la voz de un pequeño niño que desde la noche anterior escuchaba que le susurraba en el oído.

" _Sabes, la verdad es que...me hubiera gustado mucho haberte conocido."_

* * *

 _ **(*)**_ _: A lo que Viktor se refiere, es al tiempo estimado donde se puede realizar un aborto sin poner la vida de Yuri en peligro. Eso es hasta las 12 semanas de gestación como máximo._

* * *

 **Alguien dijo JJBek? :c no, nadie? Ok, bye xD**  
 **Quiero hacer un llamado a la calma porque no, no va a pasar nada entre ellos dos xD sólo está ahí para darle sentido a la trama.**

 **Sobre la actitud de Viktor, quiero aclarar que es porque está igual o mas descontrolado que Yuri. Tiene sus momentos donde puede ver todo bello, un futuro hermoso, pero luego todo eso desaparece, y así. Ver como la vida de su hermano cambia de una manera tan drástica le hizo perder el control y sentirse culpable por no poder ayudarlo a volver a su vida de antes. No lo hizo con mala intención, sólo estaba desesperado :'(**

 **Traten de no odiarme mucho :c**

L **o más probable es que me tarde aproximadamente de 7 a 10 días en actualizar, pero NO abandonaré, seguiré aquí desahogándome a través de esta historia que es una parte de mí, del peso que llevo en mi corazón.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y seguir aquí, nos vemos pronto :D**


	6. Parte VI: Despedida

No supo de donde había sacado tanta fuerza, ni siquiera recordaba si había pagado la cuenta de la cafetería o no. Pero eso poco importaba en un momento así, en su cabeza sólo había espacio para correr. Y eso hacía, corría, corría con todo lo que le daban las piernas por la calle húmeda, fría.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y podía creer que su corazón agitado se le estaba a punto de salir por la boca. Su pecho dolía como el mismo infierno, pero no sabía muy bien a que se debía, a cual de las dos catastróficas noticias que acababa de recibir debía atribuirle su dolor. Ambas eran igual de terribles, ambas eran como estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Bueno, ese era el problema. Y es que ninguna de las dos noticias eran una pesadilla...eran reales, muy reales.

Cuando Jean le confesó su amor de años sentados en al cafetería, jamás hubiera adivinado que ese no era le motivo principal por el cual le había citado e insistido tanto. ¡Como deseaba que todo se tratara de una simple broma de mal gusto! Pero esos ojos grises, enrojecidos, que le miraban con seguridad no parecían bromear en absoluto, estaban fuertes, no dudaban, incluso ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando le soltó la bomba principal, la más destructiva.

—Probablemente, luego de que te diga todo esto me matarás, pero está bien...quizás me lo merezco. —le dijo, riendo débilmente. —Por favor, escúchame atentamente.

 _ **El día era soleado, las nubes grises se guardaron para que ese día en ese especial se viera brillante, luminoso y alegre. Era un día apropiado para ir a dar un paseo, o también para ir a trotar temprano por la mañana unos minutos después de que amaneciera completamente.**_

 _ **Su reloj marcaba recién las 7 de la mañana y el ya estaba listo, preparado con sus zapatillas de correr y una sudadera negra que tenía una gran capucha en su espalda, lo suficiente para cubrirle hasta las cejas y impedirle ver correctamente. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba como se veía en esas ropas, pensaba mientras se veía en el espejo de su salón mientras bebía rápidamente un batido extraño que se acababa de preparar en la licuadora. Dios, como odiaba ese batido; sabía asqueroso pero había escuchado por ahí que tenía muchos beneficios y lo ideal era beberlo antes de salir a hacer deporte. Su cara se arrugaba por el mal sabor que le provocaba y trataba de lucir guapo en su reflejo, haciendo poses raras y**_ _ **convenciéndose**_ _ **de lo que bien que se veía.**_

 _ **Cuando terminó de beberlo se puso en camino hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa a paso tranquilo, disfrutando del frío aire que le refrescaba los pulmones. La calle estaba casi desierta por la hora y se sentía una paz en cada rincón. Algunas tiendas recién comenzaban a abrir sus puertas y el sol alumbraba tímidamente sobre él, calentando su rostro moreno delicadamente.**_

 _ **El parque era bastante grande y con**_ _ **arboles**_ _ **, arbustos frondosos por cada rincón. El pasto verde estaba teñido blanco por el frío de la mañana y las bancas que se repartían por su extensión te advertían que no te**_ _ **sentaras**_ _ **en ellas por su aspecto mojado. No circulaba ni un alma por el lugar y lo único que podía escuchar era el piar de los pájaros que ya comenzaban a salir a revolotear por ahí.**_

 _ **Tomó un respiro y sin pensarlo más comenzó con un trote suave, al compás de la música que sonaba en sus auriculares. Cantaba, cantaba como un auténtico loco su propia canción, y es que la verdad le daba exactamente igual que alguien llegara verlo, además, no había nadie por ahí quien le pudiera escuchar.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso creía, así debería haber**_ _ **sido**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Al llegar al otro extremo del parque, pudo ver a lo lejos un punto rosado junto a un farol que alumbraba aún debido a la hora. Tosió nervioso, esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado cantar; tenía una imagen que cuidar.**_

 _ **Cuando se acercó un poco más sin dejar de trotar, se percató que ese color rosado era el de abrigo de una persona de cabellos rubios, que a simple vista parecía ser de una bella chica. Pequeña figura, baja estatura y pies tambaleantes que luchaban por seguir en su lugar. Mejillas rojas y manos nerviosas que temblaban en los bolsillos de aquel abrigo. Jamás había visto tanta belleza y ternura en una sola criatura.**_

 _ **Se le hacía demasiado extraño que una chica tan joven se**_ _ **paseara**_ _ **por esos lugares a una hora como esa y tan arreglada. Sus ropas no eran como las de alguien que sale a hacer deporte temprano, o la de alguien que va a comprar el pan caliente recién hecho de la mañana. Pantalones ajustados, botines limpios y un lindo peinado, encantador para quien cruzara por el lugar.**_

 _ **Curioso se acercó un poco más tratando de actuar natural y**_ _ **peinaba**_ _ **hacia atrás sus cabellos de forma coqueta. Cuando de pronto, algo lo hizo detenerse de golpe.**_

 _'_ _ **'Espera, ¿qué...qué es ese dulce aroma?''**_

 _ **Un calor repentino recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Su corazón latía en su caja torácica de una manera escandalosa, nueva para él. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban brillantes, mojados de lágrimas. Cuando bajó su mirada, se percató a lo que se debía esa presión que nacía en su prenda negra inferior. Había experimentado eso último en varias ocasiones durante su celo, pero jamás le había ocurrido en plena calle, menos en un lugar casi desierto.**_

—En ese momento lo vi caer al suelo. Estaba afirmando su vientre de una manera desesperada y soltaba quejidos bajos. Yo...yo no sabía lo que hacía, mis sentidos estaban nublados y cuando me percaté estaba de pie a su lado.

 _ **Jean tomó aire profundamente, dejándose embriagar por el dulce aroma que le llegaba a su nariz de alpha, haciéndolo respirar pesadamente y soltar gemidos involuntarios; los que llegaron a ser oídos por esa bella chica, quien al levantar su cabeza en su dirección...ya no lucía como tal.**_

 _ **Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer de quien se trataba.**_

 _ **Esa chica delicada que había visto desde lejos, nunca lo había**_ _ **sido**_ _ **. Ese cabello rubio pertenecía a un chico, a un hombre que conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerlo incluso en su estado. Esas facciones afeminadas ya las había visto antes, siempre hermosas y perfectas en el fondo de pantalla de su amigo**_ _ **Otabek**_ _ **.**_

—Recuerdo que me miraba aterrado, con los ojos aguados y unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por las mejillas. Pero aún así no decía nada, estaba estático de rodillas en el suelo y temblaba de miedo. —dijo. —Me decía internamente que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no quería cometer una locura, pero mi cuerpo me decía otra cosa...y mis sentimientos también.

 _ **Una idea terrible pasó por su cabeza, haciéndolo mirar hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie fuera testigo de lo que quería hacer. Su corazón estúpido, dañado le estaba guiando. Tenía que solucionar de alguna forma su molestia en su parte baja, y también extinguir la rabia que le nacía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de aquel omega, pero sabía que estaba mal, que no podía convertirse en un violador, menos en un asesino.**_

—Pero en ese momento pensé: ''Bueno, ¿qué tiene de maravilloso este maldito? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?'' —explicaba.—Tenia tanta rabia guardada desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no sabía que estaba haciendo

 _ **El chico aún callado, aprovechó el descuido de esa mirada grisácea para intentar huir de ahí torpemente, pero fue cazado nuevamente como un pequeño conejito. En su rostro se podía apreciar el miedo que sentía, el terror le hacia gritar, pero las manos morenas le impidieron que continuara con brutalidad.**_

 _ **Jean ya no podía controlar su fuerza y ni siquiera sabía bien por qué lo había atrapado, su cuerpo se movía por si solo y su alpha gritaba que le hiciera suyo de una manera descontrolada. El dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Yuri le cegaba, le convertía un bestia sedienta de sentirlo más, y más. Pero a la vez, quería destruirlo; quería acabar con él si era necesario, porque él era el culpable de todo; él había**_ _ **sido**_ _ **quien le arrebató a**_ _ **Otabek**_ _ **miles de veces y era quien estaba destinado a estar a su lado por siempre, a verlo en sus mejores y peores momentos, a apoyarlo y a recibir todo su amor.**_

 _ **Ah, como deseaba que todo ese amor fuera sólo para él...**_

 _ **Jalándolo**_ _ **por los cabellos y con la otra mano ahogando sus gritos le arrastró entre uno de los tantos arbustos que estaban en el parque seguro de llevar a cabo la terrible idea que se le había ocurrido. Toda la ropa de Yuri quedó llena de tierra y para sus ojos se le veía tan patético, tan lamentable con esos ojos rojos debido al llanto y con la boca sangrante por la brutalidad de su agarre. Le suplicaba que lo dejara ir y en sus ojos esmeraldas se podía ver que realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni con él ni con su propio cuerpo.**_

—Lo podría haber dejado ir mientras aún me quedaba cordura, pero no lo hice. En el fondo...no quería hacerlo.

 _ **Los recuerdos tristes de su amor no correspondido se le mezclaban, le hacían enfurecer de rabia con esa persona que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido destinado a él. Mientras le golpeaba, recordaba la primera vez lo que lo había visto. Fue una de las tantas veces que le pidió a**_ _ **Otabek**_ _ **que le prestara su celular para hacer una llamada y una foto de fondo donde se le veía tratando por tapar la cámara con una sonrisa en la cara se le quedó grabada por siempre en la memoria, con rabia, con pena. En ese momento le había preguntado a**_ _ **Otabek**_ _ **quien era persona provocando una timidez no propia de él. Ese chico era su pareja que vivía allá en la lejana y a la vez tan cercana Rusia y era su prometido desde que tenía memoria. El rostro de felicidad mientras hablaba orgulloso de su historia a su lado le provocaba unos celos terribles, unas ganas de golpear algo, de tirar todo y llorar, gritar de rabia.**_

—Mis celos no tenían sentido. Era una locura imaginar a un alpha enamorado de otro alpha. Eso hasta el día de hoy es completamente asqueroso para muchos, pero yo...yo me enamoré de ti, Otabek. Desde la primera vez que te vi y te acercaste a recibir a un extranjero como yo el primer día de clases, balbuceando palabras en inglés que ni siquiera se entendían bien. —río, apoyando su rostro en unas de sus manos. —Tu cara de vergüenza al escucharme hablar kazajo perfectamente fue única.

 _ **Con descontrol le desgarró las ropas entre forcejeos inútiles que anulaba a golpes, a gritos y jalones de cabello. Ya no quedaban nada de humanidad en él, sólo sus instintos animales y un corazón roto que se desquitaba con alguien inocente que pedía que le soltara.**_

—En ese momento creí que si lo tomaba te alejarías por siempre de él. Nadie quiere a un omega que ha sido violado, pensé. En el fondo quería que le tuvieras asco, que lo abandonaras incluso si no era para estar conmigo...porque las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran mínimas, pero sólo quería alejarlo de ti como fuera posible.

Los detalles de lo que ocurrió luego de eso ya no eran necesarios en la situación en que se encontraban, porque ya era demasiado tarde para escuchar explicaciones. Además, por más que Jean hubiera intentado seguir con su historia, un golpe en su rostro le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo de la cafetería, botando así la mesa y todo a su paso. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero de alguna forma ya lo había visto venir.

Por más que Jean se intentara defender, los golpes de Otabek iban con demasiada fuerza, impactando directamente en su rostro. Nadie ya lo podía detener, la rabia que sentía en ese momento le hacía soltar gritos que se mezclaban con los de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y que se alejaron instintivamente de ellos. Intentar separar a dos alphas cuando están peleando era en vano; uno de lo dos iba a terminar muerto.

Otabek podía ver escasamente como las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos caían contra las mejillas ensangrentadas y moradas de quien alguna vez llamó amigo, el culpable de todo el sufrimiento que hasta ese día Yuri tenía que cargar sobre su débil espalda.

Si todo eso se trataba de una pesadilla, quería despertar ya.

Mientras la mujer de la caja llamaba a la policía desesperada, personas desconocidas le gritaban que se detuviera, que lo iba a matar si seguía. Pero ni eso le hizo detenerse, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que tenía al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a su omega y quien era el verdadero padre de la criatura que llevaba en su interior. ¿Qué culpa tenía Yuri y ese bebé de haber sido amados por alguien como él, quien inconscientemente les provocó tanto sufrimiento?

Tenía que matarlo, iba a acabar con él.

Pero de pronto, sintió una clavada en su pecho que le hizo toser del dolor y le impidió continuar. Asustado se levantó del suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared del fondo tratando de controlarse. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y la sangre en sus ropas le hacía lucir como algún tipo de carnicero desquiciado. Su cuerpo le quemaba, le ardía por dentro la carne y se le cortaba la respiración. No sabía si era por la adrenalina del momento, o algo terrible había ocurrido con Yuri, pero sentía que algo se le iba, que se iba lejos de él y que desaparecía para siempre. Era como si le hubieran arrebatado un trozo de su alma, como si le cortaran a la mitad.

El sonar de las sirenas de la policía le hizo despertar de su trance y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, dejando tendido en el suelo el cuerpo de Jean, que para su desgracia, aún respiraba perfectamente.

No sabía hacia donde correr, pero corría, corría como un loco por la calle al sentido contrario de viento de tormenta, que traía consigo gotas de lluvia que le empaparon antes de que tuviera el tiempo de darse cuenta. A medida que perdía la fuerza, sentía que se desvanecía y gritos ahogados luchaban por salir de su garganta, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas. Descontrolado golpeaba el pavimento, y es que no entendía como la vida se podía ensañar tanto con él, con Yuri, con la felicidad que luchaba por mantener en sus vidas a pesar de todo, pero que se borraba igual de rápido que la sangre de sus ropas. Fluía, fluía como el agua hasta finalmente desaparecer. Lo único que deseaba era que la paz que sentía cuando le abrazaba por las noches se mantuviera por siempre, siempre ahí entre sus brazos, protegido y cálido. ¿Por qué eso era tan difícil?

Por mera casualidad logró sentir como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, pero no contestó. Sus manos heridas no podían despegarse del suelo y no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, solo...solo quería morir.

Intentó ignorarlo, pero el aparato seguía vibrando en su bolsillo, y seguía, seguía otra vez. Molesto y con desgano saco su celular, pero al leer el nombre de contacto un mal presentimiento de instaló en su pecho, haciéndolo contestar al instante. No dijo palabra alguna, y no fue porque no quisiera, si no porque su voz no le salía del miedo. Sólo esperó a que Viktor comenzara a hablar.

— _¡_ _Otabek_ _, tienes que venir ahora mismo al hospital!_

No, no...no. Eso era lo que menos quería escuchar, no ahora.

—¿Qu...qué? —preguntó, sin entender absolutamente nada.

— _¡Es Yuri...está mal, tienes que venir ahora!_ —le gritaba. — _¡Lo más probable es que...que pierda al bebé!_

* * *

La locomoción colectiva era escasa debido a la tormenta y después de caminar varias cuadras logró al fin conseguir un taxi que lo llevara. Tardó aproximadamente una hora en llegar al hospital y para ese entonces, la situación ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Agitado, completamente mojado y con sus manos heridas entró al hospital llamando la atención de los presentes y completamente fuera de sí subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso. No había tiempo para esperar un ascensor y menos para responder a las preguntas del personal que se le acercaban tratando de calmarlo; los esquivó a todos con respuestas rápidas.

Corrió, corrió y al cruzar la puerta de la habitación del hospital que le había dicho Viktor, lo primero que vio fue a este sentado al borde de la camilla con su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y a Yuri golpeado, con parches cubriendo su rostro y profundamente dormido. Viktor al escucharlo entrar le dirigió la mirada, y en ese momento, Otabek entendió todo.

En todos los años que le conocía, jamás lo había visto llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro lucía pálido, más pálido de lo normal.

Como si hubiera visto algún tipo de divinidad cruzar la puerta, Viktor se abalanzó sobre él apretándolo en un abrazo. Se podía notar sus ganas de abandonar todo, las ganas de decir de una vez por todas que todo había terminado, que ya no quería más; pero la verdad es que todo estaba lejos de querer terminar.

—Lo perdió. —le dijo aún sin terminar el abrazo, entre sollozos. —Yuri perdió al bebé...fue demasiado para él, para su cuerpo. Yo...yo no sé que va a pasar ahora con él, no sé si va a poder soportarlo.

Otabek miró por sobre el hombro de Viktor el angelical rostro de su omega, que ahora lucía moribundo, cubierto en moretones y con conductos conectados a su cuerpo. Sentía como su alpha lloraba en su pecho, porque después de todo, eso era lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esa; ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que intentara hacer sería en vano, porque ahora la criatura que algún día podría haber llamado su hijo ya no estaba ahí creciendo en el vientre de Yuri nunca más. Se había marchado, se había ido para siempre dejándole una herida, un vació en su alma que no podría ser llenado nunca ni con todo el amor del mundo. Se sentía inútil, una vez más, porque no había podido hacer nada ni ahora ni antes y ahora sólo le miraba patéticamente desde lejos.

 _¿Cómo puedes estar al lado de alguien tan inservible, Yuri? Si decides dejarme, créeme que no te detendría. No merezco ser amado por alguien como tú._

Los minutos avanzaban sin piedad, y así pasaron dos horas eternas para ambos adultos que dormitaban sentados en el sillón a un costado de la camilla donde yacía Yuri. Le cuidaban su sueño sin decir ni una palabra más luego de que Viktor le contara lo sucedido, los dos completamente agotados de todo, pensando en como darle la desgarradora noticia una vez que despertara.

Perder un hijo no era algo fácil, menos para un omega. El vinculo natural que nacía desde el momento de la concepción era algo inevitable y más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Por eso mismo que ambos temían, temían en como Yuri podría reaccionar al enterarse, al sentir que su hijo ya no estaba ahí dentro de él. Si bien no se habían conocido de la mejor manera, se podía percibir como Yuri se había acostumbrado a esa criatura y con el tiempo había aprendido a quererla, a dejar fluir sus sentimientos de querer protegerlo y cuidarlo por el resto de sus días. Pero ahora todo eso...se le había sido arrebatado de la peor manera.

Otabek le miraba desde el sillón concentrado, escuchando el sonido de los latidos de Yuri en la maquina a su costado. Los recuerdos del primer día que fueron juntos al hospital y se enteraron de la existencia de esa pequeña vida le golpeaban como miles de patadas en el estómago. Todo, todos los recuerdos, todos los momentos difíciles, los lindos, los tiernos, los más feos y los bonitos se le acumulaban en los ojos. Fluían, fluían y fluían como un río por sus mejillas morenas, mojando así la tela de sus pantalones.

Y Viktor le miraba, como su visión nublada le permitía y en un gesto de hermano mayor, le acarició la cabeza a modo de consuelo; quizás propio, más que nada. Otabek le dirigió la mirada.

—Perdóname, Viktor. —le dijo. —Perdóname por no ser capaz de cuidar de Yuri como se merece, por seguir cometiendo errores y ser tan inútil. Incluso antes, incluso ahora sigo haciendo lo mismo y yo...yo ya no sé que hacer.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

—Él te necesita más que nadie, sabes que te ama demasiado y que te alejes de él será lo peor que podrías hacer, así que no estés pensando en irte para siempre. —le advirtió. —Lo único que debes hacer por el momento, es ayudarlo a salir adelante de la misma forma que lo estabas haciendo antes, porque vaya que lo estabas logrando. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo lindo que se ve cuando sonríe? Siempre lo hace cuando está contigo.

De pronto, el celular de Viktor comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos en su conversación. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y al leer la pantalla llevó unas de sus manos a su cabeza, rascándola nervioso.

—Es Yuuri, debe estar preocupado. —le dijo.—Kenya va a nacer pronto y no sé si debería hablarle sobre lo que ocurrió cuando estoy lejos de él.

—Creo que lo mejor sería decirle cuando llegues a casa. —respondió serio Otabek. —Además no creo que sea bueno que se quede en el departamento solo toda la noche. Yuri va estar aquí hasta mañana por la tarde, así que no te preocupes...yo cuidaré de él hasta que despierte.

El peli plata pudo ver en esa mirada fuerte, en ese rostro estoico, la necesidad de querer sentirse útil, de querer remediar la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento. No podía negarse.

—Le avisaré a la enfermera, cuento contigo.

Sin agregar nada más, salió de la habitación contestando la llamada dejando ahí a Otabek, quien soltó un suspiro cansado y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo dejándose caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón. Recién en ese momento fue consciente de las heridas en sus manos, de sus músculos cansados y en el olor a sangre de sus ropas. El recuerdo de Jean ensangrentado le devolvió a la realidad.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? Porque si bien el mismo le había confesado todo lo que había hecho, denunciarlo a la policía ya no tenía sentido. Las pruebas ya no existían, se habían marchado y lo único que podía esperar era que el mismo se entregara a la justicia a confesar lo que había hecho, cosa que era muy poco probable que hiciera siendo tan cobarde.

Apretó sus puños con rabia, lamentándose de no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero, ¿que pensaría Yuri de él si se convirtiera en un asesino? Lo que menos quería en ese momento era darle una preocupación más, ya suficiente daño le había hecho. Ni siquiera tenía pensando hablarle sobre aquello, sería como abrir una herida que recién se comenzaba a cicatrizar además del dolor que ya era inminente.

Lentamente se puso de pie, sentándose luego en la silla junto a la camilla donde había encontrado a Viktor cuando entró a la habitación. Con cuidado tomo la delgada mano de Yuri entre las suyas y la beso con ternura, como si ese simple gesto pudiera calmar el dolor de su alma herida.

Si pudiera olvidar todo con sólo derramar lágrimas, todo mucho más fácil sería...para Yuri, para él, para todos; pero eso no era nada más que un pensamiento inocente, desesperado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido recostando su cabeza en la camilla bien aferrado a esa mano pálida, pálida como la nieve. Y si no fuera por el sentir de una mano que le acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos oscuros, no hubiera despertado hasta el otro día.

—Beka. —le llamó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Asustado levantó su vista, encontrándose con Yuri que le miraba con los ojos cansados, con el rostro serio y golpeado, al borde de las lágrimas. Al fin había despertado y al parecer, podía recordar y entender todo a la perfección, se notaba en la forma en la que con su mano izquierda se palpaba su abdomen, ahora tan plano, plano. Apretaba la tela de la bata con fuerza, así como si intentara hurgar entre su propia carne para asegurarse de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real. Y para Otabek, verlo en ese estado fue demasiado.

Con fuerza le apretujó entre sus brazos llamándolo repetidas veces por su nombre, como asegurándose de que realmente era él quien estaba ahí y que era real. Una repetición triste como para prevenir de que no se perdiera vagando en sus pensamientos oscuros.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas caían en su hombro, mojando su chaqueta y el latir agitado de ese corazón se conectaba con el suyo. Los sollozos que salían eran desgarradores, parecían gritos y es que como no, si Yuri sentía que le desgarraban el alma.

—El bebé se fue, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de controlar su llanto. —Ya no puedo sentirlo, ya no está aquí...

Otabek sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, porque las palabras le pesaban demasiado. Enredando sus manos en su cabello rubio le sujetaba la cabeza con dulzura y le repartía besos por su frente herida, tratando de calmarlo.

Con cada respiro, con cada latido podía sentir el dolor de Yuri, al igual que la soledad de perder a alguien que le acompañó durante tanto tiempo, de tan cerca y que ahora ya no iba a estar nunca más en su interior.

Esa era una despedida, una despedida única y que Yuri nunca creyó experimentar tan pronto; se sentía tan real.

—Beka, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? —le preguntó, apretando con fuerza la tela de su chaqueta. Así como aferrándose, para asegurarse de que no le dejaría. —¿Cuando...cuando se va a acabar todo este sufrimiento? Ya no quiero llorar más, quiero ser feliz...por favor, ayúdame...ayúdame, Beka.

Si tan sólo Otabek supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta, hace tiempo que hubiera hecho algo para detener todo el dolor que se instaló en sus vidas desde aquel día. Pero había algo que sí sabía y de lo cual Yuri podía estar seguro completamente y era que no le iba a abandonar, ni ahora ni nunca, porque él era su todo, su vida entera.

Mientras le besaba las mejillas heridas con dulzura, le juro su amor eterno y le prometió que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para devolver la felicidad perdida, para volver a verlo sonreír y devolverle las ganas de vivir que se habían marchado junto a esa pequeña criatura que ahora descansaba en paz, en su memoria y en el mundo de lo que podría haber sido, pero que no fue por alguna razón.

Quizás, sólo quizás...un futuro deslumbrante les estaba esperando y con ese consuelo, decidieron en silencio seguir avanzando.

Sin olvidar, jamás.

* * *

 **Yes** **, se vienen muchos momentos lindos de aquí en adelante. Aceptación, superación y mucho amor le está esperando a estos dos que tan mal lo han pasado**

 **Desde un comienzo estaba en mis planes que Yuri perdiera al bebé, y en realidad ese fue el motivo principal por el cual comencé a escribir esta historia. Busco dar a entender que no todo acaba en ese momento, que la vida sigue sin esperar a nadie y que todo lo que ocurre tiene un motivo que se ve reflejado con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Ah, otra cosa. Nunca más me pondré plazos para actualizar, porque nunca los cumplo** **xD** **no quiero subir capítulos por subir, quiero hacerlo lo más bien posible y bajo presión no funciono :c además, pueden surgir cosas en el camino, como por ejemplo la semana pasada cuando dije que iba a actualizar de 7-10 días ocurrió una seguidilla de temblores por aquí donde vivo y no me podía concentrar en nada (sí, me dan miedo). Los temblores cada 5 minutos más las pruebas que tenía no me dejaron tiempo y por eso tardé tanto, pero ya volví y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, nos vemos 3**


	7. Parte VII: Cálidas palabras

****Déjame abrazarte mientras te quedas dormido, cuando el mundo se esté cerrando y no puedas respirar.****

Los días fríos que siguieron desde aquel, para Yuri se volvían demasiado rápidos y cortos, fugaces. Las horas se le iban volando llorando sobre la cama, sobre el sillón, por los rincones. Sus días se basaban en eso, en llorar y dormir, sentía que era algún tipo de analgésico para el dolor en su alma, para su soledad que en algunas ocasiones le parecía extraña, porque incluso estando con Otabek sentía que algo le faltaba, siempre.

Todo ocurrió en un pestañeo, porque así lo sintió, así fue. Antes de haber cerrado sus ojos para caer desmayado en la parte trasera del coche de policía, aún llevaba en su interior esa pequeña vida, que en el momento de abrir sus ojos en el hospital, se había ido para siempre.

En algunos momentos todas esas lágrimas que derramaba al recordarlo, se transformaban en un sentimientos de culpa, de rabia hacia sí mismo. Por más que le repitieran que no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, esa idea no se le iba de la cabeza, porque si ese día luego de discutir con Viktor no hubiera huido del departamento, nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Quien más iba a tener la culpa si esa vida dependía de él y no había hecho nada por protegerla? Su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado, porque de alguna forma hasta ese entonces, aún no había sido capaz de asumir bien el peso de la situación. Era fácil decir que sí, bien, estaba esperando un bebé producto de una violación y que había decidido tenerlo, quererlo, cuidarlo a pesar de que el mundo se le viniera encima, pero habían momentos donde todo eso se le olvidaba y era producto de su misma inmadurez.

Pero no significaba que no fuera conocedor de todo lo que significaba su decisión, claro que no, sino que simplemente habían momentos donde tantos sentimientos, pensamientos le colapsaban e inconscientemente intentaba hacer como que todo estaba bien, correcto, y todo eso se le mezclaba con su actitud de niño, de adolescente rebelde que cree saberlo todo del mundo, cuando en realidad, aún está aprendiendo a gatear.

Y ahora era cuando se lamentaba, porque nunca habían entendido tan bien ese dicho que dice _uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde._ El peso de esas palabras ahora las llevaba como en una mochila en su espalda, porque su hijo ya no estaba y él ahora, recién entendía la importancia de la vida, de su capacidad de poder crear y que el tomó como algo simple, casi como un juego incluso cuando sabia que no lo era.

Y eso ahora, le hacía sentirse como la peor mierda del mundo. Por eso lloraba, pero cuando nadie le veía; por eso sufría, pero en silencio. Porque sentía vergüenza y se odiaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Por otro lado, el joven kazajo decidió dejar de trabajar para cuidar de Yuri, al menos por un periodo de tiempo, porque podía ver cuanto le necesitaba. Por más que llorara a escondidas, se le parecía olvidar que él podía sentir perfectamente el dolor de su alma, esa presión en el pecho, y se podía imaginar la clase de pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, esos que no le dejaban dormir durante la noche y que le hacían derramar lágrimas incluso mientras dormía entre sus brazos. Lo entendía perfectamente, porque a él también le dolía demasiado la vida desde aquel día que se enteró que su omega, una vez más, había sido violentado en su ausencia y que esto había sido el causante que le provocó la perdida de la criatura que ya había comenzado a querer, incluso si no era suya. Y todo eso ocurrió mientras él recibía la información, los detalles, del día que había sido violado, desde la misma persona que lo había hecho y esa persona era quien alguna vez llamó amigo.

La verdad es que nada marchaba bien, los días eran tristes, de recuerdos y abrazos teñidos de consuelo. Los días de esa joven pareja se basaban de eso, de recordar y tratar de superar la pena de su alma, de vivir en la tranquilidad su duelo; sólo ellos dos en el departamento donde ahora vivían juntos y en donde alguna vez Otabek vivió sólo acompañado de su sueños y maletas, maletas cargadas de emoción de al fin vivir en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad que Yuri.

Los ahorros del joven kazajo eran suficientes para pagar el departamento por algunos meses más junto con la ayuda económica de Viktor, quien le había pedido que viviera junto a su hermano. Esa extraña petición fue debido a que las cosas no andaban muy calmadas luego de que Yuuri entrara en la última etapa de su embarazo y él estaba demasiado preocupado de que todo estuviera en orden para recibir a Kenya en cualquier momento, y todo esto para el pequeño ruso, simplemente le hacía mal, demasiado mal.

Presenciar ese proceso que podría haber vivido, era demasiado para su herida aún fresca, sangrante y lo que Viktor menos quería, era ver a su adorado hermano sufrir. Además, su relación no había estado marchando muy bien, porque por más que le hubiera perdonado por todo lo que le había dicho aquel día, su vínculo se vio severamente dañado y se le podía notar las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, de volar lejos de sus brazos de hermano que le habían cuidado desde el primer momento, desde sus primeros días de vida.

Darle esa libertad había sido muy difícil, pero había algo mucho más importante, y eso era su deplorable salud emocional que se podría ver aún más afectaba si se quedaba viviendo junto a él.

Viktor confiaba ciegamente en Otabek y en sus palabras, en la promesa que le hizo que cuidaría de él y que se encargaría de hacerlo feliz, así como siempre debería haberlo sido. Sabía que estaba en la mejores manos.

Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil y eso quedó en evidencia con el pasar de los días, porque por más que hubiera enviado a Yuri a vivir junto a Otabek, nada en él parecía mejorar. Se negaba completamente a salir de casa y sólo hacia las cosas cuando el kazajo le suplicaba, le convencía y le daba animo para incluso levantarse de la cama.

No podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo.

Así que por más que le doliera, se vio en la obligación de sacar a Yuri del departamento al menos una vez en la semana. No podía permitir que se quedara encerrado, eso podría empeorar más su salud mental, así que se fue por el camino más fácil: convencerlo de volver a patinar. Y tuvo suerte, porque para patinar no existía ninguna queja, ninguna mala cara. Lo único que Yuri quería era ponerse sus patines, no había mejor tratamiento que ese y el era él omega más feliz si estaba en el hielo, por siempre...ese era su refugio.

Pero había algo que era todo lo contrario: los estudios; a los cuales ya incluso se les podía considerar como algo perdido.

La mayoría de omegas no lograban terminar su enseñanza, porque una vez con la llegada de su celo debían retirarse para no correr peligro en las escuelas mixtas. Si es que alguno quería seguir estudiando, debía irse a una escuela privada exclusivamente para su clase; pero estas eran tan costosas que no eran accesibles para todos. Viktor contaba con el dinero para pagarla, pero el ánimo de su hermano estaba por los suelos, tanto que estudiar era lo último que se le podía pasar por la cabeza.

Así que lo dejó, dejó que se sumiera completamente en el patinaje, que se dedicara a él a consciencia y esa en realidad, fue la mejor idea.

Y así sin antes de que pudieran percatarse del todo, transcurrió un mes completo donde esa rutina era ley. Mientras Yuri se entrenaba, Otabek se dedicaba únicamente a trabajar, a cuidar de él, de mimarlo y amarlo cada día; pero había algo en la cabeza de ese joven kazajo que le seguía atormentando, que le impedía avanzar. Una mentira, una mentira piadosa que se guardaba bajo mil llaves en su corazón.

Sí, le estaba mintiendo a Yuri, pero le mentía por su propio bien.

Después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, finalmente se había decidido por no hacer una denuncia contra Jean. Todo esto en compañía de Viktor, que no dudó en ningún momento en prestarle todo su apoyo al escuchar la historia completa, porque después de todo, se trataba de su propio hermano y lo que menos quería, era volver a abrir esa herida que recién se comenzaba a cicatrizar. Había sido muy difícil controlar sus instintos asesinos que nacían al siquiera escuchar el nombre de ese alpha, pero ya después de cagarla tantas veces se tomó el tiempo de contar hasta diez y respirar para tomar la decisión más acertada.

Lo que si ocurrió, fue que los sujetos que golpearon a Yuri se fueron a la cárcel y ahora estaban tras las rejas, porque además ser atrapados _in flagranti_ , tenían cargos pendientes con la justicia. Hace tiempo estaban siendo buscados y por desgracia, el joven ruso tuvo que caer en sus manos para que estos fueran al fin encontrados. Al menos, esto era una leve calma para sus corazones sedientos de venganza, de que se hiciera justicia.

Pero Otabek no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo así como así, claro que no; incluso si las cosas esta vez no estaban muy fáciles, no tenía pensado rendirse. Había buscado al joven canadiense por todos lados, pero este había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra luego de haberle confesado todo lo que había hecho, era como si nunca hubiera existido en realidad; probablemente había vuelto a huir hacia Canadá y allá, era casi intocable por sus manos, que aún después de meses, estaban deseosas de apretar su cuello hasta matarlo. Había golpeado muchas puertas, había hablado con varias personas para poder dar con su paradero exacto allá en el otro lado del mundo, alguna pista, cualquier cosa...pero nada, no había absolutamente nada. Ninguna dirección, ningún número de teléfono de algún familiar y se maldecía, se maldecía por no haberle preguntado nada antes. Incluso si se trataba de alguien levemente famoso en el mundo de la música, parecía como si todas las personas que le conocían estuvieran confabuladas para ocultar hasta la más mínima información acerca de él.

Finalmente no le quedó otra que estar a la espera de que algún tipo de milagro ocurriera, uno que al fin le devolviera aun que sea, una pizca de la calma perdida desde aquel día; pero él no iba a descansar, hasta hacer que pagara por lo que le había hecho a Yuri, incluso si eso significaba tener que manchar sus propias manos de sangre.

Y así con esa astilla en el alma llegaba la última semana de febrero, aún fría y nevada como de costumbre, pero con el calentar tibio, amarillo y brillante de un chico de cabellos del sol, que al fin después de mucho tiempo se lograba sentir un poco más en paz consigo mismo, y quien estaba de pie fuera de la puerta del departamento de su hermano, ahí donde había vivido durante muchos años y en donde no entraba hace muchísimo rato.

Estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos y podía jurar que se le marcaba una aureola de sudor en su camiseta ploma. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie, dudando, _dudando_ de si tocar o simplemente olvidar que su chaqueta favorita de _animal print_ se encontraba aún en el armario que alguna vez fue suyo, ahí arrumbada, olvidada debido al miedo que sentía de ver al esposo de su hermano felizmente disfrutando de sus últimos días, horas, de embarazo.

¿Miedo? No, tal vez no era eso, quizás...

—¿Yurio? —le llamó esa persona, sí, es misma persona con la cual no se quería encontrar. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Por un momento, el ruso se quedó de piedra ahí frente a la puerta, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa que sonara creíble en un momento así. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara de la pura vergüenza, _vergüenza_ de haber desaparecido de su vida después de todo el apoyo que le había entregado, después de haber vivido tantos años juntos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, intentó salir corriendo de ahí con al cabeza gacha, con los cabellos rubios cubriéndole la cara roja, rojísima; pero el japonés se interpuso en su camino, tomándole por los hombros con fuerza.

—Tenemos que hablar. —le dijo con voz seria, antes de tomarlo por el brazo y arrastrarlo dentro del departamento.

* * *

Yuri estaba sentado en el sillón del salón que hace algunos meses frecuentaba, ahí todo nervioso y con sus piernas cruzadas, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Makkachin que lo miraba de una forma que le hacia recordar que cuando decidió irse no se había despedido de él, y también con Yuuri, que estaba sentado en el _kotatsu_ frente a él en una posición que le acomodara para su vientre de ya 9 meses. Pero al contrario de la mirada del can, el japonés le miraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que descascaraba unas mandarinas delicadamente.

—N-no sabía que tenían un _kotatsu_...es la segunda vez que veo uno en toda mi vida. —comentó el ruso, tratando de iniciar una conversación. Yuuri le miró por sobre sus lentes sin decir ni una palabra, luego continuó con las mandarinas. Le había ignorado completamente.

El sonido del reloj antiguo era lo único que se podía escuchar además de los autos que pasaban por la calle, haciendo sentir al menor cada vez más nervioso. No entendía para que lo había hecho entrar si no tenía planeado hablarle de nada. Tomó aire, molesto, y miró por la ventana; cuando de pronto, sintió algo chocar en su pierna. Yuuri le había lanzado un trozo de cáscara.

—¿Quieres una? —le preguntó extendiéndole una mandarina ya lista, haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño. —Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado.

—No, no quiero.

Silencio; luego, de reojo pudo ver como la mano del japones que palpaba el espacio vacío junto a él en el _kotatsu_ se movió sobre la baja mesa, después sintió que otro trozo de cáscara caía sobre él, pero ahora directo en su cabeza; seguido de otro más...y el siguiente, directo en su cara.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —gritó, poniéndose de pie. —¡Maldita sea, como molestas!

Como un malcriado, se dejó caer junto al japonés sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante su actitud.

—Ten. —le dijo divertido, arrastrando por la mesa un plato con esos gajos anaranjados. —Si quieres otra me avisas, puedo hacerlo por ti.

Yuri tomó enojado un gajo y lo miró con desprecio, pero en el momento de probarlo su carita se iluminó al instante. Estaban tan dulces que su mal humor desapareció por completo.

Estuvieron algunos minutos comiendo, disfrutando del silencio y del calor que les brindaba el _kotatsu_ ,bien tapados con la manta suave y esponjosa. Ninguno decía nada, porque recién se estaban volviendo a acostumbrar a la presencia del otro, hasta que esta finalmente ya no era molesto ni incomodo para el joven ruso que aún no lograba entender el porqué lo había invitado a entrar al departamento.

—Vitya está de viaje en Moscú. —comenzó a hablar Yuuri. —Probablemente esta sea la última vez que compita, así que estaba bastante emocionado. Aún que al comienzo fue difícil convencerlo de que fuera, quería estar aquí pegado a mí todo el tiempo.

El ruso golpeó la pequeña mesa con sus puños, molesto. No podía creer que su hermano no estuviera acompañando a su esposo, ahora entendía porque estaba todo tan silencioso desde que llegó. El japonés le miró asombrado, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Estúpido anciano, ¿por qué diablos fue? No debería haberlo hecho cuando estás así, cuando ya...ya está por nacer...—trago saliva, incómodo. —¡Maldición!

Yuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos, dejando caer sus cabellos hacia adelante. El ambiente tranquilo había desaparecido; quería llorar, pero no quería hacerlo en un momento como ese, menos en frente de alguien. Se había prometido no dejar que nadie lo viera débil nunca más, ni siquiera Otabek, no quería demostrar cuando le afectaba hablar sobre embarazos, bebés y todo lo relacionado a eso, le dolía demasiado. Incluso si se trataba de su propio futuro sobrino, no quería, no quería saber nada...

En ese momento, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban a la altura de su cuello y la cabeza de Yuuri recostarse en su hombro derecho.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir huyendo de mí y guardándote todo ese dolor para ti solo? No tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupamos de ti cada día, Viktor siempre antes de dormir va a tu habitación incluso cuando sabe que no estás ahí. —le dijo, acariciando con unas de sus manos su espalda. —Desde un comienzo te dijimos que te apoyaríamos, te lo prometí esa noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

—S-Sí...—le respondió con voz rasposa, tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas. —Pero...pero es difícil para mí, no sé que me pasa, cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar imaginarme que hubiera pasado si...si no hubiera perdido a mi hijo, si ese día no hubiera huido o si hubiera golpeado más fuerte a esos malditos, o si no fuera tan irresponsable, tan idiota.

—No es así, tú no tienes la culpa, no puedes seguir tratándote de esta forma. Sé que pedirte que olvides lo que pasó es imposible, lo sé...pero tu vida sigue, Yurio. Tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes a gente que te quiere, nos tienes a nosotros. —le dijo tomando sus manos y acomodándolas en su vientre, enorme. —Kenya estaría muy feliz de que su tío estuviera ahí para él en un futuro y de verdad no quiero, no queremos que te hundas más, queremos verte feliz otra vez.

Yuri no sabía que decir, estaba asombrado por la calidez de esas palabras que una vez más, lograban calmar su herida, que lograban disipar la neblina de sus pensamientos. Realmente admiraba a Yuuri, su valentía que se escondía detrás de esa actitud tranquila que en algunas ocasiones lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero él era una persona muy fuerte, un omega con la capacidad de ayudar a alguien tan terco como él.

En un gesto suave, acarició su vientre abultado y de alguna forma, sentía paz.

—También tienes un futuro prometedor en el patinaje, he escuchado lo bien que te está yendo. —agregó el japonés, enternecido por su actitud, por sus ojos que no se despegaban de su vientre y que brillaban, brillaban. —Y tienes a Otabek, quien siempre ha estado a tu lado desde que eran solo unos niños y puedo imaginar cuanto le duele verte así, sentirte así. Si tú estás triste, él también lo está; si tú estás en problemas, él podrá saberlo de inmediato. Él es tu pareja destinada y si la vida los juntó es por algo, ¿no crees?

—Otabek...él es muy bueno conmigo, pero a veces, siento que ya ha sufrido demasiado por mi culpa. Él perfectamente podría irse, dejarme por un omega que si funcione, no como yo...que...

El japonés abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿A que te refieres con ''que funcione''? Yurio, tu perdiste un bebé...pero eso no significa que algo esté mal contigo, tu cuerpo funciona correctamente.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Desde que eso ocurrió, no he tenido nunca más mi celo. —respondió. —Fui al medico junto a Otabek y me dijeron que podía ser un desorden hormonal, pero tengo miedo, ¿que pasa si nunca más pueda ser un omega normal?

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le tomó de las manos, sonriendo.

—Tranquilo, eso suele ocurrir en esos casos, pero ya vas a ver que en algunos meses, semanas incluso ya estará todo bien. —le dijo tratando de calmarlo. —Sé que te preocupa mucho Otabek y es normal que quieras en un futuro formar una familia a su lado, pero hazlo cuando te sientas preparado. Si bien te dije que tienes que seguir adelante, tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo bien, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar por ese bebé, hasta que te sientas listo para...tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

La cara del ruso se enrojeció hasta más no poder.

—¡Yo...yo jamás...! —le gritó enojado, haciendo gestos con sus manos.

—¿Qué?, ¿Otabek no ha intentado nada, de verdad? —le preguntó asombrado. —Es realmente admirable, debe ser difícil para él controlarse.

 _Difícil..._

Sí, claro que era difícil, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

A pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un alpha por sobre todas las cosas y tener a su omega junto a él durmiendo en la misma cama, todos los días, todas las noches, compartir espacio y sentir el aroma del otro todo el tiempo debía ser complicado para él. Si mal no recordaba, habían muchas veces en las que sentía que en medio de la noche su brazo cálido que le rodeaba la cintura desaparecía, luego, escuchaba sus pasos apresurados y al final la puerta del baño del fondo cerrarse. ¿Acaso era lo que creía?

No quería pensar en cosas extrañas, pero probablemente se trataba de eso. Sí para él mismo se le hacía difícil controlar sus instintos, el caso de Otabek era admirable de verdad.

Con esa idea rondándole en la cabeza, tomó una pequeña siesta recostado en las piernas de Yuuri y tapado hasta la cabeza con la manta del _kotatsu_. Era un día nublado, frío y nevado, no podía negarse a ese calor y a las caricias tiernas que la mano del esposo de su hermano le hacía en sus cabellos rubios. Agradecía de verdad esos momentos en los que se sentía querido, en los que podía dejar de lado su actitud agresiva y relajarse por un rato.

Luego de un rato y de conseguir la chaqueta en su armario olvidado, emprendió rumbo hacia su entrenamiento de la tarde.

El tiempo se le pasó volando una vez allí, porque realmente disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de que su entrenador fuera un viejo gritón que lo regañaba por todo, lo que más le gustaba hacer era hacerlo enfadar.

Tenía algunos compañeros más, pero la verdad es que no estaba interesado en hablar con ninguno de ellos. No quería involucrarse con nadie, sólo quería patinar y llegar lo más alto que pudiera, quería callar a todos los que decían que por el hecho de ser un omega estaba condenado a ser una simple incubadora, algo así como un empleado que debía atender a su pareja en todo momento y que su único lugar tenía que ser frente al fregadero lavando los platos sucios. No, él era mucho más que eso; pero por desgracia, había gente que no pensaba como él.

Mientras desabrochaba los patines de sus pies cansados una vez ya en el camerino, sintió que por sobre su collar unos dientes se clavaban y una respiración chocaba contra la piel de su nuca que quedaba descubierta.

—¿No crees que estás ya muy crecido para andar patinando por aquí, Yuri? —le dijo uno de sus compañeros de pista, que además de ser un alpha, era un maldito idiota. —Aún me pregunto por qué a tu edad aún estás sin marcar sí eres tan lindo. Hey, ¿qué te parece la idea de salir conmigo esta noche?

—Ni en tus sueños, ándate a la mierda. —le respondió enojado, guardando todas sus cosas en la mochila y caminando hacia la puerta. No tenía tiempo que perder con él.

Pero en un movimiento rápido, el alpha cerró la puerta de golpe y lo acorraló contra la pared. Era varios centímetros más alto que él, y además tenía unos brazos fuertes ante los cual no podría hacer frente con unos tan delgados como los suyos.

—Siempre tan arisco...No deberías hablarme de esa forma, soy un buen partido, ¿sabes? Además de ser guapo, también tengo mucho dinero y ni hablar de la bestialidad que tengo entre las piernas, podría hacerte gritar, llenarte hasta preñarte de quintillizos.

Yuri no pudo evitar reírse en su cara. Dios, si que era un idiota.

—No te quiero hacer sentir mal, pero tengo uno mil veces mejor en casa, tanto de arriba como de abajo, pero veo que a ti de arriba te falta bastante. Ahora, déjame pasar.

—Oooh, ya veo. —rió.— Entonces si tienes uno tan bueno en casa, ¿por qué aún no tienes sus dientes marcados en tu cuello y andas con ese collar de perra? No mientas Nikiforov, deberías sentirte afortunado de que te quiera coger, por que con esa personalidad de mierda cualquiera saldría corriendo de ti.

Lo recuerdos de los últimos meses le golpearon con fuerza. Al parecer, tenía algún tipo de imán de situaciones violentas, de maltratos, de humillaciones...Ah, ya no quería más, quería simplemente morir.

Estaba realmente cansado, muy cansado del trato que la vida, que el mundo estaba teniendo con él por el simple hecho de ser un omega. Pero esta vez tuvo un poco más de suerte, sólo un poco, porque el alpha lo había dejado ir, pero no sin antes advertirle una última cosa.

—Mejor sería que tuvieras cuidado, que la próxima vez que me hables de esa forma no pienso contenerme, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

Rápidamente se acomodó su mochila en el hombro y salió corriendo de ahí, quería huir, quería irse lejos, muy lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, donde la mierda de la sociedad no pudiera alcanzarlo nunca más. Estaba harto, estaba agotado de la vida que parecía no querer mejorar.

Y así antes de llegar al departamento su manga de la sudadera que traía puesta estaba mojada casi por completo de sus lágrimas, lo único que quería era que Otabek llegara de una vez del trabajo y lo besara, lo abrazara y le calmara el dolor de su pecho, la angustia creciente y le secara las lágrimas de rabia, de humillación.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta del departamento, lanzó sus cosas por ahí sin prestar mayor atención a donde fueron a parar y una vez en la única habitación se quitó la ropa sudada. Ni siquiera se había alcanzado a duchar por culpa de ese idiota; siempre lo hacía una vez que todos se marchaban, pero la situación no lo ameritaba en absoluto. Frente al espejo se quedó de pie mirando su cuerpo semi desnudo, admirando las marcas dolorosas que le quedaban cada vez que se colocaba ese grueso collar. Se podían notar los moretones que este le dejaba y la piel herida debido al roce, se veía realmente horrible.

Pero esta vez sería la última vez, sí...ya no habría otra oportunidad para que ese collar le dañara, menos para que cualquiera, quien sea, se atreviera a intentar poner sus manos sobre él una vez más. Ya suficiente había pasado, ya no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, así que con su plan en mente, se metió a la ducha procurando estar correctamente limpio y una vez fuera, se quedó sentado en la cama, esperando a la llegada de Otabek, que desde esa noche, sería su alpha, sólo suyo.

* * *

El joven kazajo luego de una jornada agotadora y siendo ya las 1 de la madrugada, al fin llegaba al departamento que compartía junto a Yuri. Realmente le ilusionaba el llegar a casa cada día por el tan solo hecho de saber que él iba a estar ahí esperándolo despierto en el sillón para recibirlo con un tierno beso en los labios y con una taza de chocolate caliente para calentar su cuerpo frío victima del crudo invierno de Rusia. Ya era una costumbre, una rutina que realmente agradecía.

Amaba esos simples gestos de afecto que su gatito tenía con él, valían más que cualquier cosa en todo el mundo. Verlo como su animo mejoraba cada vez un poco más le alegraba el alma, le tranquilizaba el corazón.

Pero en esta ocasión, todo se sentía muy diferente. Desde la calle mientras estacionaba su motocicleta en la vereda, pudo ver que las luces del departamento estaban apagadas y sí, tuvo mucho miedo. En todo este tiempo jamás le había ocurrido nada a Yuri luego de llegar de sus entrenamientos, pero temía de verdad que esta fuera la primera vez. Sí bien antes había sentido una leve molestia en su pecho, esta fue algo fugaz, no duró mucho tiempo, así que la atribuyó a que sólo se trataba de un bajón, de un decaimiento que ocurría ocasionalmente cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido.

Corriendo subió las escaleras, asustado, temiendo no encontrarlo ahí dentro. Su pecho latía muy rápido mientras luchaba por insertar las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta, hasta que finalmente lo logró. Pero en cuanto la abrió, su miedo desapareció al instante.

Desde la habitación que ambos compartían, se podía escuchar la risa exagerada de Yuri y el ruido de la televisión. Al parecer la estaba pasando bastante bien, incluso se podía escuchar como le respondía a las personas de lo que parecía ser una película. Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, calentó la taza con chocolate en el microondas y encendió un cigarrillo. Al parecer Yuri estaba tan entretenido, que ni siquiera le había escuchado llegar, no quería molestarlo. Tranquilamente se sentó en el sillón admirando la ciudad iluminada, fría, por la ventana. Pensaba, _pensaba_ en todos los momentos difíciles que había tenido que pasar para al fin llegar a escuchar esa risa escandalosa que resonaba a lo lejos, para poder vivir junto a Yuri como una pareja.

Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose de la paz que sentía.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no logró percatarse como Yuri se le acercaba por la espalda como un gato cazando a su presa, y luego de unos segundos le abrazaba con cariño rodeando sus brazos por su cuello moreno.

—Bienvenido, Beka. —le dijo susurrando, mientras repartía besos cortos por su piel. —No te escuché llegar.

Dios, sí que se sentía bien sentir esos labios suaves contra su cuello. Inconscientemente le tomó con delicadeza por los cabellos para que no se detuviera, para poder sentir más de cerca su aroma a vainilla que tanto que encantaba.

—No quería interrumpirte, te escuchabas entretenido.

—Ni te atrevas a burlarte otra vez de mi risa, Otabek.

—¿Yo burlarme de ti? Jamás, mi amor...jamás. —le dijo divertido y es que la verdad, la risa de Yuri si que era graciosa. —Hey, quiero mi beso de bienvenida.

—Hoy no hay beso, por reírte de mí.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió desafiante, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa de centro y dejando a un lado la taza de chocolate.

Con toda agilidad, Otabek le atrapó con ambos brazos rodeando su cuello con cuidado, haciéndolo cruzar el bajo respaldo del sillón y caer sobre él, bien ubicado entre sus piernas. Yuri soltó un casi inaudible gemido al sentir las manos fuertes de su alpha afirmarle la cintura y por como le besaba en los labios dulcemente, con cuidado, como si creyera que se quebraría.

El kazajo se separó uno segundos, sólo para tomarse el tiempo de mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello rubio que caía por sobre sus hombros delicadamente y sus labios entre abiertos, jadeantes, esperando un nuevo contacto dulce con los suyos. La verdad, es que no podía entender como una criatura tan hermosa podía estar ahí, amándolo, deseándolo con esa mirada esmeralda que le quitaba el aliento.

No pudo controlarse, y nuevamente unió sus labios contra los suyos mientras que su mano traviesa, le acariciaba la espalda, la cintura pequeña.

Estuvieron ahí amándose por algunos minutos, Yuri recostado sobre su pecho, él acariciando sus hebras doradas y mientras tanto, el café frío, el cigarrillo olvidado les recordaban de alguna forma que sólo estaban ellos dos en ese momento, este era su hogar, el lugar al donde ambos podían regresar con la seguridad de que tarde o temprano, se iban a volver a encontrar, y eso simplemente les llenaba de felicidad.

—Amor, hoy estaba pensando, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo en tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó Otabek, continuando con sus caricias tiernas. —Faltan sólo algunos días, y pensé que sería buena idea ir preparando algo. Pídeme lo que sea, te aseguro que lo consigo para ti.

 _Este es el momento, ahora o nunca._

Yuri se separó un poco del cuerpo de Otabek, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero al momento de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, se arrepintió al instante de hacer contacto visual con él, no podía decir algo tan vergonzoso mirándolo directamente, así que ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos suspirando pesadamente. Maldición, no sabía como decírselo.

—¿Yura...que ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó preocupado, tratando de levantar su cabeza para que lo mirara. —Hey, mírame, ¿qué pasa?

—Beka...—le habló aún sin levantar su cabeza, haciendo que su voz se escuchara amortiguada por el pecho del mayor. Tomó un respiro, y dejó fluir sus palabras. —Yo...yo quiero que me marques...eso...eso es lo que quiero en mi cumpleaños.

* * *

 ** **Me gusta leer sus comentarios, todos :D gracias por seguir aquí, ¡nos leemos pronto!****


	8. Parte VIII: ¡No me toques!

****Advertencia:**** _Contenido sexual que calificaría como +18, aun que a casi nadie le importa eso hoy en día. Yo sólo cumplo con avisar._

* * *

De pronto, todo se detuvo para el joven kazajo por unos segundos, incluso su respiración, y el omega pudo notarlo al elevar su cabeza para mirarlo.

En su cara se notaba el asombro, porque lo que menos esperaba era que Yuri le pidiera tal cosa que había tratado de evitar todo el último tiempo, sólo para mantener la calma y sus recuerdos dolorosos congelados, perdidos por ahí, para que no volvieran a dañarlo. Una parte de él de verdad estaba feliz, otra avergonzada, pero más que nada estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir ese deseo de cumpleaños.

—¿Ocurrió algo, verdad? —le preguntó serio, acomodándose en el sillón para que ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente. Yuri desvió la mirada incómodo, había sido atrapado.

—N-No fue nada grave, sólo una tontería...

El rostro estoico de Otabek se tornó molesto, frunció su ceño y le tomó por las mejillas con una delicadeza que no encajaba con su molestia. Y es que no estaba enojado con él, sino que con aquella persona, con todas las personas que le habían hecho poner una cara tan triste, que habían tenido el atrevimiento de poner sus manos sobre él.

—No, Yuri. No es una tontería, dime quien fue.

La verdad es que Yuri quería decirle, quería decirle que ya estaba harto de los comentarios lascivos de ese alpha con quien tenia que tratar más seguido de lo que podía soportar, pero no quería pensar en que Otabek saliera herido por defenderlo; si podía evitar eso, era mucho mejor. Así que le contó lo que sentía, pero evitando hablar sobre lo que ocurrió durante su entrenamiento. Le habló sobre lo mal que lo hacía sentir salir a la calle y ser observado, casi comido por las miradas de desconocidos que al verlo con un collar enloquecían, porque claro, eso significaba que aún no llevaba una marca en su cuello; y para empeorar las cosas, ese mismo collar que debía usar le tenía todo el cuello herido, con una marca rojiza debido al roce y con moretones en su pálida piel que se teñía de ellos fácilmente. Le explicó que ya no quería más, no quería ser tratado de esa forma...quería sentirse seguro, protegido, querido.

Otabek solo podía mirarlo hablar, _hablar_ con tanta tristeza en sus palabras. Se notaba lo mal que se sentía, lo aburrido que estaba de todo, se podía notar en como su expresión cambiaba a medida que sacaba de su baúl de memorias las más dolorosas, las que había tenido que vivir solo y de las cuales él no pudo defenderle. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y él las limpiaba antes de que pudieran bajar más allá de la altura de sus labios, como si ese movimiento repetitivo con sus pulgares fuera a llegar a calmarlo; quería creer eso.

—¿Por qué no me has marcado, Otabek? —le preguntó entre lagrimas con su voz quebrada. —¿Acaso me tienes asco? Por...por que yo...

Otabek le interrumpió en seco.

—¡No! —le gritó, arrepintiéndose al segundo de haberle levantado la voz. Yuri le miraba con los ojos brillantes, abiertos debido a la sorpresa. —No...no pienses eso, Yura. No tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia tí, si fuera así yo no estaría aquí, contigo. Así que no digas eso, nunca.

El menor bajó su mirada hacia sus puños cerrados, que se mantenían apretados en un intento inútil de dejar de llorar. Luego, alejó las manos morenas de su rostro en un movimiento brusco.

—No lo entiendo, no logro entenderlo. Ya han pasado meses, pero tú ni siquiera lo has intentado, en ningún momento. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso? —le reclamó molesto. Hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta, pero el mayor sólo le miraba asombrado, como buscando sus palabras perdidas en algún rincón de su cabeza. —¿Tú...tú de verdad me amas, Otabek?

La verdad es que le dolió, le dolió muchísimo. Ese era el poder de las palabras, palabras teñidas de desconfianza que el joven kazajo había temido de escuchar todo este tiempo, porque esa era una clara señal de que había decepcionado a Yuri, aún cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era protegerlo de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Había ocultado todos sus deseos, esos que nacían cuando sutilmente le tomaba por la cintura o cuando durante un beso él le mordía con suavidad los labios; todos, _todos_ y cada uno de ellos los había guardado donde no pudieran ser encontrados, porque no quería dañarlo por nada del mundo y menos incitarlo a algo de lo cual no estaba preparado aún.

—Claro que sí, claro que te amo Yura...¿por qué me preguntas algo así? —le respondió casi con un susurro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yuri no respondió nada, pero su mirada había cambiado de un momento a otro.

Esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, le miraban con dolor. Lucían enrojecidos por las lagrimas derramadas hace minutos, pero quizás era por la oscuridad de la noche que había caído sobre la ciudad, quizás por la tenue luz de la lámpara en un rincón del salón, pero estos brillaban de una manera diferente, lucían seguros, como los de un soldado que decide ir al frente para luchar. Pero al contrario de esa seguridad que reflejaban, sus mejillas pálidas ahora estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso y su piel brillaba debido al...¿sudor?

Otabek logró percatarse al instante que algo ocurría con Yuri, pero si no fuera por el aroma que se coló por su nariz de seguro le hubiera preguntado estúpidamente que le pasaba.

—Yura, ¿estás en celo? —le preguntó tapando su nariz, aún desconcertado por lo repentino del momento. No entendía como era posible que entrara en celo tan rápidamente; quizás el contacto físico había sido demasiado. —Los supresores, necesitas lo supresores.

Intentó ponerse de pie para ir por ellos, asustado por la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, pero Yuri lo detuvo.

—No, no quiero...supresores. —le dijo con dificultad, el calor repentino que recorría su cuerpo le hacia dar vueltas la cabeza. —Beka, sí tu...si tú de verdad me amas, entonces tómame, ahora.

Y así antes de darle tiempo para responder o reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y sentándose sobre sus piernas, luego le besó desesperadamente. La verdad es que esto no estaba en sus planes, pero ya no podía detenerse.

Otabek sintió como su cuerpo enloquecía con sólo escuchar esa voz dulce, jadeante que le pedía que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas. Sus labios tiernos que le besaban y le mordían suavemente su cuello le hacian sentir que perdía la razón por completo y que dejaría actuar al animal dormido en su interior. Escucharlo gemir con dolor a la altura de su oído le hacia correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y su piel se erizaba de placer. Todo eso sumado al aroma dulce a vainilla que se veía incrementado al pasar los segundos le hacia sentirse extraño; no podía creer que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal manera ante el celo de su pareja destinada.

Dejándose llevar por la situación le tomó los muslos con firmeza, subiendo hasta llegar a su trasero; haciendo que soltara un tierno gemido. Y si no fuera por eso, no habría sido capaz de despertar de su trance.

—No, no, detente Yura, tú no quieres esto, tú no quieres que sea de esta manera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, apartándolo por los hombros. Pero Yuri parecía no querer entender, porque mientras le hablaba, él trataba de subir su camiseta. —Por favor, escúchame...no quiero hacerte daño.

El menor no respondía, seguía intentado desvestirlo con movimientos temblorosos y luchando por besarle en los labios, haciendo chocar su respiración agitada contra la piel de su barbilla, pero Otabek se resistía a duras penas, apartándolo como podía. Así fue, hasta que sintió como la mano de Yuri se posaba sobre su entrepierna, apretando con cuidado la causa de aquella presión que parecía hacer querer reventar su pantalón. Un gemido placentero se escapó entre sus labios y sus ojos se nublaron debido al deseo que se desbordaba, que pedía a gritos reclamar al fin lo que era suyo.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Con cuidado acomodó sus piernas al rededor de su cintura y en esa misma posición le cargó hasta la habitación donde dormían juntos cada noche, y esta no sería la excepción. La luz tenue de la pequeña lampara de sobre mesa alumbraba el cuerpo sudado de Yuri que se retorcía de placer entre las sábanas, que esperaba ser tocado por las fuertes manos de su alpha que había esperado durante tanto tiempo y quien con cuidado, se encargaba de dejar sus pies descalzos.

Luego de quitarse la camiseta, Otabek se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Yuri sin llegar a tocarlo y acomodó sus piernas para quedar bien posicionado entre ellas. Le besaba con descontrol mientras apretaba con fuerza sus muslos que se movían buscando mayor contacto a la altura de su entrepierna. Ambos estaban más allá de toda razón humana, parecían animales tratando de calmar sus síntomas que les quemaban por dentro.

Yuri gemía de placer al tan sólo sentir la tela de su ropa rozarle, con sus mejillas dulcemente teñidas de un rosa encantador y con sus ojos que no se despegaban de los del joven kazajo, quien era llevado por esa oleada de feromonas en el aire y que con cada beso, con cada roce sentía perder cada vez más el control.

Otabek le subió la camiseta hasta lograr sacársela y así poder besarle la piel tersa, pálida que se le parecía algo así como a la nieve. Dios, como quería congelarse por siempre en ese invierno que albergaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Le recorría con los labios su pecho desnudo, su vientre plano, plano y repartía suaves mordidas en el hueso que sobresalía de sus caderas. El menor sentía que alucinaba de placer, soltando gemidos que para los odios de Otabek, se escuchaban como la más bella melodía.

—Yura, ¿estás...estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dándole el tiempo de arrepentirse mientras aún le quedaba cordura. No tenía mucho sentido preguntar algo así, porque Yuri sentía perderse en el café de sus ojos, como podía negarse a ellos.

—N-no podría estarlo más.

Sólo bastó esa afirmativa, para que Otabek se lanzara a besar su cuello con desenfreno mientras que con sus manos, le acariciaba los muslos que se separaban para sentirlo más, cada vez más. Yuri gritaba del deseo, y sus ojos estaban oscuros, vidriosos de excitación debido a su celo. Dejándose llevar por el tocar de la lengua del kazajo sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación húmeda y placentera.

Pero en realidad, fue lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

 _No cierres los ojos, no lo hagas._

Su mente no funcionaba correctamente, sus sentidos estaban nublados y debido a esto, por un momento sintió que en realidad, no estaba en la habitación que compartía con Otabek todos los días. Sintió frío, mucho frío de pronto y atribuyó la oscuridad de sus ojos a una mano que le sujetaba con fuerza por la cabeza. El tacto dulce de las manos de su alpha se convirtió de pronto al que sintió alguna vez en aquella mañana que tanto quería olvidar. La lengua que le recorría ahora era del dueño de esos ojos oscuros, repulsivos que le miraban con odio mientras le golpeaba con brutalidad y por un momento, juró escuchar su risa enferma que se había quedado grabada en algún lugar de su memoria, por siempre.

La respiración se le cortaba del miedo y el temblor en sus piernas le impedían poder luchar contra aquella persona desconocida sobre él, pero aún así lo intentó...igual como lo hizo aquella vez.

El movimiento de sus piernas logró alarmar a Otabek, quien había estado demasiado sumergido en darle placer, en hacerlo sentir bien en su primera vez junto a él. Pero al levantar su mirada al rostro de Yuri, se percató que lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos claros, y que su miraba estaba nublada completamente, perdida en algún lugar. Soltaba gemidos de terror mientras luchaba con sus brazos, tratando de apartarlo.

—¿Amor, que ocurre? —le preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, tratando de hacer que lo mirara, pero este le apartó con terror. Estaba perdido en algún lugar de su mente. —¡Oye, Yura! ¡Hey!

—¡No, no, suéltame! —le gritaba pegando patadas al azar. —¡No me toques, aléjate de mí!

Completamente fuera de sí, Yuri golpeó a Otabek en el rostro, haciéndolo apartarse en reflejo. Pero en un movimiento desesperado, este se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que de esa forma podría despertarlo de su pesadilla. No entendía que ocurría, ni siquiera sabía que hacer exactamente en una situación así.

—¡Escúchame, soy yo, soy Otabek! —le habló con un tono elevado a un costado de su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda en movimientos circulares con una de sus manos. Yuri se resistió un poco, pero a medida que esas caricias aumentaban su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse cada vez más. —No te haré daño, tranquilo, tranquilo...

El menor rompió en un llanto desesperado de un momento a otro.

—Era él, yo...no sé que pasa con mi cabeza. —le decía entre lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda desnuda. —Lo siento, yo no quería...perdóname.

Otabek sentía que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al escucharlo llorar de esa forma, al saber que el miedo que había tenido durante tanto tiempo se había hecho finalmente realidad. Lo único que se le ocurría era abrazarlo, calmarlo con el tono grave de sus voz con una triste repetición de palabras de consuelo, las cuales al menos, parecían tener un poco de efecto.

Más allá del dolor intenso que se instaló en su entrepierna, le dolía el pecho de la angustia, porque si hubiera tenido un poco más de auto control hubiera apartado a Yuri al momento que se abalanzó sobre él, evitando toda esa lamentable situación. Su respiración permanecía agitada debido a la excitación que nacía al sentir el embriagante aroma de las feromonas de su omega en la habitación, pero no se atrevía a ponerle ni un dedo encima con esas intenciones; verlo llorar al sentir su tacto había sido demasiado para él.

Aún después de lo ocurrido, el celo de Yuri claramente no se iba a detener por obvias razones y además, su estado de desorientación se podría atribuir al mismo, porque incluso entre los brazos de Otabek, parecía como una muñeca de trapo jadeante, sudorosa que temía de volver a sentir que se perdía en sus memorias. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Se quejaba del dolor que se ubicaba en su entrepierna e inconscientemente se refregaba contra el colchón buscando una forma desesperada de calmar su excitación, mientras que a la vez, lloraba debido a los restos del sentimiento de terror que había tenido que experimentar nuevamente. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas de un lado a otro, su vista estaba nublada y sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por completo.

—Beka, ayúdame...—le gemía a la altura de su oído, luchando por subirse sobre él; su cuerpo se movía casi por si sólo. —Por favor, yo...yo no cerraré otra vez los ojos, te miraré a tí, sólo a ti.

Ya no podía aguantar más los síntomas del celo y Otabek tampoco, menos si tenía a su omega ahora sobre el frotándose contra la costura de su pantalón. Quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo suyo de una buena vez, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a vivir esa pesadilla.

—No quiero hacerte recordar otra vez, no quiero verte llorar. —le decía entre gemidos, tratando de resistirse al vaivén lento de sus caderas. Yuri le besaba su torso desnudo y le recorría con sus manos frías hasta llegar a la altura de su pantalón para intentar quitárselo con un forcejeo inútil.

—Entonces ayúdame a olvidar. —le respondió. —Lléname de ti, lléname sólo de ti para que...para que así no pueda recordar.

Un calor subió a sus mejillas de Otabek y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, solo bastaron esas palabras para que perdiera el control.

Sin mucho esfuerzo le tomó por la cintura y cambió posiciones, quedando ahora sobre él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que el cuerpo de Yuri le esperaba de tal manera? Con cada toque quería borrar todos los fragmentos de memorias dolorosas, quería enseñarle lo que era hacer el amor y aprender junto a él, quería hacerle sentirle especial. Entre besos comenzó a quitarle con cuidado la ropa, haciendo que encorvara su espalda de placer al sentir sus manos frías rozarle. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de besarle por cada rincón de su pálida piel, aspirando su aroma al repartir besos por su vientre descubierto, llenándose de su vainilla embriagante.

 _Yo te ayudaré a olvidar._

Yuri gemía de placer y se aseguraba de mirar cada unos de sus movimientos, para así recordar cada una de sus expresiones, cada una de sus miradas que tenía únicamente para él. Este era su momento, sólo existían ellos dos en esa habitación, solo sus cuerpos mojados de sudor y sus voces retumbando en cada rincón. Todo era suave y delicado, pero a la vez intenso, y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya encontraba completamente desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Otabek. Quería ser fuerte y aguantar un poco más, pero la humedad incómoda que sentía en la parte de atrás le hacia querer gritar de una vez que necesitaba tenerlo dentro de él, completamente.

 _Hoy vas a ser mío, sólo mío._

Otabek se tomó unos segundos para quitarse la ropa que le quedaba, porque era incómodo sentirse apretado, demasiado apretado. Se la quitó como algo normal, pero para los ojos de Yuri fue la escena más sensual que había visto. El omega sentía que su cuerpo se encendía aún más al verlo completamente desnudo frente a él, quería recorrerlo con sus manos, disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel morena. No lo pensó demasiado, porque en cuanto se ubico sobre él nuevamente, dejó que sus dedos lo descubrieran. Sus brazos, su espalda ancha, su pecho trabajado, todo era demasiado excitante en ese momento.

El mayor dejó que Yuri lo descubriera, que se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Amaba como sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse con los suyos, ilusionados; ver como mordía sus labios sensualmente y como sus cabellos rubios se pegaban en su rostro debido al sudor, lo hacia sentir que estaba soñando. Todo era simplemente perfecto en él, cada cosa, casa detalle, cada gesto hacia el momento único.

Sin poder resistirlo más, concentró su atención en uno de sus pezones, jugando con su lengua y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba el otro con sus dedos. Era una repetición tortuosa para Yuri, quien no podía dejar de gemir y mirar atentamente el rostro de su alpha, en como subía su mirada de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba disfrutando.

 _¿Desde cuando eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de mirada, Beka?_

Luego de unos minutos los besos comenzaron a bajar, a bajar, bajar hasta llegar al vientre pálido del omega, a sus caderas, donde Otabek repartió sus cortos besos y mordidas, mientras que le susurraba contra la piel lo mucho que lo amaba, lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que había soñado con ese momento.

Yuri abrió sus piernas completamente al sentir como los labios de su alpha bajaban cada vez más por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. Su espalda se encorvó debido a esa nueva sensación, podía jurar que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo. Sumergió sus manos en el mar de los cabellos oscuros de Otabek y le jaló con cuidado, comenzando con un vaivén de caderas inconsciente para poder sentirlo más.

El mayor se deleitaba al escucharlo gritar su nombre, al oírle pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Estaba demasiado concentrado en darle placer, quería hacerlo sentir único y lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

Luego de unos minutos y con una caricia suave en sus piernas, dejó a un lado esa tarea y le volteó dejando besos en su caderas, para así comenzar a preparar su entrada para recibirlo. Lo hizo con cuidado, no quería asustarlo, pero no fue necesario mucho trabajo, Yuri ya estaba demasiado lubricado debido a su celo.

—Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo. —le dijo suavemente, introduciendo otro dedo en su entrada. Yuri gemía y su cuerpo de arqueaba, apretándolo. —Dime...dime si no te sientes preparado, puedo esperarte por 18 años más si es necesario.

Yuri volteó y le miro por sobre su hombro, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas vidriosos en el cuerpo desnudo de Otabek. Le parecía gracioso de alguna forma que le dijera tal cosa viéndolo en ese estado, pero no tenía fuerzas para sonreír ni molestarlo. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía al sentir los dedos de su alpha en su interior, era tan excitante y placentero que no podía evitar empujar sus caderas contra ellos; su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo por él, no había tiempo para dudas.

—B-beka, por...por favor. —le pidió entre jadeos. Otabek entendió que ya no aguantaba más, sus ojos vidriosos estaban pidiendo por sentirlo.

Con cuidado se recostó sobre él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como de alguna forma avisándole que iba a comenzar. Tomó sus piernas y las separó mientras repartía besos por su extensión, dejando de paso unas suaves mordidas en la zona interna de sus muslos. El omega solo podía retorcerse de placer. Luego subió hasta sus labios, besándolo largamente.

—Dime si te duele o...si quieres que me detenga, ¿está bien? —le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo sacar, besando sus mejillas y el borde de su rostro. El omega asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que los restos de unas lagrimas bajaran de sus ojos claros.

El mayor le tomó de las manos y enlazó sus dedos, para luego comenzar a entrar en él suavemente. Yuri soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó sus ojos al comienzo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda fuerte, pero a medida que la penetración era más profunda, dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Esa era la sensación de sentir que finalmente eran uno solo, y se sentía demasiado bien. Sus labios buscaron los contrarios con desespero, pero debido a su respiración agitada no lograba concentrar ese tan deseado beso. Sentía que su interior se llenaba, era algo más allá de su cuerpo, sentía que estaba completo en alma.

Otabek acariciaba su trasero mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro y le besaba el rostro, empañando con su respiración húmeda la piel pálida de sus mejillas. Mirarlo en ese momento era algo mágico, sólo podía suspirar al notar el largo de sus pestañas claras y en como sus ojos intensos se clavaban en él.

—Eres demasiado hermoso, amor. —le dijo contra su cuello, lamiendo de paso el lóbulo de su oreja. Esas palabras lograron que el cuerpo del omega se estremeciera. No entendía como era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal forma a esos estímulos, era una experiencia nueva para él.

Comenzaron con un vaivén suave de caderas cuando esperar ya se hacia imposible, y los gemidos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar. El interior de Yuri se contraría con fuerza para impedir que Otabek saliera de él, se podía notar cuanto su cuerpo disfrutaba de sentirlo y no sentía vergüenza en hacérselo saber con palabras.

Era la primera vez que ambos se mostraban de esa forma uno frente al otro, excitados, sudados y con el amor en cada centímetro de su piel. Esto era completamente diferente a esa vez, Yuri podía sentirlo. Se sentía querido, protegido por esos brazos que le sujetaban con cuidado por la cintura para hacer más profunda la penetración, para hacerlo gritar...pero de placer.

El recuerdo cruel de ese día se desvanecía con cada estocada, con cada caricia, con cada gemido que salia entre sus labios y que el no se avergonzaba de dejarlos escapar. Decía el nombre de su alpha con desespero; quería hacerlo saber que disfrutaba de él, que le amaba y que estaba seguro de ser oficialmente suyo, para siempre. Sus miradas estaban conectadas y no se despegaban, pero no era incomodo de ninguna forma, no existía vergüenza, no había espacio para ella en un momento tan especial para ambos.

Habían esperado tanto para tenerse de esta forma, para amarse de esa manera tan descontrolada que incluso por momentos les parecía irreal. ¿Era posible que se sintieran tan felices luego de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar? Las lágrimas y el dolor se les había hecho costumbre, tanto así que les costaba trabajo asumir que luego después de tanto tiempo se sentían plenos, amados y tranquilos.

Otabek sentía que mientras más escuchaba su nombre en la boca de Yuri, más se acercaba al clímax. No podía evitar marcar sus dedos morenos en la piel de sus caderas mientras jadeaba con locura, no creía aguantar mucho más. Con cuidado salió de su interior y le volteó, cambiándolo de postura para así dejarlo boca abajo. Yuri se aferró con fuerza a un cojín al sentirlo entrar nuevamente, cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que perdía la cordura y su piel se erizaba al sentir sus respiraciones agitadas contra su espalda húmeda. Otabek repartía mordidas suaves por toda su columna hasta llegar a su nuca, donde hizo al lado sus cabellos dorados y comenzó a lamer la piel de esa zona, preparándolo. El interior de Yuri se contrajo con fuerza al sentirlo y su cuerpo tembló pidiendo por esa marca.

—Hazlo, hazlo...soy tuyo, maldita sea, soy completamente tuyo. —dijo el omega entre gemidos, mordiendo con fuerza la almohada bajo de él. Creía que no resistiría mucho más, su cuerpo no lo sentía debido a la excitación y sus caderas se movían con locura buscando sentir a su alpha más profundo.

Otabek gruño de placer al ver la mirada clara de su omega clavarse sobre él por sobre su hombro. Se veía hermoso con sus mejillas rojas y con lágrimas en sus ojos, con los cabellos mojados de sudor pegados en su rostro y con su nombre escrito en los labios. Sólo alcanzo a dar dos empujones más contra esas pequeñas caderas, para finalmente llegar al orgasmo en su interior. Completamente fuera de sí anudó en él mientras dejaba al descubiertos sus colmillos, perforando así la tersa piel de su cuello.

 _Mío, eres mío...sólo mío._

La conexión fue inmediata, tan intensa que Yuri acabó mientras sentía como su alpha anudaba en su interior. El dolor de su nuca se volvió placentero y algo así como una descarga eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza. No podía parar de jadear, de gemir y omega aullaba de felicidad en su interior.

Los hilos que los conectaban desde el primer día de vida, se multiplicaron por miles. Incluso por unos segundos pudieron ver los pensamientos del otro, se veían a si mismos jadeantes de placer sobre esa cama, enredados en las sabanas blancas. Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas al igual que los latidos de su corazón, sus vidas ahora estaban unidas, su destino era el mismo desde ese instante y podían sentirlo, algo había cambiado para siempre.

El celo de Yuri duró tres días exactos, los cuales fueron demasiados agitados pero muy placenteros para ambos. Sus cuerpos se descubrieron mutuamente de una nueva forma durante el día y la noche, tomándose sólo unos minutos para recuperar la energía perdida. Y así antes de que se dieran cuenta llegó el día del cumpleaños de Yuri, pero estaba lejos de ser lo que ambos esperaban.

Un regalo recibido antes de tiempo, una mañana de músculos adoloridos que llegó junto a la llamada afligida de Yuuri, quien les pidió ayuda desde su departamento porque el nacimiento de Kenya se había adelantado por algunos días. Completamente solo lejos de Viktor sólo tenia a ellos a quien recurrir.

No hubo tiempo para dudas, la pareja tardo pocos minutos en ir a su rescate y le llevaron al hospital, donde un vez allí llamaron al desaparecido futuro padre que debía de venir viajando desde Moscú. Entre insultos el omega le dio la noticia, pero este había colgado abruptamente de un momento a otro dejando ahí al enojado adolescente con las ganas de seguir diciéndole algunas cuantas cosas. Desde un comienzo había sido mala idea que viajara a competir estando ya en la fecha limite del embarazo del japones, pero Yuri jamás lograría entender que pasaba por sus mentes exactamente. Lo único que sabia era que se amaban con locura, pero más allá de eso nada, imposible.

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que aún no llegue Viktor? —dijo Yuri molesto, sentado junto a Otabek en las sillas fuera de la habitación del hospital donde el japonés luchaba con las contracciones. Movía sus piernas, nervioso al escuchar los gritos del omega que se oían incluso desde el pasillo.

—Viene viajando desde Moscú, es normal que tarde. —le respondió el mayor, tomándolo de la mano izquierda y depositando un beso rápido en ella en un intento de calmarlo. Podía ver cuanto se preocupaba, y no era para menos, incluso a él se lo ponía la piel de gallina al oír los gritos que salían desde esa habitación. —Ya debe estar por llegar, sabes que no se perdería el nacimiento de su hijo.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo como el cerdo pudo permitir que viajara, si no fuera por nosotros aún estaría allá tirado en el sillón!

Otabek lo miraba divertido como se revolvía los cabellos, desesperado. Si bien la situación era importante, no había porque hacer un escándalo por cosas que ya no se podían arreglar, y al ver su reacción, solo demostraba lo mucho que quería a Yuuri por más que tratara de ocultarlo detrás de ese apodo que tenía para él.

—Hey, ven aquí. —le atrajo con su brazo, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Yuri ni siquiera puso resistencia. —Toma aire, respira, que todo va a estar bien. Es algo normal, y por eso mismo no debes preocuparte demasiado.

El omega soltó un suspiro, no podía creer como la vibración de la voz de Otabek lo podía calmar tanto. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse al oír el latido de su corazón y su cuerpo se relajó, porque claro, tenía razón, era algo completamente normal. Incluso, quizás algún día él mismo estaría allá dentro gritando más fuerte que Yuuri y seguiría siendo algo normal. Tragó saliva de sólo pensarlo y rió divertido al imaginarse insultando a Otabek durante las contracciones.

Los hospitales de alguna forma siempre le recordaban a esos días tristes que llevaría por siempre en su memoria, a la primera vez que entró y se sentó en esas sillas incómodas donde esperaba junto a su familia entrar a la consulta, donde se enteró de la existencia de esa pequeña vida que por alguna razón no fue, no pudo ser. El pasar del tiempo había sido difícil, pero el recuerdo se le hacia más llevadero con el apoyo de las personas importantes para él, gracias al amor que Otabek le había mostrado y que le entregó en todas las formas posibles. De alguna forma, aún después del dolor, de los días grises y de todas las lagrimas derramadas, ahora podía sonreír al recordar a esa criatura que siempre llevaría en su corazón, que le hizo experimentar la más verdadera ilusión y que marcó para siempre su vida. Después de tanto, al fin podía decir que su herida comenzaba a cicatrizar, que al fin tenia fuerzas para seguir adelante; porque algo así nunca se olvida, si no que se aprende a vivir con ello.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos dejó escapar un sonrisa entre el abrazo protector de Otabek, quien al oírlo acarició sus cabellos dorados.

—¿Que pasa, amor? —le preguntó curioso, sorprendido de lo rápido que su enojo se había esfumado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, no alcanzó a tenerla, porque unas pisadas fuertes que hacían eco por el pasillo donde se encontraban los distrajo a ambos.

La puerta de cristal del fondo se abrió, apareciendo tras ella un sudado Viktor que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras corría en su dirección. Su cabello plateado estaba todo desordenado y aún llevaba su ropa de la selección de Rusia, se notaba que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Ya era hora, viejo insensible! ¡Tú esposo se está retorciendo del dolor allá dentro! —le gritó el omega poniéndose de pie como un rayo para ir a encararlo, pero Viktor sólo le tomó de las mejillas y le besó la frente, pasando completamente de su enojo. —¿¡Pero qu-...

—Ustedes son lo máximo, les debo la vida. —dijo exagerado el peli plata, al borde de las lágrimas. —O quizás un helado, también puede ser una rica cena, podemos arreglarlo después.

Sin decir más dejó a la pareja ahí en el pasillo y entró en la habitación. Ambos no alcanzaron a responder, pero sonrieron ante su actitud.

Esa noche un nuevo integrante de la familia llegó al mundo, iluminado sus vidas con unos tiernos ojos azules que resaltaban con el negro de sus finos cabellos. Un pequeño que lograría sacudir el corazón de Yuri al enseñarle la calidez de una mano pequeña, que le haría derramar lagrimas de felicidad y que le ayudaría a encantarse cada día con la vida, con su capacidad de omega de poder creerla.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el valle frío de sus memorias, sanado las heridas de sus corazones y calentado sus cuerpos entumecidos de tanto sufrir. Ya no había nada que los hiciera temblar si estaban juntos, porque ahora se sentían algo así como imparables.

* * *

 ** **Escribir esta parte fue demasiado estresante para mí, espero haberlo logrado algo decente :s Bueno, y**** ** **así es como ya vamos llegando al final, ¡nos leemos pronto!  
****


	9. Parte IX: Parte de mí

**Dos años después. —**

No podía evitar dejarse llevar por el movimiento repetitivo del vagón del tren. Sus cabellos rubios que caían a un costado de sus mejillas empapadas, danzaban rozándole sin querer, y ayudándole a ocultar las lágrimas que caían hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Con la cabeza sumergida en la pantalla del celular, revisaba una y otra vez las palabras que repentinamente nacieron en su cabeza, las cuales no pudo evitar escribir en la descripción de una foto que decidió subir a _Instagram._

 _ **''Si aún respiras en alguna parte, déjame decirte que nunca te he olvidado y que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo. Siempre serás parte de mí, y agradezco profundamente a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino, incluso si no fue en el momento más indicado.''**_

Sólo unas pocas personas más le acompañaban en ese momento, pero al parece, nadie lograba apreciar la belleza del cielo en esa fría tarde de enero -al menos, no de la misma forma que él-. Su pecho se apretaba al sólo elevar su cabeza y toparse otra vez con la tonalidad anaranjada de las nubes, con los restos del día que aún quedaban al otro lado de la ventana, los cuales quedaron inmortalizados en una foto cualquiera. La nieve cubría los techos de las casas y cada rincón de las calles casi desiertas. Era un escenario típico luego de una gran nevada, de un día de invierno.

Sin realmente importarle si alguien llegaba a verlo, apoyó la parte superior de su cabeza en el vidrio tembloroso y sonrió, sonrió entre lágrimas para sí mismo. Una forma de recordar con felicidad ese día tan importante en su vida a sus ya dieciocho años de edad.

Realmente había pasado el tiempo, vaya que sí. Los días habían transcurrido tan rápido, tanto así que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del todo. Tan ocupado estaba en amar, en disfrutar, que sintió como si en un pestañeo se le hubieran pasado los dos años, dos años desde aquel día, desde ese momento que llevaba tatuado en su piel, y el cual le hacia derramar lágrimas cuando se ponía a recordar, como un método para así no olvidar del todo. Por que más allá de todo el dolor que le causaba, le tenía un cierto tipo de aprecio a esos recuerdos, ya que si no fuera por ellos, no sería la persona que logró llegar a ser en ese momento. Cada uno de ellos era una parte de él, una parte de su vida que le llevó a donde estaba, que le ayudó a forjar su realidad. Una realidad que le hacía sentirse orgulloso, que le hacia sentirse visible.

Si bien no era alguien importante para muchos, sí lo era para algunas cuantas personas, y sólo con eso le bastaba.

El sonar de una voz en los parlantes dentro del vagón le sacó de sus pensamientos, y le obligó a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos; ya era momento de bajarse y llegar a casa. Tomó su mochila junto una carpeta con unos documentos en su interior y respiró el aire frío que llegó a su rostro al abrirse las puertas, sumergiéndose en la pequeña estación de la ciudad que aún no terminaba de descubrir por completo.

Sólo seis meses habían pasado desde que decidió junto a Otabek mudarse a un pequeño pueblo en la ciudad de Moscú, lo suficientemente alejado de la urbanización para decir que su casa era la tercera en dos cuadras. Lo único que se podían ver además de unos pocos automóviles antiguos, eran muchos árboles, demasiados. El pasto verde, el olor a humedad en su nariz y el olor a leña eran su única compañía en el trayecto que hacia todos los días a casa, luego de una agotadora jornada en el instituto.

Pero al fin después de un año completo, esa jornada había terminado. Por ese motivo era tan importante aquel día, porque en ese momento, podía decir con seguridad que daba por terminado sus estudios.

La principal razón por el cual habían decidido mudarse a Moscú, era para que Yuri lograra terminar sus estudios en un lugar más tranquilo y alejado de la mierda en la ciudad, de todo aquello que podría llegar a lastimarlo. La idea había encantado a Viktor desde el primer momento, tanto que no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarles en todo lo que pudieran llegar a necesitar en la nueva vida que habían decidido comenzar. Y la verdad, es que a los dos le encantaba vivir donde estaban, de esa forma.

A medida que Yuri se adentraba más entre el camino de árboles hacia su casa, el cielo sobre él se tornaba oscuro. Pero a diferencia de todas las veces en donde caminó solo de noche, esta vez no sentía miedo, porque sabía con seguridad que ninguna de las personas con las que se podría llegar a encontrar le harían daño, al contrario, le saludarían amablemente como siempre lo hacían. La relación que tenía con sus vecinos eran muy buena, ya que la mayoría eran ancianos o familias numerosas, las cuales al escuchar que una pareja joven se había mudado al pueblo, si que fue algo sorpresivo para ellos.

Mientras caminaba entretenido marcando sus pies en la fina capa de nieve, un aroma delicioso se coló por su nariz, haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se debía, y eso le provocaba unas mariposas en la zona de su estómago.

Giró en la ultima intersección y logro divisar la pequeña casa que compartía con su alpha, quien estaba apaleando la nieve de la entrada. Debido a la hora, Otabek siempre estaba esperándolo cada día, ya que su nuevo trabajo en un pequeño taller cerca de allí le dejaba toda la tarde y noche libre; realmente amaba eso, porque podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Caminó a paso rápido para llegar cuanto antes, y una vez allí, empujó la pequeña reja de madera, llamando la atención de esos ojos marrones que tanto le encantaban.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo con sus delgados brazos, obligándolo a dejar caer la pala de sus manos. Hundió su carita sonrojada debido al frío en su pecho abrigado, y comenzó a llorar una vez más en ese día tan especial para él, para ambos. Otabek le besaba la frente y le peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos dorados, tratando de consolarlo. Ni siquiera hacia falta explicar con palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza, porque entendía muy bien el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Ese día, además de terminar una etapa muy importante en su vida que eran los estudios, también se cumplía un año más de la partida de aquella vida que podría haber sido, pero que no fue por alguna razón. Una coincidencia que se dio por la diferencia en el periodo de clases que existía en su antigua escuela con la especializada para omegas a la cual había estado asistiendo. Una coincidencia, sólo eso.

Otabek le besó una vez más en la frente y le cargó hasta el interior de la casa, donde le sentó con cuidado en el sillón y le sacó las botas frías, cambiándolas por unas abrigadas pantuflas. El calor de la antigua chimenea abarcaba en su totalidad el espacio, y el olor a comida recién preparada hacia rugir el estomago de ambos. Pero eso aún podía esperar, porque más importante para Otabek era lograr calmar las lágrimas que bajaban aún por las mejillas de su omega. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó por la cintura para ubicarlo sobre sus piernas, rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos para darle calor en una noche tan fría como aquella.

—Lo lograste Yura, felicidades. —comenzó a hablar como en un susurro, mientras que su mano subía a su rostro para limpiarle las gotas que bajaban por sus mejillas rosadas. Yuri clavó sus ojos verde-azules en él y le sonrió, en una forma de decirle que le gustaba demasiado cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

—Lo logré, al fin lo logré. —le respondió dejando caer en un pestañeo unas cuantas lágrimas más. La emoción que le causaba ver el brillo en los ojos de Otabek no se comparaba a nada en el mundo, podía ver en ellos el orgullo que sentía de verlo avanzar cada día más, de verlo crecer.

Terminar sus estudios era sólo el comienzo de la larga lista de cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de morir, aún quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y no tenía miedo, porque en ese momento sentía que podría conquistar el mundo entero si tenía la seguridad que su familia le brindaba. Nunca antes había logrado apreciar de esa manera lo que tenía, el valor de su vida y de sus sueños; pero claramente había un motivo especial por el cual su pensamiento había cambiado de esa manera, y de alguna forma agradecía saber la verdad.

Poco tiempo antes de que se mudaran, ocurrió lo que Otabek había tratado de evitar. Yuri se había enterado de la relación de amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Jean, y de todo lo que este le había hecho. Muy común es escuchar aquella frase que dice que tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz, y vaya que quedaba adecuada para la situación.

Era un día cualquiera en sus vidas, cuando Yuri sin querer vio una notificación que había llegado al celular de Otabek. Un mensaje que logró llamar su atención, y no sólo porque no conocía el nombre de aquella chica que lo había enviado, sino que también por su contenido. En el claramente se podía leer que luego de una larga búsqueda, esa mujer habría logrado dar con el paradero de quien Otabek había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, pero que por desgracia, esa persona ya no tenía la dicha de seguir con vida. La curiosidad en ese momento fue más fuerte que él, y realmente agradeció que su alpha no tuviera bloqueado el celular. Sólo bastaron algunos minutos para que Yuri leyera por completo aquella conversación, donde Otabek le explicaba con claros detalles la información de quien quería encontrar, el motivo y también el deseo desbordante que tenía de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

En ese momento, entendió todo.

Ese día realmente fue como una tormenta, y Otabek no tenía nada con que protegerse de ella. Intentar calmar la situación con palabras tiernas y millones de disculpas no bastaban para hacer que Yuri dejara de llorar al descubrir que le había ocultado tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. Fue difícil para ambos, fue como hurgar una vieja herida que aún no cerraba, pero el joven kazajo, con el dolor de su alma, no tuvo más opción que contarle su versión de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que a medida que ahondaba en la conversación, un semblante serio y tranquilo se apoderaba del angelical rostro de su omega. Las lágrimas se habían detenido de pronto, porque Yuri entendió, logró entender los motivos que su familia había tenido para ocultarle todo eso; tan sólo deseaban protegerlo y verlo sonreír otra vez.

Alegrarse por la muerte de alguien no era correcto, pensaban los dos en ese momento. Pero ese día ambos se abrazaron y dejaron fluir sus sentimientos, porque más allá de sus rostros mojados sentían que se había hecho justicia de alguna forma. Ni siquiera quisieron contactar con aquella mujer para saber más detalles sobre la muerte de Jean, ya no querían saber nada de esos tiempos, de esos días oscuros ni de todo el sufrimiento que esa persona les había causado.

Siguieron avanzando, progresaron en muchos sentidos.

Y ahora estaban sólo ellos allí, en su pequeña casa alejada, solitaria y rodeada de una inmensidad de pasto verde, que se escondía tímidamente bajo la nieve blanca, blanca. La chimenea encendida calentaba sus cuerpos mientras ellos compartían en la mesa la comida que Otabek había preparado, con sus pies enlazados por debajo y conversando animadamente sobre sus días, sobre les que le seguirían a ese. El amor incondicional que se tenían se podía percibir en la forma en la que se miraban, porque incluso si pasaban años, ese brillo inocente en sus ojos no se acabaría jamás. Las caricias tiernas, los abrazos cálidos y los ricos besos eran infinitos para ellos, porque se sentían así: eternos.

Al pasar el rato, la comida se acabó en sus platos y el cansancio del día se comenzaba a sentir en sus cuerpos, pero aún era muy temprano para irse a dormir. Mientras Otabek lavaba los platos frente al fregadero en la cocina, sintió como unos delgados brazos le rodeaban desde atrás. Sentía la respiración de su omega contra su espalda, y la forma coqueta en la que lo comenzaba a recorrer con sus dedos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —le preguntó con la voz tranquila, cerrando la llave frente a él. Secó sus manos en una pequeña toalla y pensó en voltearse, pero en cuanto lo intentó Yuri le apretó aún más, en una forma de avisarle que no quería que le mirara. Divertido por la situación, comenzó a acariciar las pequeñas manos a la altura de su estómago. No entendía bien a que se debía esa extraña actitud. —¿Tu plan es tenerme aquí de pie toda la noche?

Yuri no respondió. Seguía estático ahí de pie bien aferrado, en un intento de ocultar la vergüenza en sus mejillas, ahora teñidas de un rosado tierno. Internamente se debatía en dejar salir aquella petición que esperaba paciente en su boca, una petición que a esa altura ya no tenía nada de extraño, pero que no podía dejar de hacérsele muy bochornosa. No era nada del otro mundo, tan sólo...quería un poco del amor de Otabek, ese que sólo él le podía dar.

Apoyó su frente en la espalda de su alpha y comenzó a hablar.

—Beka, vamos a la cama. —le dijo con voz suave, apretando entre sus manos la abrigada sudadera de Otabek. No podía decirle directamente lo que quería, era extraño repetirlo en su cabeza, más se le hacia decirlo en voz alta. El mayor logró voltearse, encontrándose con esa carita oculta tras la cascada de cabellos dorados.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? Es muy temprano aún. —le respondió tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, para así poderle ver a la cara y buscar algún rastro de mal estar en ella. Pero no encontró nada que se le asemejara a una enfermedad, sólo pudo ver que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que nunca, con ese brillo que le hacia nacer mariposas en el estómago. —¿Quieres que te prepare un té con jengibre? Quizás te vas a resfriar, tienes las mejillas ardiendo.

—¡No! No...no es eso. —la voz le salía como la de un niño malcriado, no podía evitarlo. Pero lejos de parecerle algo desagradable al mayor, escucharlo hablar de esa forma le daban ganas de apapacharlo con todas sus fuerzas y llenarle de besos por todos lados.

Yuri quitó las manos de Otabek que estaban en sus mejillas y las tomó entre las suyas, enlazando sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos y tomó un respiro, convenciéndose de que lo que iba a decir era completamente normal en una pareja.

—Beka. —le llamó para captar toda su atención, apretando un poco más el agarre de sus manos. —Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Lejos de que hubiera esperado, el semblante de Otabek se mantuvo serio, tranquilo. No lograba sorprenderlo esa clase de petición, más le sorprendió lo hermoso que se veía su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido relaciones, así que era entendible, porque él tampoco sentía poder resistir mucho tiempo más.

Sin decir nada, unió sus labios contra los de su omega, tomándole por la cintura con fuerza. Ese era un beso diferente, ambos podían sentirlo en la forma en que sus cuerpos se comenzaban a quemar por dentro, exigiendo sentirse un poco más. Esa era la mejor parte de hacer el amor sin el celo de por medio, porque de esa forma podían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo sin perder el control, amándose con cuidado y con la seguridad de que no terminarían haciéndolo la noche entera, no hacia falta.

Otabek le cargó hasta la habitación que compartían. Un lugar cálido, alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara de sobremesa y una cama, una cama que esperaba por ellos. Una vez allí lo dejó de pie frente a él, mientras que comenzaba a desvestirle con cuidado y a besar cada rincón de su cuello. Entre caricias logró sacar la camiseta que cubría su pecho, y Yuri sentía que sus piernas temblaban al sentir los labios de su alpha en sus pezones marcados por el frío y por la excitación. No podía evitar dejar escapar entre sus labios suaves gemidos, menos evitar sumergir sus dedos en el mar oscuro de los cabellos de Otabek para darle a entender que le encantaba la sensación.

Comenzaron a explorarse por sobre la ropa, haciendo un poco más placentero el juego previo. El hecho de estar de pie, a oscuras y con las piernas temblorosas, hacía todo mucho más emocionante. Yuri soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como su alpha apretaba con fuerza su trasero y gruñía en su oído izquierdo; sintió algo así como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Entre caricia y caricia, luego de un rato ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama, tomándose en serio la preparación y torturándose un poco a ellos mismos al resistirse por un rato. Yuri se tomó el tiempo para besar, de morder los labios de su alpha, además de recorrer con sus manos la espalda fuerte sobre él. Se miraban a los ojos, totalmente embelesados y hipnotizados por el aroma de cada uno. Los besos subían de tono, al igual que las caricias y las palabras que salían de sus bocas. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación y al poco rato el roce de las sábanas se volvía incómodo, innecesario. Pero hubo algo que logró captar la atención del mayor, y era la forma en que Yuri se retorcía al tan sólo sentir sus dedos, incluso si no era momento de su celo. Notó la forma en la que cerraba sus ojos cuando el apretaba la leve hinchazón en su pecho, y en como trataba de resistirse en no dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

—Amor, ¿quieres que me detenga? Estás más sensible de lo normal. —le dijo preocupado, separándose un poco para así poder mirarse a la cara cómodamente. —Quizás tu celo se va a adelantar, aun que...no pareciera que se deba a eso.

—N-No sé que ocurre, pero sólo...sólo hazlo con cuidado.

Y así fue como lo hicieron aquella noche: con cuidado. Se amaron despacio, a un paso cómodo para ambos; aprovecharon de descubrirse nuevamente, y Otabek supo como sacar partido a esa sensibilidad en el cuerpo de su omega, que además de parecerle extraña, le gustaba debido los gemidos que provocaba.

El tiempo frío al otro lado de la ventana no logró llegar a ellos, porque estaban demasiado ardientes como para percibirlo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, las sábanas desordenadas y las palabras dulces que se susurraron durante toda la noche, quedaron grabadas en sus memorias y en esa pequeña habitación de paredes claras, en la oscuridad de la noche nevada.

Amaban amarse, claro que lo hacían.

* * *

Una caricia extraña en su nariz logró despertarlo de su sueño. Restregándose los ojos para poder ver con claridad, logró admirar la habitación desordenada de siempre y al responsable de las marcas en la zona de su cuello durmiendo tranquilo bajo su brazo protector. Su despertar era como el de cualquier otro día, ambos en esa cama desordenada y con la alegría en el pecho de saber que al abrir los ojos se encontrarían nuevamente. Se quedó quieto mirando las largas pestañas rubias de Yuri y se tomó el tiempo de besarle en los labios, riéndose de las muecas que hacia mientras dormía. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero todo cambió cuando se percató de la manera en que el interior de su nariz picaba, obligándolo a cubrirse con sus dos manos y aguantar un estornudo.

En algún recuerdo lejano, ese aroma permanecía grabado a la perfección, pero difícil se le hacia asumirlo de una forma tan rápida. Se sentó en la cama bruscamente, y desorientado clavó sus ojos sorprendidos sobre la figura delgada y perfecta de su omega, en la forma agraciada en que sus cabellos rubios caían hacia un costado cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro. Se veía tan normal, que no podía creerlo; pero mientras más se acercaba otra vez para olerlo, más seguro estaba de que era real.

Ese aroma a menta mezclado con la vainilla de siempre, sólo podía significar tal cosa. No sabia con seguridad desde cuando, pero Yuri estaba claramente embarazado.

La información de la noche pasada llegó de pronto a su cabeza; ahora entendía la forma extraña en la que el cuerpo de Yuri había reaccionado, y como no, si se estaba preparando para ese tan ansiado momento por los dos.

Hacia ya un tiempo, Yuri había dejado de cuidarse a la hora de tener relaciones, debido al deseo que tenían de formar un familia; y porque después de tanto tiempo, al fin se sentía preparado para ello. Se podría decir, que su corazón se había acostumbrado de una mejor manera a ese dolor que llevaba consigo y estaba listo para continuar avanzando.

Otabek se puso de pie en un impulso, y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la tiradera de ropa en el suelo, una sonrisa inevitable se asomaba por sus labios, y una risa nerviosa que dejaba escapar en voz baja se apoderó de él. Dios, no podría haber estado más feliz. Yuri cargaba en su vientre a su hijo, a su propio hijo y sentía como si su vida hubiera cambiado de un segundo a otro de una manera radical. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente, eran demasiadas emociones las que sentía en ese momento.

Por un segundo, pensó en despertar al bello durmiente que aún no se percataba de nada, pero una mejor idea pasó por su cabeza.

Necesitaba una forma de demostrarle su alegría, de hacerle sentir lo agradecido que estaba por permitirle vivir ese momento, así que pensó en una forma rápida, sencilla pero sincera, y con eso en mente se dirigió a la cocina luego de ponerse ropa, la primera que encontró. Limpió sus ojos bruscamente para quitar los restos de lágrimas y una vez allí, comenzó con su idea: preparar el desayuno. Sí, era algo sencillo y no tenía nada de inusual, ya que él siempre era el que se encargaba de cocinar, pero esta vez era diferente, porque no podía sentirse más nervioso y feliz en ese momento. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse y evitar saltar sobre Yuri interrumpiendo su sueño; no quería verlo despertar de mal humor, ya sabía muy bien que le esperaba si eso ocurría.

Mentalizado a preparar el mejor desayuno del mundo, comenzó a cometer error tras error debido a sus nervios y su ansiedad. Una parte de él estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que la otra andaba vagando por ahí en otro lado. Rabia provocado un bullicio al dejar caer cosas, pero muy tarde logró preocuparse, porque no pasaron muchos minutos para ver el bello cuerpo de su omega de pie junto al marco de la puerta, con los ojos medio abiertos y con el cabello desordenado. Tragó saliva nervioso, y es que aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esa belleza que poseía incluso cuando recién despertaba.

Yuri se dirigió hacia él para besarle en los labios y soltarle un gruñido por haberlo despertado, pero él no pudo reaccionar. Otabek quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía hacerlo. Lo único que hizo al sentir la mano de su omega en su mejilla derecha, fue comenzar a llorar.

Yuri sin entender nada, le abrazó preocupado y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con sus dedos delgados.

—Hey, ¿por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó extrañado y asustado. No le gustaba cuando veía a Otabek llorar, porque él también podía sentir esa angustia en su pecho, el nudo incómodo en la garganta que no le dejaba que salieran las palabras.

En un reflejo comenzó a acariciar la espalda ancha de su alpha con dulzura, para así lograr calmarlo. Esperó por una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó, porque Otabek simplemente no podía dársela, o simplemente, no sabía como hacerlo. Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, las piernas le temblaban y una risa nerviosa se le escapaba, y Yuri lo único que pudo hacer fue ver asustado como reaccionaba.

De pronto, Otabek se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y hundió su rostro en la zona del estomago de Yuri, aún sin dejar de llorar. Se quedó quieto, y el menor sólo logró preguntar una vez más que ocurría cuando le sintió colocar la oreja en su vientre plano. Otabek le abrazaba con fuerza por las caderas, y es que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Puedo oírlo. —le dijo con la voz rasposa. —Nuestro cachorro, puedo oírlo...está ahí, dentro.

Yuri se quedo pasmado por algunos segundos, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Al comienzo pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero no tardo mucho para que una risa nerviosa se formara desde las comisuras de sus labios, acompañada de lágrimas de emoción en el momento que todo comenzó a tomar sentido en su cabeza. La sensibilidad de la noche anterior, el sueño excesivo de los últimos días, todo eso era un aviso de que su cuerpo había estado cambiando, y si no fuera por Otabek lo hubiera descubierto recién algunas semanas después. Lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse junto a él ahí en el suelo frío de la cocina, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para luego comenzar a llorar.

Estaba realmente asombrado, era sorprendente la conexión tan intensa que existía entre una pareja destinada, esa posibilidad de poder sentir ese aroma propio de cada uno y notar hasta el más mínimo cambio en el cuerpo del otro con esa rapidez. Jamás había visto algo igual, y se sentía muy afortunado de la vida, de la posibilidad que esta le estaba dando una vez más de poder vivir la experiencia que le permitía su cuerpo, con la alegría y tranquilidad que desde un comienzo debería haber tenido.

Esa mañana, el desayuno se atrasó por al menos dos horas. Tiempo que fue ocupado en asimilar esa tan ansiada noticia, abrazados, emocionados y con las rodillas entumecidas ahí en el suelo de la cocina de su propio hogar.

Una parte de ambos, estaba creciendo en un refugio cálido, y lo único que sabían con certeza, era que había mucha más felicidad esperándoles en el futuro.

* * *

 **Tiempo después. —**

El atardecer soleado sobre ellos acariciaba sus mejillas, calentando sus cuerpos y llenándolos de vitalidad. El sol de junio estaba allí, pero a pesar de ser pleno verano no era molesto; lograba sentirse algo así como un tierno abrazo, con la medida justa de temperatura, agradable. El viento que soplaba hacia mecer sus cabellos, pero Otabek era el más encantado de ver aquel espectáculo. Las hebras finas y rubias de su omega bailaban ante sus ojos, haciéndolo caminar unos pasos más atrás para poder apreciarlo de mejor manera.

Una postal perfecta para su corazón de eterno adolescente enamorado de su omega, y también de un padre perdidamente enamorado del pequeño que recién daba sus primeros pasos en esa gran calle de asfalto, ayudado por las manos de quien le había traído al mundo. Ambos brillaban, y no sabía si se debía al sol anaranjado sobre ellos, o quizás a las sonrisas radiantes pintadas en sus rostros pálidos, tan pálidos como la nieve de enero.

Cada día que pasaba, se enamoraba más de Yuri y de su pequeño Luccas, que como su nombre significaba, él era luz para sus ojos. Una pequeña copia de su más grande amor, cabello dorado y ojos fuertes, pintados de un tierno chocolate. Escucharle reír con ganas desde hace ya un año completo y algunos meses, le había cambiado por completo la vida. Él era como un empuje que recibía todas las mañanas para seguir adelante, todo con tal de mantenerle esa sonrisa en su pequeña carita.

Verlos jugar a ambos con las flores que adornaban el borde de la carretera, los hacia lucir tan pequeños y tiernos para sus ojos, tanto que le provocaba unas ganas de ir hacia ellos y abrazarlos con ganas. Pero al momento en que vio a Luccas caer de trasero al intentar cortar una de esas pequeñas flores, no lo dudó más y recordó su deber como alpha a la velocidad de la luz. Luego de eso, un llanto que le partía el corazón.

Yuri le alzó en sus brazos a su cachorro y le intentó tranquilizar con unas palabras de consuelo, mientras que Otabek se encargaba de mostrarle entre sus manos un gran puñado de margaritas para que dejara de llorar y le hacia caras graciosas para escucharlo reír otra vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, acompañada de sollozos.

—Vaya, creo que funcionó. —habló Yuri divertido y enternecido por el comportamiento de su alpha. Cada día reafirmaba su pensamiento de que Otabek en el papel de padre, era simplemente el mejor; no podía pedir nada más de su parte. —Aun que creo que con una margarita bastaba.

—Lo sé...pero no puedo evitarlo, tú entiendes. —le respondió, sonriendo radiantemente. Y es que ya sólo le quedaba reír, porque ni siquiera él se daba cuenta cuando ya estaba al lado de su pequeño cada vez que le ocurría algo y lo oía llorar. Era su instinto de querer protegerlo en todo momento y cuidar de que no le ocurriera nada.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante tranquilo luego de aquel incidente con las margaritas. Yuri lucia muy feliz como cada vez que pasaban por esa carretera desierta, porque era un lugar que le recordaría por siempre el recorrido que tenía que hacer para llegar a su hogar. Por allí había caminado tantas veces, había finalizado y comenzado etapas en su vida, como la primera vez que asistió a su control en el hospital debido a su embarazo, también cuando regresaban a casa luego de descubrir el sexo de su bebé y cuando Otabek estuvo todo el camino llorando de felicidad mientras que él, trataba de hacerlo reír lanzándole bolas de nieve. Todas las conversaciones de su futuro, de su pasado, de su presente, también sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer de allí en adelante, estaban grabadas en el asfalto de la calle, y como no, también en algún lugar de su memoria.

Cada uno de los momentos que vivieron en esa ciudad que les cambió, era simplemente único. Y lo mejor de todo, era que aún les quedaban muchos más por vivir.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final, y por sobre todo a la paciencia que tuvieron. No se imaginan lo feliz que me siento de decir por primera vez que logré terminar algo que empecé, y que además de eso, me siento tan feliz porque es una historia que así como dice el titulo, es una parte de mí. Fue muy difícil escribirla, tengo que admitirlo. El tema principal que utilicé no es algo que sea del gusto de todos, ya que es fuerte y difícil de manejar; pero de verdad me alegra saber que para algunos este fue un buen fanfic y que logré llegar un poquito hasta su corazón :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido agradeciéndoles de todo corazón el apoyo que me dieron hasta aquí y espero que nos encontremos nuevamente.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

Iniciada el **15/03/2017.**

Finalizada el **22/06/2017.**


End file.
